Equilibrium
by PeachyKeen83
Summary: After a third great war brought the world to its knees, human emotion is eradicated for the good of mankind. Lucas Scott, military leader, enforces this totalitarian state. But what happens when feelings can no longer be denied? BL/LP/NH
1. The End Is The Beginning

**Equilibrium**

Inspired by the movie Equilibrium... I watched it and this idea never left me.

Dedicated to my awesome Twin because his support and amazing ideas are what pushed me to do this. Twinage for the Winage xox

**Chapter 1: The End Is The Beginning **

**~x-X-x~**

_Is your secret safe tonight?_

_And are we out of sight?_

_Or will our world come tumbling down?_

_Will they find our hiding place?_

_Is this our last embrace?_

_Or will the walls start caving in?_

**~x-X-x~**

The Sony cassette player moaned from the corner of the metallic steel tabletop. Gently, heavenly chords filtered into the darkened room. It was like being transported back in time, a voice long gone but never forgotten. The dimly lit area bared the markings of elicit contraband. Items never allowed to be seen for the fear of what they would corrupt. What they would _invoke_.

_Passion. Memory_. _**Feelings**_.

These specks of hope however, were few and far between. The room remained mostly the lifeless grey that had penetrated the city some time ago. Burning candles shot flickers of warmth which hugged the discoloured perimeter. Cans of food and empty glass bottles lined the walls in perfect order. Crisp, sharp edges protruded from the heavily stocked alloy shelving bearing ammunition. It was safe to say that the room had once been a military bunker. Only the illegal compact discs, paintings and historical photographs indicated it had since been turned into something else, full of objects the city's armed forces had worked tirelessly to eradicate.

One object within its walls, more deadlier than most!

A delicate finger traipsed the black coating of the music system with slow determination. Luscious lips turned into an upward grin and parted a little at the centre. It was times like these Lucas Scott wondered how he ever could have lost his ability to feel. How he could have willingly given it up. There was nothing more euphoric than knowing the goddess before him was banned, yet within his fingertips reach.

And ready for him.

He hesitated when her beauty struck him. If perfection existed, and the Utopia that had long been preached was actually real - then surely it had originated from here. She was undoubtedly the magic garden of Eden.

_In lace black panties and his old business shirt._

"Lucas," she breathed, curled finger calling him forward. He obeyed - bulging biceps scratching through a charcoal T-shirt. Hardened abdominals depicted the years of prolonged physical training, every step illuminating what an elite fighting machine the eldest Scott boy had become. It was no wonder he had been recruited - one glance at him was enough for anyone to understand what a lethal threat he could be. How dangerous he really was. What he was capable of doing with those bare hands.

_It only made him more enticing._

But even in all his Adonis glory - he could never be as wanted as the temptress before him. Cerulean orbs darkened a little as he watched her move from side to side, swaying to the rhythm. Voluptuous hips weaved in hypnotic circles as the melody floated around them. Every step moved the shirt material over her cheeks, teasing him. Black lace held her ass in place, but it was all in vain. She slid out a little when she moved a certain direction and Lucas was more than thankful for the momentary flash of her creamy backside! It was hard to decide what to stare at - her perfect ass or those swaying hips! Suddenly she turned and faced him, inching closer and pulling at the material of his T-shirt. Her fingertips curled under the edges of the soft cotton with ease. Heavy breaths expelled from plump lips as she sunk into his collarbone, light kisses trailing over it.

_It was more than he could bare._

Lucas' rough hands slid down and rested on her hips, their softness exquisite. Years of training had done nothing to prepare him for this. She was so close he could smell her. Reaching up she brushed his neck with her tongue, silky and sweet. It was then he lost the lobe of his ear to her lips, pants tightening as she worked her wickedness on him. Shivers pulsated down his spine, the feeling electric. He shuddered when her tiny hands began to travel underneath his shirt. The beating of his heart echoed within, surely audible even above the music playing behind them. As suddenly as the beat of the contraband background music shifted it's course, so did he - inching closer.

"Take me," she whispered urgently, hazel eyes desperate and hungry. The charming blond had been trained to think on his feet and react to scenarios with due force and no regrets. He didn't need to to be told twice. Lowering his head to hers, Lucas reached out and took hold. Forceful lips collided with cherry glossed magic, every taste tantalising him and leaving him wanting more. Her taste burst throughout his mouth. She was like a shot of heroin, addictive and sinking in fast. Tongues tangled in their heated frenzy as she whimpered and pulled back. Her heated breath hit to cold air in a cloud of steam.

"Uggghhhh..."

_Oh no you don't! _

Pulling back from him was not an option, not now that he had tasted her. He would taste her until the end of time if he could. It would never be enough. Silken locks tangled around his fingers as Lucas urged her back to him again, feeding on her. Instantly the past hesitation was overcome by blatant need. Was all this what he had deprived himself of for so long? Starving himself of? He forced her backwards towards the metal table, warm flesh dancing on his fingertips as he reached under the shirt and cupped her right breast in his hand. He squeezed down, palm rubbing the soft nipple that hardened at his touch. Tortured moans filled his mouth as she gasped loudly, skin pinched under his hold as he lifted and planted her firmly on the cold aluminium.

_Thuuuummmppp._

"Ugh," came the pleasured cry as she pulled him in again, this time his hands roaming more freely over her curves. Hungry fingers pulled at the black lace prison that held her captive, Lucas somehow knowing exactly what to. It was like reliving an old dream, images of being within her sending his mind into a frenzy. He yanked the material down her smooth legs, dropping it to the floor as he came back up for more, hands groping the underside of her knees. With one quick pull he slid her towards him, her tiny fingers freeing him from his clothed restriction. If anyone were to witness was Corporal Scott was about to do, it would lead to certain death. He was the highest ranking Peace Official there was, but even he could not deny the charges that would be laid against him in that very moment.

_Possessing contraband materials._

_Fraternising with the enemy. _

_Committing **feeling** offences - in every which way possible!_

However, it now made no difference. Lucas would never deny what they would accuse him of. What he felt now there was no turning back from. He had regained control over what they sought to take away, thanks to her. He poised himself before her, honeyed eyes hitting him like a laser beam, legs parting at the knees to show the way. He knew right then and there he did not care if the officials came - he would die for her!

"I love you," she breathed, her words causing his body to stiffen more than he thought humanly possible. Sharp nails traced the middle of his back, digging in and cutting through. Heat sunk into his lower region and fuelled his arousal. Porcelain legs wrapped around bulging abs in a secure lock.

"Not as much as I love you."

Hips buckled as military might pushed forward, hitting their target and sinking in.

_She felt like heaven._

Her gasps caused a physical reaction, weeks of fantasies suddenly coming to life as he pushed himself within her. Silky warmth saturated his hardened erection, frenzy taking over as hips slammed in perfect unison. Chocolate tresses hung over slim shoulders, arched manoeuvres serving to open her further. Fully-charged vigour penetrated soft tissue in a repeated onslaught. Gasping breaths escaped him as he growled, low and hungry. Reaching out he grabbed behind her neck and pulled, lips crashing as she moaned her pleasure once more into his mouth. Her slickness covered him, his muscle glistening in the candlelight. Harder and harder he pushed, every thrust causing her to cry out in satisfaction. Her sound was melodious, the perfect tune to his quick-paced beat.

_Sing for me baby..._

"Uh... uh... Lucasssss... "

She quivered on him with charged vibrations. Pure pleasure flooded through her, resting on the fingertips that scratched at his muscular back. Lucas bent over and bit into her shoulder, her sweetness intoxicating. Dirty moans filled his ears and he slammed her harder, a euphoric sensation building in his depths. He sensed it in her too, gentle throbbing sensations now humming over him as he ploughed within her. The faster he pushed, the more she throbbed on him. It was the most alive her had ever felt.

"Are you feeling this?" came the raspy voice below, her back now spread over the cold metal table. He gazed at her beauty, silently thanking his humanity for resurfacing. Every curve, every freckle, every eyelash was pure perfection. He could get so lost in her the world could end and he would remain oblivious.

"Are you?" she gasped her question again, teetering on the edge. Her whole body began to tremble, convulsions overpowering.

"Yes baby..."

"Then let me feel you..."

Muscle clenched around him in a hard squeeze. Baby blue orbs disappeared behind soft eyelids as Lucas felt her pressure around him. He thrust once more, guttural moans filling the room with their dirty cries as they came. She convulsed repeatedly on him before turning limp, chest rising and falling with each satisfied breath. Heated flesh trickled down her bare stomach with awe. She smiled and pulled herself up his body. His breath hit her face as he tried to calm his racing heart, almost impossible when in her presence. Her lips graced his with a soft sensuality, cherry sweetness bursting on his tongue as he tasted her again. It was then he noticed the shift.

Her whole body tensed in his grip. Hairs stood up on end at her sudden change, Lucas wondering where she had gone. Hazel eyes glanced around his shoulder at the closed door, pulling closely together as they inspected the room's entry. He turned to follow her gaze, recognising instantly why her attention had been turned. He shifted his gaze back to her eyes and nodded once, the beauty immediately sliding down from her metal perch and sliding the black lace back up her legs. Silent steps travelled forwards in trepidation, dark shadows spilling into the room from under the door. Delicate hands reached up and grabbed for the weapons on the shelf, a quick flick of her wrist sending the machinery her lover's way. A thick hand grabbed the gun and flicked the safety, checking the chamber before twirling it shut in an efficient, precise move. Brows arched in surprise, the manoeuvre impressive to say the least. She blew him a kiss before laying her back against the wall, a pair of magnum pistols in either hand, locked and loaded.

"They're probably here for me! I am corrupting their best soldier!"

"Let them come. I'd kill them all before I'd let them lay a finger on you."

She smiled at his words, cerulean eyes pouring over every inch of her.

"Are you sure this is the life you want?"

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life. I have no regrets."

"Really? You have no regrets at all?"

Fire exploded through the door with a thunderous roar as bullets flew in quick succession. Smoke choked the interior bunker, a loud growl screaming from her lips as she opened fire, taking out the first two troops in quick succession. Cracks shattered the music's tune, spraying the walls with holes as they charged in and opened fire of the small brunette. Anger consumed him as he watched them go for her, and every nerve in his body pushed him to the point of no returned. With a raging roar, he unleashed a round of bullets.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

Thick maroon blood spurted from enemy chests as the attackers fell like toy soldiers. Glass shattered and sprinkled around the room in a shower on confetti. She ducked as it sprayed all over her, tiny slivers hitting her skin and drawing blood. Another pair of nervous recruits entered the room and opened fire. Feet pounded the wall as Lucas launched himself, a swift kick to the side of the head causing the soldier to step in direct line of his partner's gun. The young man's body was no match for the weapon. Shaking with the impact of bullets ripping through his abdomen, he hobbled back and collapsed on the floor. His partner whirled around in shock, but this simple movement was enough time for the head solider to take his head within his determined palms. Digging in, Lucas twisted his hands sharply to the right. A loud crack echoed through the room, the soldier falling to the ground like a rag doll, adding to the carnage. A sturdy hand reached out and pulled the girl up quickly. Glass tinkled to the floor as she rose, shaking off the excess. An alarm sounded off in the distance in a long, excruciating wail. Picking up some spare ammunition, she stepped forward and laughed, soft lips brushing his quickly.

_She wanted an answer to her question!_

Pert lips curled into an upward smile at her expectant look. Reaching in her pulled her close, lips hitting her ears as he whispered in a soft hush.

"None..."

He raised one hand up and shot forward, the howl of the gun echoing in their ears...

**~x-X-x~**

_Six Months Earlier_

"Fair people of Hope City, we have done it!"

Cheers erupted from the jubilant crowd in a wave of thunderous approval. Men, women and children alike huddled together in the Town Square, faces adorned with smiles of pure joy. Horns sounded as streamers flew through the air in celebration. Even the tall walls that encased their fine city was not enough to hold in the town's elation.

"My people," the town leader spoke, hands raised from their grip on the grey podium, shooting for the sky. "It is because of your effort that we can say we have managed to live three years in peace and tranquillity. Never again will we let our country be ravaged by the inhumanity of war. Never will we sit idly by and allow ourselves to sink into the hell of our own uncontrollable desires. For three years we have surpassed the very forces who try to take our civility away from us, and it is today, my dear people, that we celebrate our triumph. Fair people of Hope City, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Screams of triumph filtered out from the excited populous in waves. Slowly, right hands raised into the air in clenched fists, saluting their leader, _their father_, Dan Scott. They had every reason to celebrate.

The year was 2015, exactly three years to the day since the cataclysmic events of 2012 had taken shape. The phenomenon had been pre-warned, eschatology beliefs claiming that 2012 was also the end date of a 5,125 year-long cycle in the Mayan Long Count Calendar, a non-repeating calendar used by several Pre-Columbian Pro-American cultures. Although scholars refuted the predictions, world leaders succumbed to their own mortality and armed themselves for impending doom. Many lived in a cloud of fear not seen since the Cold War. Governments were at breaking point and sinking fast into their own mistrust. Missiles were pointed at those who posed the greatest threat. What many failed to realise was that the calendar's predictions which could have been avoided were in fact perpetuated by man's own foolish stupidity.

_The past predicted the end of civilisation. __**The future**__**just took it too literally**__. _

In the early spring of 2012, Russia armed their military for an attack they felt was imminent. At 2:34pm on Wednesday the 18th April, without pre-warning or consideration of human life, Russia launched it's first massive nuclear attack on Japan. Growing paranoia about the English caused Japan to counter attack against the wrong Government. Within a week, the world was at war. The United Nations crumbled under the bulk of the attacks, peace out of the question as rivalling leaders fought tooth and nail for global control. Landforms and cities crumbled under the pressure of bombs and shelling. Millions perished in the coming months from starvation and exposure. Not one nation was recognisable, survivors turning to a life of nomadic solitude. Brought to its knees by the devastation of war, the world it seemed, had taken a step backwards in evolutionary progression.

Remaining world leaders feared that humanity would not survive a fourth war. They knew something was needed in order for the human race to rebuild and prosper once more. It was at this time the _great father _emerged. Armed with the belief that it was indeed the human emotion that was responsible for man's inhumanity to man, Dan Scott introduced the world to FS2012, also known as, _Feeling Suppressed 2012_. Manufactured in the remaining standing factories, the tiny blue pills promised a new beginning, free from the constraints of human feelings. Without emotion, he believed man would be unable to turn on each other as they once had.

_There would be no sadness. No anger. No fear. No pain._

Crippled by their fear of further wars, FS2012 became a global requirement. Remaining civilians travelled to the last functional city and began to rebuild. It was then that _Hope City _was formed, a large grey metropolis protectively surrounded by towering iron walls. The new leaders banned all material deemed likely to stimulate strong emotions, including art, music, colour and literature. An elite armed force was established, maintaining military order and squashing any insurgent or non-compliant citizens. Their skills were of exceptional standard, killing machines who felt nothing. There was never anything more lethal.

Yet peace fell on the growing city. In three years it had seen a population growth and minimal deaths. Resistance was at a low, although many still wandered in the outer regions of the city in the shambles of broken buildings and bombed towns. With the eventual deaths of the world leaders, the people chose to have their new head be the very man whose magical medicine had managed to finally bring peace to their war-torn lives. So here they stood, Spring of 2015 and still maintaining their lives of peaceful humanity. Loving eyes gazed up at the great man as he waved to the crowd exuberantly.

Every person was there to thank their_ father_, to sing his praises and to pledge their unwavering allegiance to Hope City. They all loved him.

All except for the one pair of cerulean eyes that gazed at him in hatred. Hidden behind the dark lenses of military-issued sunglasses, the young male masked his illegal emotions well. He was there, after all, to finish his mission. A quick sweep to the left saw the huddle of two more bodies, cloaked in thick, black trench coats. Raven hair shifted in the breeze as the man sent a silent nod towards the flanking pair. They nodded in return and moved into position, scattering throughout the crowd. Black shoes scuffled to the right and behind a taller civilian, gazing to his right for the toehold pair he expected to see. Their eyes were already on him, winking as he pointed to the direction in which they were to head. Reaching under his coat he felt the harsh coldness of metal. The roar of the crowd sounded out then as Dan spoke once more, fists pumping into the air as they shouted.

"Hoorah for Hope City! Hoorah for Hope City!"

_Click_.

The gun shuffled a little as the safety slid to its off position. The man stepped forward, cloak billowing out behind him. His comrades flanked him on both sides, unnoticed by the erupting patrons. They moved quickly, their skills at shifting between the crowd and scanning their surrounding area impressive to say the least. Slowly, the descended on their target, the leader raising his hands one more time as the man reached for his gun.

"My fair people, although this is a great day, I must remind you of some key points. Dark forces still threaten our thriving city. Those who wish war upon us still roam free. Always remember, that by keeping your emotions in check, we can rival any threat that comes our way. Never succumb to that which will control and destroy you!"

Claps and cheers arose from the crowd, a slight smirk covering the rebels face as he thought about the irony in The Father's last statement.

"When you leave this small meeting today, please make sure your routine is still in tact. Also, may I remind you all that our armed forces are here for your protection. If at any time, you feel that something or someone threatens our way of life, threatens our PEACE – please, come forward. Our aim is to serve and protect."

Another thunderous applause erupted from the crowd. None noticed the insurgents reach their final positions. Closing his eyes, the man willed himself to complete the mission, knowing that the last remaining hope for humanity to become humane once again lay at the end of the barrel of his gun. Should he fail, the world may never exist again. The father had to go in order for the world to become what it needed to be. Raising the gun, the raven-haired rogue stared directly at his target.

"Feel this, you bastard!"

A loud, cracking explosion filled the day air as a determined finger pulled the trigger. Screams erupted instantaneously as bodies spread out and dispersed like cockroaches scattering across a hardwood floor. Further gunfire cracked to the right and left of the stage, heavily-clad soldiers diving for their leader and creating a human shield. Fuelled by the rage within him, a feeling long-since outlawed, the gunner surged forward through the screaming crowd and zoomed in on his target. To his right he saw one of his comrades fall, red liquid spurting from his neck as he was hit. Swearing under his breath, he pushed forward, raising his gun and firing at the shield surround the target.

One down. _**Two down**_. Three down.

Within a minute he had reached the stage and in one sudden leap, propelled himself through the air with a height of unparalleled proportions. Thick-soled boots landed on the stage with a thud, soldiers immediately at his side. In quick succession he knock his targets down, the gun propelling bullets at an alarming rate. His rage fuelled him forward, so powerful that when the gun clicked empty, he tossed it to the side without a flinch and grabbed the next soldier by the neck. Bones crunched under his grip as it snapped, the body falling limply to the ground. Fists gripped into balls of steel and punched onward, the man able to shake off all who tried to get in his path. As his comrade joined him, they watched in awe as their leader ploughed through the military defences without so much as a flinch.

Finally they had reached their target. Surrounded by fallen bodies, The Father stood and gazed at the raven-haired man in disgust. Spitting, he rose to his feet and scornfully glared at the raven-haired insurgent.

"You..."

"Hello Father," the man replied, titling his head to the right as he inspected the man before him. "It's been far too long since I had the displeasure of speaking with you."

Dan grunted and scanned around him, noticing he was surrounded. He breathed in heavily, nodding his head as he looked up.

"You think you can come in here, disrupt my ceremony and I would be willing to talk?"

A laugh erupted from his captor's lips as he moved in closer to his target.

"No Father, the time for talking is over. You have brainwashed these people for the last time. You have acted like God long enough. These people may worship you, but I sure as hell don't."

"You always were an ungrateful brat, Nathan."

Dan looked upon his son with displeasure, the years of estrangement having worn on him. For Nathan, it had always been about freedom, fighting the urges her felt within because his father had told him they were wrong. For Dan, Nathan was always going to be the son he had lost to the dark side.

"I enjoy that you hate me, Dad. Means you're feeling."

Nathan smirked as his comrades chuckled around him, amused by the irony playing out before them. Their "Father" who preached the danger of feeling, was now displaying it himself. Nathan straightened up and made his way towards Dan, pulling a knife from his ankle strap and bringing it to his father's face. He glared at Dan, years of fighting oppression coming to this very moment of... freedom.

"You sure you want to kill you're own father?" Dan questioned, his cocky attitude never residing even in the face of death. "To carry that on your conscience for the rest of your days?"

"You forget one thing Dan," Nathan replied, sliding the silvery metal down his father's face and landing on his neck. He could see the vein pumping beneath the skin, freedom so close he could taste it. "By suppressing us all these years, we'll take any feeling we can get. Even guilt."

"You're forgetting one thing my son," Dan replied, closing his eyes as Nathan poised himself to strike.

"And what is that?" Nathan questioned, glaring down at his father who was now just seconds away from death.

The silence that surrounded them was deafening. The insurgents shuffled on their feet as they nodded towards their leader, a feeling of hope growing between them as victory seemed unavoidable. Dan reopened his eyes and gazed upon his raven-haired boy, a smile forming across his lips as they parted to speak.

_Nine short words that would change **everything.**_

"You're not the only son who watches over me."

Stiffening, Nathan glared down at Dan before turning to his right, the barrel of a gun aimed directly between his eyes.

"Hello Nathan," Lucas Scott breathed, raising his arm quickly as his brother turned. Slamming his gun into his temple, Lucas watched as Nathan fell in a pile on the ground, his comrades rounded up by the remaining armed forces that now converged on the stage. Sliding his gun into the holster, Lucas glared down at his brother as his father was whisked away. Nathan was grabbed by the militants in a rough grip, feet dragging along the ground behind him and leaving patterns in the dirt. As he watched him being pulled away Lucas barely moved, his monotone voice cutting through the air like a knife.

"Welcome home, little brother."

**~x-X-x~**

So I've returned... please review!


	2. Behind Blue Eyes

**Chapter 2: Behind Blue Eyes**

**~x-X-x~**

_No one knows what its like_

_To be the bad man_

_To be the sad man behind Blue eyes_

_And no one knows what it's like _

_To be hated  
To be fated to telling only lies..._

**~x-X-x~**

_Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom._

A thumping ache penetrated through a shattered mind, reaching the far corners of his brain. It was the first sensation that hit him as he felt himself come around, groggy and unwell. A damp lead-like smell hit his senses then and he moaned, breathing out a whoosh of tired air as his eyelids forced themselves to open. _Drip. Drip. __**Drip**_**.** His ears became alerted then, the sound of water singing out in a corner nearby. The sound was repetitive and he focussed on it, allowing his brain to realise that he was in fact ready to wake up. Slowly, his eyes began to adjust to the darkness that engulfed him. Had it not been for the faint light of the silvery moon outside, he would have had no idea where he could have been.

At least the moon, in all it's glory, was something even they couldn't destroy.

_For that, Nathan Scott was thankful._

Rolling to his side, a low hiss escaped the man's lips as his head pounded once more. Reaching up, he felt around the right side of his head, a mud-like substance caked around his temple. He didn't have to smell it to know what it was – blood. Grunting a little, thick hands pushed down on the hard, stone floor and propelled him upward. Shuffling his feet around to the right, he positioned himself in a seated position and began to look around. Grey, titanium-looking walls surrounded him in a small four-by-four cell. Pretty stock standard procedure from what he could remember. Taking a deep breath, he focussed on allowing his body to regenerate, surprised at how quickly it had adjusted already considering it was a peace official who had done the head-whacking.

_And not just any peace official, his own brother – Lucas Scott. _

Almost as if on cue, loud keys dangled on a chain and rattled out in the distance. With a heavy thud, iron-clad gates clinked as they were opened and then groaned as they were forced shut again. Taking a deep breath, Nathan knew they, whomever they were, were coming for him. Closing his eyes, he imagined all the things he needed to do to try and control the situation.

_**Control. **_Ironic given the circumstances in which he found himself.

Shoes shuffled along the corridor in quick succession, alerting the younger Scott son that an official was on their way. It always amazed him how easily recognisable they were. Trained to be elite fighting machines, they even walked at a faster pace than others. It was always perfectly timed too, so for outsiders looking in, or more importantly – rogue civilians trying to escape, they were easy enough to hear from a fair distance away.

That being said, if you were anywhere in their general proximity, the likelihood of beating them was slim to none.

As the footsteps neared his cell, Nathan looked up and shook his head. Standing before him, Lucas glanced at him with a face that revealed nothing. Of course, he was on FS2012 so his feelings had left the building and taken refuge with Elvis.

"Nathan Scott," Lucas stated, his voice a crisp, clean monotone. "You have been placed under arrest for several offences against humanity."

"Hey big brother," Nathan cooed, standing to his feet and sending Lucas a beaming grin. "Long time, no see. Still pill happy, I see. They have programs for that, you know."

"Offence number 1," Lucas continued, baby blues staring ahead as if Nathan had not spoken a single word. "Attempted murder of our Father, Daniel Scott."

"Yes well," Nathan replied, hands curling around the iron bars of his tiny cell. "I guess you could say I have Daddy issues." Still smiling, the younger Scott was determined to confused his brother as much as possible.

"Number two," Lucas continued, his voice never faltering. "Murder of seventeen peace-keeping officials in cold blood."

"See now," Nathan replied, scratching his head as his face expressed faux-confusion, "How does that even make sense? I think we should look at that charge because I'm fairly certain their blood was warm when I shot them."

"Three," Lucas continued, glaring at his brother as he spoke. "Possessing contraband material."

"Ahh yes, well that one I will concede," Nathan nodded his head, Lucas tilting his slightly to the right as he watched his bother frown a little. "As long as your toy soldiers do as well because I'm fairly certain you guys were holding the exact same weapon as I was." Lucas' eyes only stared blankly at him, slowly returning his head to the upright position it was previously in. "Oh okay then, maybe not the _exact _same weapon. We did make modifications to it after all, so I guess you could say ours are more advanced."

"Four," Lucas continued, eyes boring into his brother's with sheer intensity. "Crimes against humanity."

At this, Nathan sneered. Angry lips curled up at the corners as he scoffed at his older brother, the contempt for the final charge evident. Lucas waited, watching as his brother banged opened fists against the thick bars that imprisoned him.

"Now that is the pot calling the kettle black, big brother," Nathan growled, quick steps walking backwards and then forwards the bars. Wide eyes glared ahead. "Humanity is not humanity any more. We're nothing more than puppets on a string, giving away everything that makes us who we are, and for what? So Dan Scott can run us into the ground?"

"Our Father knows the right way," Lucas retorted calmly, his expression unchanged. "We exist because of his will to save us. Without FS2012, we would have all destroyed one-another."

"You mean Fuck Society 2012? Dan-the-man didn't save us from shit! He created a false Utopia," Nathan roared, banging his hands against the bars once again as the anger took control. "He is a king and ruling with an iron fist. It is he who is committing the worst acts against humanity by destroying it!"

"Hope City is our saving grace," Lucas replied, glancing at Nathan with eyes of shame. "You used to know that."

"I used to believe that lie," Nathan replied, a glaring anger burning within him. "Now, I'm living the truth."

"The truth," the blonde-haired official stated, taking a step closer to the bars. "The truth is little brother, you will tell us everything you know about the illegal underground activities of our enemies."

"Yeah, good luck with that," Nathan scoffed, smiling as his brother edged closer. "I am not the one who betrays his people Lukey-boy, that honour belongs solely to you."

"You will tell us," Lucas stated simply, footsteps echoing in the distance drawing near. "Or you will die."

Reaching his cell, two officials stood beside their leader and remained silent. Muscles adorned their bodies, suited heavily with armour and ammunition. No unnecessary risks were to be taken when handling Nathan Scoot, under the direct orders of The Father himself.

After all, once upon a time, Nathan had been one of them.

He was just as lethal.

"Death doesn't scare me," Nathan replied, standing back and raising his hands in the air as the officials opened his door. One trained a gun on him, the other held a pair of cuffs. "It's being a walking zombie like you that scares the shit out of me."

Moving forward, the burly officials stepped around him and pushed Nathan backwards, Turning him, they faced him towards his brother, Lucas watching as they placed the cuffs on. Thick, sharp metal encircled his wrists and feet, securing them in place. With a hand on his shoulder, Nathan was pushed forward, the two brother never breaking their stare. As his little brother was pushed from the cell, Lucas stepped forward and spoke again, his voice unwavering.

"Death is not something to be flippant about. Your crimes are grave. You will be killed."

"Death," Nathan smiled, his voice relatively calm in spite of the situation in which he found himself. "Death, as Peter Pan would say, is just another great adventure."

A triumphant smile graced the rogues lips then and Lucas stepped back, nodding his head once to signal he was done with the prisoner for the time being. As they hauled Nathan away, Lucas glanced down at his watch to check the time. Taking a deep breath, he reached into his pocket and drew out a container, unscrewing the lid. In a quick, fluid movement, he pulled out a pill and placed it in his mouth, swallowing hard. Turning, he looked into Nathan's cell and thought.

How would he get his brother to talk?

It was his mission as leader to secure the city's safety. For too long, the rebellion had procured more and more defectors. The Father had demanded swift action, and as of yet their military had done nothing. It all rested on his shoulders and imprisoning their leader was only the beginning.

Nathan would have to talk, and soon.

_Buzzzzzzz. Buzzzzzzzzz._

Firm vibrations interrupted his thoughts as his pocket came to life. Reaching in, he glanced at his phone and read the message. With a quick flick of the wrist, he closed the cell door and made his way back down the corridor, nothing but the echoing footsteps of his methodical walk sounding out through the gloomy prison.

It was time to get to work.

**~x-X-x~**

Bright lights streamed upon bustling bodies in the heavily crowded office. Like fluro glowsticks, they flickered repeatedly across the officials below. Fluorescent whites juxtaposed the dull greys that encompassed the room, an intentional move to inspire the calming mood of its inhabitants. Surging forward, thick military boots hit the linoleum floor in quick succession, passing fellow officials who tapped away tirelessly at their computers.

_Thmp. Thmp. Thmp._

Amidst the chaos, there was one who did not seem to move at the same, speedy pace of those around her. Svelte legs crossed one another at the knee, their creaminess a soft allure. Draped over the office desk, Lucas Scott stopped for a moment as he neared her, hazel eyes suddenly turning and meeting with his blue. As she saw him, the brunette stood to attention, folding her arms behind her back as he walked towards her.

"Lucas Scott?" she questioned, the blonde-haired leader nodding only once to answer her. "I'm Brooke Davis. I've just been assigned to your brother's case."

"Miss Davis," Lucas replied, titling his head to the side as he eyed her. She was wrapped in a a tight-fitting black shirt, her jacket covering bare shoulders. Standard-issue grey pants hugged at her legs. Dropping a stack of files onto his desk, Lucas turned and eyed her frankly. "I haven't been made aware of any extra assignments."

"Call me Brooke," she insisted, a quick flick of the wrist sending her cascading hair behind slender shoulders. "And you spoke on the phone to my supervisor yesterday, Jake Jagielski?"

"Ahh, yes," Lucas recalled, sitting down at his desk as he offered his hand out to the woman, "I assumed he would be coming to see me."

"Small change of plans," Brooke replied causally, her voice mono-tonal as she accepted his invitation to sit. "Now you have me."

"I'll have to run this by Mr Jagielski first," Lucas countered, reaching forward and grabbing the small phone of his desk. "If you could just hold for one minute..."

"You could try," Brooke replied, velvety smoothness seeping in her tone. She leaned back into her chair and crossed her creamy legs over at the knee once more, seemingly at ease. "But I'm afraid you won't get very far."

"And why is that, Miss Davis?" Lucas questioned, a growing suspicion welling within him. She made him uneasy, and he couldn't place his finger on why. There were too any unanswered questions here, and too many risks. The first thing they were taught in training was the trust their instincts.

And Lucas' were screaming at him that there was something oddly different about this girl. Something dangerous.

"Well_ Lucas,_" she spoke, mentioning his name so that eh would actually call her by hers, "Jake disappeared yesterday evening. Around about the same time your brother decided to carry out with his assassination attempt on The Father."

Lucas swallowed hard. She was sharp and her hazel eyes were staring at him like she was unsure about what she was looking at. It was then that he realised she was observing him as much as he was her. Even though he was the leader of the peace keepers, Commander Scott was not above reproach.

_Or suspicion._

Defined arms leant across the the metallic desk and dropped. Thick hands pointed inward toward one another as bony elbows spread outward. Mindless chatter swirled around them as baby blues locked onto energetic hazel. Flanked by long, black eyelashes, she blinked as he watched her, but never faltered in her stare.

She was stronger than she looked.

"And do you think he has defected or been captured... Brooke?"

Breaking from his gaze, she turned and considered the question laid before her. A long, exaggerated sigh escaped her lips and she bit her bottom lip in thought.

"Honestly, after working with him I would have to go with the latter," she declared finally, shaking her head from side-to-side as determined words escaped soft lips. "However, in this day and age Lucas, one can never be too sure."

She leaned over the desk and stared into his eyes, Lucas able to see the tiny flecks of brow that penetrated her otherwise flawless green eyes. Upon closer study he found her to be more beautiful than he first thought, although for the life of him he had no idea where the thought had come from. Studying her was his job however, so he allowed himself to get his bearings. She stared across his desk at the framed photo that lay there, Lucas not following her gaze but rather content to focus on why she made him feel paranoid for the time being.

"Do you love her?"

Her question caught him off guard and he cocked his head slightly, blue eyes narrowing in confusion. Delicate hands reached across the desk and wrapped around the silver frame. Cold to the touch, the photo was placed before him within a matter of seconds. A delicate finger pointed to the image below, Commander Scott standing stoically next to a curly-haired blonde.

"Is she your wife?"

"Yes," he replied gruffly, gazing down at the picture and nodding. "That is my wife. Her name is Peyton."

"Pretty," Brooke replied, humming to herself as she gazed down at the couple in the photograph. "She must be quite a woman."

"Quite," Lucas replied, reaching out for the photo from Brooke. She placed it in his hands but held onto the edge, the metallic rim sliding on her delicate fingertips.

"Do you love her?"

"She is my wife."

"But that's not answering the question," Brooke insisted, a tiny smirk etching at the corner of her reddened lips.

"To love would be to feel," Lucas announced, all too aware of what the young minx was trying to do. "As you are well aware."

"Nice work soldier," she chuckled, voice honey-sweet. "Very nice." For a moment they said nothing, both simply staring at one another as if to work out a riddle. Their stand off was short lived however as a determined voice called out from across the busy room.

"Sir, we might have found something."

Standing at the statement, Lucas waited as the soldier advanced. Long strides cast a hypnotic rhythm across the floor. Thmp. Thmp. Thmp. Looking daunting with rippled muscles and a buzz cut, Corporal Julian Baker arrived at his Commander's side. With a quick salute, he handed Lucas a piece of paper, barely even acknowledging the presence of Brooke, even as she rose to her feet.

"Where is it?" Lucas questioned, eyes absorbing the information on the paper before him.

"Just outside of the gates," Julian replied, turning to see Brooke for the first time. He stopped talking then, eyes watching her as if he were in shock.

"Corporal?" Lucas demanded, eyes darting back and forth between Julian and Brooke. "Speak freely."

Julian closed his lips and waited, his eyes turning the left and taking in the sight of Brooke sporadically. Lucas understood the issue then and set his man at ease with a quick explanation.

"She's fine. She's joining us. She's here for Nathan's trial."

"About fifteen miles outside the perimeter," Julian conceded, holding his hand out to Brooke. "Corporal Julian Baker."

"Brooke Davis," she greeted him, taking his hand n her own. "Do we know the numbers within?"

"Fifteen, maybe twenty," Julian answered, shrugging his shoulders a little as men began to assemble at the edges of the office. "Countless artefacts though. Some serious contraband. We're looking at incineration."

At the final word, Lucas raised an eyebrow. Since capturing their leader Nathan Scott, the hunt was now on to eradicate the resistance. Turning to his man, Lucas issued his orders to Julian. "Get the men mobilized. We leave in five minutes."

"Incineration?" Brooke asked, a slight rise in her tone. "For contraband? What about talking with them, finding out more information about their group and future plans?"

"They've broken the law Miss," Julian replied, waving his hands to the men to begin mobilization. "Large quantities of contraband is punishable by death. Incineration is the just course of action."

"Besides," Lucas countered, reaching into his desk drawer and pulling out his magnum. "We have their leader in custody. It won't be long before their entire operation falls apart." Leaning over, he slid the gun into an ankle-strap and rose to meet her eyes. "And is starts with this group today."

Turning to follow his soldier, Lucas ushered Brooke along and they marched out of the large office building, their footsteps echoing behind them. Descending a flight of stairs, Brooke hurried ahead of them, leaping over the final rung of the stairs to save time. Dainty feet hit the bottom of the stairs with the faintest of thuds, the brunette turning around to send a "how's that?" look towards the commanding officer. Nodding in appreciation, Lucas finally conceded that she was indeed as tough as any of the men he had with him, and so tossed her a gun. With hands outstretched, the brunette caught the weapon and clicked it, filling the chamber.

They broke from the monotonous stairwell into the car park, grey and black dominating their vision. The sun had begun to rise a little earlier than expected, an it showered the horizon with a burst of soft pinks and baby blues. Calling to his officers, they circled the vehicles and began to pile in, guns ready.

"We're hitting sunlight, we need to move quickly."

Slamming into the Jeeps, the soldiers placed their weapons upright in their laps and buckled in. With a roar the engine came to life, spluttering some throaty calls before calming substantially. Brooke saddled in with the rest, her gun placed steadily between both hands. Lurching forward, the Jeeps accelerated through the car park and out into the crisp morning air. Clean roads made for a smooth exit, the early hours of the morning ensuring very little activity on the streets. Turning corners, Brooke turned and watched Lucas as he stared ahead, eyes darting in every direction at the speed of light. He was well-trained, and tit occurred to her then why he was the commander of such an elite fighting team. He moved faster than the rest. Even scanning the surrounds was something he did a hell of a lot quicker than his soldiers. Although they had all had the same training and although they all took the same pill every day, Lucas Scott was different.

Just like Nathan had been.

_This was why they made excellent soldiers, and why no one else even came close._

Hurtling through the city, the Jeeps hurtled towards the sealed gates. They slowly opened as the soldiers arrived, heavily-armed personnel flanking them in sentry posts and land patrols. Saluting their leader, Lucas and the Jeeps ploughed through the safety of the city walls and into the wild terrain of the city's outer limits, or as the soldiers termed: The Kill Zone.

Broken, crumbling buildings littered the destroyed road with debris. Darkness filtered through every area of the powerless streets. Where Hope City remained alight and functioning, all other power and energy had been shut down. It was eerily silent as they made their way through right and left turns, avoiding as much debris as possible.

"When we get there," Lucas instructed, all eyes turning to him for their orders, "We are to proceed through the front and rear entry points. They don't know we're coming so we should maintain an element of surprise." Nodding, the soldiers absorbed the news, some snapping their weapons into loaded positions. "That being said, keep on your guard. These people are radicals, and they are no longer able to be reasoned with."

Slowing down, the Jeeps mumbled quietly as they ascended on the broken down building.. As she climbed from her seat and hit the ground, Brooke noticed it was an old church, it's glorious cross adorning the tip of the roof. Turning to Lucas, the troops spanned across the perimeter and dropped, the church eerily silent.

"Into positions," Lucas murmured over his speaker, watching as his comrades moved into place. Creeping up to side entrance, he turned back to Brooke and held up his hand, motioning for her to stop.

"This is the furthest you go."

"I think not," the brunette fired back, bringing her weapon in front of her. It braced against her body diagonally, showing her determination. "I came here to help."

"To came to assist in an investigation," Lucas reminded her, Julian catching up to the pair of them as they argued. "And that does not involved becoming a part of our missions. This is dangerous."

"I can handle it," Brooke insisted, hazel eyes begging Lucas to let her inside. "I'm trained."

"Not by me," Lucas replied, resolve coating his tone. "Now sit here and stay quiet.

Angry by the side lining, Brooke sank to the ground and said no more, Lucas satisfied with the situation. Turning to Julian, he called his partner to cover his back.

"On the count of three. One – two – THREE!"

Using the butt end of the weapon, Lucas burst open the side door of the church as Julian threw in the smoke bomb. Within second the blast went off, rattling the broken windows and sending shards of glass flying out across the soldiers. Calling out, they demanded for anyone inside to surrender and place their hands above their heads.

"Peace Keepers, put your hands in the air!"

Shots rang out in quick succession then as Lucas stormed inside, flanked by his men in all directions. Cracks of light fired at random and lit up the room in flashes, men shouting at the intruders with vengeance. Calling out in horror, the east component of Lucas' attack was thwarted, three men going down in a pool of thick, red liquid. The smell of death hit the commander's nostrils and he choked a little, turning to see two more of his officers set alight. They screamed and stumbled toward the now opened church doors, their cries dying out soon after. Turning dramatically, Lucas called out orders in vain, men falling all around him. In a desperate move, he turned and shot out the blackened windows, flooding the hall with light. Rising to his feet, he found the six rebels who had been causing so much havoc.

Heavy boots thudded across the floor covered in shattered glass. The shards now glistened on the ground like scattered diamonds, crunching under the commander's feet. Crnnch. Creench. Crnnch. Reaching the fist enemy, solid hands wrapped around his head and twisted. Bones cracked from the pressure and his body went limp in Lucas' hands. With no time to stop, he stepped over the body and swung his gun around, grabbing hold and firing.

_Thmp. Thump. Thump. Thump._

They fell like dominoes, bouncing around as the bullets struck them before falling to the ground. In the silence that followed, Lucas called out ton his remaining men.

"Sound off!"

"West wing, two men."

"North assault, three men."

"South team, one man."

"And you and me, boss," Julian spoke up behind Lucas, a look of sheer bewilderment on his face as his whispered hush croaked out from his throat. "What just happened?"

"We were ambushed," Lucas replied, standing to his feet as the men began creeping out from their positions. He ordered them to the vehicles, eyes scanning the perimeter. "We can check the place out, but there's no contraband here."

"What are you talking about?" Julian cracked, his voice rising a little as he surveyed the hall.

"It was a trap, Julian," Lucas breathed, inhaling a large breath into his hurting lungs. "Lured, I supposed you could say."

He moved away from his partner and surveyed the room, walking to the fallen bodies that lay just in front. He reached down, ushering Julian to his side and pointing down at the fallen enemy.

"Scan them for identification, weapons, anything that could contain clues."

Scanning the rest of the hall, Lucas walked away as Julian leaned over and removed the insurgents masks, eyes staring blankly ahead at the face before him. Her skin was peaches and cream, red flowing hair caked with thick, oozing blood. The corners of her mouth were stained with red, the liquid cascading down her cheek and puddling beside her head. Sniffling, Julian stood and took a deep breath, his eyes turning towards his partner.

Lucas stopped, turning around to find the barrel of a gun aimed directly at him.

"Julian," Lucas queried, heavy breaths expelling from controlled lips. "Lower your weapon."

Tears pricked at the man's eyes as he shuddered on the spot, hand shaking in anger.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this!" He roared, angry eyes zeroing in on his commander. "She wasn't supposed to die! YOU WERE!" Growling, Julian lunged forward and fired his weapon, Lucas ducking behind the broken pews that were scattered across the church floor. Sliding under them, he dodged the bullets firing in his direction.

"Come out you robotic piece of shit!" Julian cried, anger spewing from his lips like the venom from a snake's fangs. "Come out you cowardly bastard!"

Breathing heavily, thick hands fell to the floor and pushed. The blonde commander slid across the glass-covered floor, sharp pieces cutting into his soft skins. Blood seeped through the stinging cuts and stuck to the floor, smearing beneath his touch. Searching, Julian's heavy boots crunched along as he scanned, searching for his prey.

"You know Lucas," Julian cried out, the young corporal laughing a little as his voice teetered on the edge of maniacal. "You forget how beautiful it is is to truly feel. To _love_ a woman Lucas... that is like a gift from the GODS!"

Gun metal tapped along the tips of the pews as Julian looked between them, hoping for a glance of his leader. Seeing a show, he smiled and pointed the gun, firing at will. Hitting it's target, the pew erupted and splintered, shards flying in a million, scattered directions. Holding his breath, Lucas slid out from the last pew and glanced upward, Julian scowling a few pews back at the decoy left behind.

He was running out of options. There in the now brightly lit church, his move to flood the place and save his comrades was now ironically, the thing that was killing him. Closing his eyes, the commander took a deep breath and prepared to stand, taking Julian one-on-one his only remaining option.

Until it wasn't.

With a heavy _whack!_ to the head, Brooke slammed the butt of her gun into the back of Julian's skull, a cracking sound ringing out through the hollow church. Crying out in agony, he whirled and set off a round of bullets, the walls to the right of them exploding in a mist of cement and ash. Brooke sprang forward with cat-like reflexes and sank her claws in. Grabbing a hold of his weapon, she yanked it from his hands and turned it upwards, slamming him in the face with the harsh metal. Blood oozed from his broken nose, Julian stumbling to the ground and staring up at her with a look of complete bewilderment.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Julian cried out, Lucas getting to his feet as he watched the lethal brunette stand over the fallen soldier. Cocking the weapon, she aimed it directly at his head and tightening her grip.

"Saving the world. In the name of The Father."

"Brooke! Nooooo!"

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Bullets fired from the gun and cracked throughout the empty hall. Julian's body shuddered and then went limp, Brooke reaching down and placing a jacket over his head as Lucas walked towards her. Smiling, she glanced over at him and straightened up, throwing her weapon into his hands. Grasping it, he stared at her, the brunette titling her head to the side with a look of triumph.

"Guess you're kind happy I didn't stay outside after all."

"You're bad at following orders, Miss Davis."

"And you're bad at saying thank you Lucas, but we can always work on that."

Lucas said nothing, merely looking down at his fallen partner and internally cursing himself for not being able to see what was right in front of him. To call himself a leader at this point would have been a joke, and he was certainly feeling the humiliation.

"Come on Commander," Brooke replied, leaning over the other fallen bodies and gathering whatever information they had on them. "We should et back and regroup. Whomever set you up could be sending reinforcements."

Nodding, Lucas leaned down and grabbed Julian's ankle weapon and stood, sighing heavily before turning in the direction of the brunette. As they emerged from the fallen church, the troops lined up along the ground raised from their crouched position and held up their weapons towards the sky. Shards of bright oranges and yellow light filtered through the clearing morning clouds, showering them with the rays of the early morning sun. Sliding into the vehicle, Lucas turned and glanced at Brooke, the brunette throwing a pair of black shades over her eyes to shield herself from the morning glare.

Engines barked in the silence as they roared to life, Lucas and Brooke falling back into their chair as the vehicle lurched forward. Sliding his own sunglasses over his eyes, Lucas coughed and then spoke.

"Thank you, Brooke."

Without so much as a sideways glance, soft lips parted in response.

"You're welcome, Mr. Scott."

**~x-X-x~**

Time to hit that review button! All your words of encouragement really propel me forward with my stories, so please keep them coming. Anything you wanna see? Let me know!

Chrissy


	3. I Will Possess Your Heart

**Chapter 3: I Will Possess Your Heart**

**~x~X~x~**

_There are days when outside your window_

_I see my reflection as I slowly pass_

_And I long for this mirrored perspective_

_When we'll be lovers_

_Lovers at last_

_I will possess your heart_

**~x~X~x**~

"Finally, I was beginning to wonder where you were."

Illuminated by the dim glow of the fluorescent light above her, Peyton Scott turned to face her husband with a smile. Throwing her a nod, the brooding soldier reached down to his hip and un-clipped the pistols that resided there, the door closing soundlessly behind him. Silky smooth metal met his warm skin, cooling down the flesh. In a swift movement, he brought the metallic weapon to his face and emptied the chamber. _Clink. __**Clink.**__ Clink. __**Clink**_**. **Bullets fell into the drawer, dancing on the oak wood. Placing the empty weapon on the top of the side table, the blonde finally made his way into the kitchen area where his wife was currently preparing dinner.

"Can you set a place for one more? We have a guest."

Thin eyebrows narrowed in as hazel eyes glazed over with a look of confusion. Leaning to the side, she glanced behind her husband as if expecting to see someone else there. Lucas walked over to the stove and dipped a spoon within the large pot, bringing the sauce to his lips.

"She's just parking the car."

"She?" came the questioning tone that Lucas had come to recognize anywhere. "I thought you were meeting a man called Jagielski."

"I was," monotone words hitting the air. "But he went missing and so they sent his number two."

Curious eyes disappeared behind soft eyelids draped with charcoal eyelashes. Little fingers gathered around the wooden spoon and stirred slowly. It was in these moments that Lucas Scott knew his wife was thinking, no- _**contemplating**_ - all the ways in which this new woman could be an imposter. His father had often said he had married to perfect girl in that Peyton was just as vigilant about the law as he was. The solider could already tell that it was not only the food that was cooking in their stainless steel kitchen but also the blonde's mind, no doubt accumulating all the questions she was going to pose to Brooke as soon as she entered their home.

Lucas didn't mind though. He never had to worry about his wife defecting and for that he was grateful. She had been there since the beginning, and he had already lost Nathan.

"You checked her credentials? I assume you did a background check, ran her name through the system?" Bold insistence pushed for his reply and Lucas did not hesitate. Moving towards the tall bookcase, he pulled out a thick, heavy folder and slammed it onto the table with a thud. Peyton didn't move an inch, instead merely waiting patiently for his reply,

"I had Taggaro do it," came the automated response, crystal blue eyes scanning over the parchment. A thick finger trailed the paper in search of a name. "Besides, she killed one of my men today."

Golden girls danced over creamy shoulders as Peyton returned the spoon to the pot and stirred. "A man is dead? How is that possible?"

"Like I said," came the stoic response, eyes never leaving the book before them. "Brooke shot him."

"Brooke?" his wife responded, the word coming out more like an accusation than a question. "Sweetheart, you're not explaining yourself very well at all."

Sighing, thick hands flipped through the pages with intent. As the breath expelled from his lips, Lucas found what he was looking for. Pointed finger hit the page while his free hand pushed the book towards his wife, the blonde gazing down at the information as her husband spoke from the sidelines.

_Brooke Penelope Davis._

"A squadron left in the early hours to inspect a report that contraband was being held in a small church in the North East corner of the Kill Zone. Naturally, we had to check the lead."

Moving to the table, Peyton pulled out the chair and sat, eying her husband. "Go on." She pulled the book towards her and studied the photo intently. It was the usual standard military issue photo that gazed back at her. Chocolate hair fell upon a tiny frame with ease. Thin lips joined together, devoid of any tension. Emerald eyes stared back at Peyton without any emotion, the lifelessness exactly what the blonde was searching for. All in all, the photo represented a military peace keeper down to the hem on the uniform that adorned her body.

_And yet, Mrs Scott was still unsure._

"It's simple really," Lucas began, bringing a glass of water to his lips. "We landed and we were ambushed. I successfully managed to take down the insurgents but then Baker started behaving strangely. It was like he took one look at the fallen and snapped. He turned the gun on me, and that's when Brooke arrived."

"Well, I _do _have amazing timing."

Turning around towards the voice that had just entered the conversation, Peyton glanced curiously at the brunette before her. She was dressed as any service-woman would have been, her navy pencil skirt kissing her knees. Marshmallow white graced her top, the collared fabric tucked inside the skirt and held firmly in place. Stiletto pumps clicked across the floorboards in quick succession, the brunette thrusting out a hand as Peyton got to her feet.

"Brooke Davis. I assume you are Mrs. Scott?"

"Peyton," the blonde corrected her, taking the woman's soft hand in her own. She held her there for a while, the women staring one-another down in interest. While Lucas knew his wife was wary of anyone and anything, he was dead certain Brooke was exactly the same, but on an even bigger scale. The amount of questions she had asked during their first introduction was astounding. He never thought he'd meet a more suspicious person than Peyton, and then came Brooke. It was ironic now that both women, normally suspicious of everyone themselves, were deliberately making their own assumptions about one-another. Returning to the pot, Peyton pulled the steel container from the heat and began grabbing dishes.

"Amazing story," she continued, glancing back every now and again to watch Brooke's facial expressions. "That you managed to save my husband like that. Really quite extraordinary."

"Not really," the brunette replied simply, nodding to Lucas as he held out a chair for her to take. "I just didn't appreciate being told to wait outside."

"Excuse me?" Peyton asked questioningly, the scent of tomato and herbs filtering through the kitchen as she dished out the food.

"Your husband asked me to wait outside during our little expedition this morning." Green orbs flickered between husband and wife. "But lucky for him, I paid no mind to the request once the bullets began flying."

Lucas nodded his head as Peyton placed ceramic bowls before them. Tilting her head to the side, Brooke complimented the chef on her work. "This looks delicious, Peyton. Thank you."

"Of course," came the generic reply. "So tell me about Jagielski."

Brooke's green orbs flashed towards Lucas with confusion. Clearing his throat, the militant leader gave his wife a hard look. The blonde was unabashed however, wanting to hear for herself how this woman had suddenly managed to procure herself a place in her husband's unit. Returning her gaze towards the demanding blonde before her, Brooke stabbed the pasta with her fork and twirled.

"Jake, or Mr. Jagielski as you know him, has disappeared. At this point in time, we do not know whether he has been abducted or defected of his own free will."

"I see," Peyton replied, watching as Brooke brought the food to her lips. "And you didn't find it odd that you could not see that your boss, a man you spent every day with, was either in trouble or a traitor?"

"Well," Brooke smiled, elongated silver diving into the dining bowl below. Releasing the utensil, a low hum resonated within the brunette's throat without so much as a care. "Do you believe, Mrs. Scott, that your husband is perhaps the best militant leader Hope City has?"

"Without a doubt," the blonde replied, bony elbows landing on the oak table for support. "There is no soldier who could protect this city the way my husband can, and does."

"And would you also concede," Brooke continued, sharp fingernails tapping on the wood of the table. "That he is a smart man?"

"But of course," Peyton responded, tilting her head to the side, deciphering the strange line of questioning aimed at her from the woman before her. "But I am failing to see what this has to do with the subject of Mr. Jagielski?"

"And his men," Brooke continued, completely ignoring the blonde's questioning statement. "Would you say he maintains absolute control over them and knows their profiles inside and out?"

"Lucas is the best there is," Peyton lamented, reaching out and taking her husband's hand in her own. Bony fingers entwined with a surge of empowered strength. "He knows his men inside and out. No-one can match my husband as a leader, nor as a man." Thankful, Lucas nodded at his wife.

"Such a great man," Brooke conceded, turning to look at Lucas as she spoke. "And yet he had no idea his own partner was a defector."

Floored by the brunette's statement, Peyton turned hazel eyes upon her husband in a quest to seek an answer. Lucas sighed and glanced over at Brooke before he turned to his wife, pulling his hand from her and bringing it to his lips. Smooth skin met a sturdy finger, one brush all it took before the military leader spoke.

"It was Julian. Julian was the man Brooke shot today."

Swallowing hard, Lucas leaned back in his chair and waited. Hazel eyes stared straight at him, but the blonde said nothing. Instead, she turned and faced Brooke, her mind a wash with confusion.

"And how did you know he was defecting? Did you not just meet Julian that day?"

"I think the gun pointed in your husband's direction was my first indication." Peyton turned and looked at Lucas, her husband nodding his head to confirm the brunette's statements. Standing from the table, Brooke merely smiled at the couple before her. "Now whilst I appreciate your eye for detail, I can assure you Peyton, I'm not the one you need to be monitoring here. You can call anyone you need to but they will all confirm what I am telling you. My record is exemplary and I serve in the best interests of Hope City. I doubt you will find anyone better than the woman standing before you."

Swallowing hard, Peyton stood and held out her hand. "Then I am more than thankful for your role in ensuring my husband came home tonight. You are of course, always welcome in our home."

Delicate hands reached out and clasped around the outstretched fingers before her. Rising and falling slowly, the two women shook hands and closed the subject.

"I suppose I'd better start clearing the table. I assume you both have a lot to discuss regarding Nathan."

_Briiiiing. Briiiiiing. Briiiiing._

Shrill calls echoed throughout the house as the phone sounded off in the corner. Ceramic clinked on the wooden tabletop as Peyton dropped the bowls in her hand. Gazing at her husband, the blonde whispered sternly. "Don't forget your pill." Turning, she retreated into the living room and disappeared. Brooke stood and grabbed the empty bowls, bringing them to the sink. _Clink. __**Clink**__. Clink_. Dropping into the stainless steel concavity, Brooke watched as the bowls rolled around. Turning the tap, the water flowed effortlessly into the tub, Lucas joining the brunette.

"Leave those. I can get them."

"It's no trouble," came the mono-tonal reply, soft hands reaching for the detergent. Fingers pinched down on the plastic container, releasing the gooey green liquid within. Before she could begin scrubbing however, Lucas slid in beside her and buried his hands into the sink, Brooke turning and giving him a smile. "Or you could do it."

"I can, and while I do we can discuss what you will be saying to Nathan when you _see_ him tomorrow."

"_Interview_ him," Brooke corrected, turning her body so that the base of her neck rested against the counter. Creamy arms folded over her stomach as if holding her together. "I don't know how much information I can extract from him, but considering he is the biggest capture we have landed thus far, I'm sure anything we can gather regarding the resistance will be extremely useful."

"Agreed," Lucas countered, sturdy hands gracing the dirty dishes and eradicating the grime. "But Nathan is unlike anyone else you may have interview, Miss Davis. He is smart, cunning and lethal. Be warned, he might be extracting information from you more than anything else."

"Then perhaps you should be present," Brooke replied, turning to face Lucas. "After all, we wouldn't want me saying anything that shouldn't be said. Besides, I could do with some support. You're not wrong when you assume I haven't interviewed a man as notorious as him."

"I'll be there," the blonde agreed, reaching over and placing the clean dish on the drying rack. Brooke watched, amazed at this act of domestication. It showed a different side to the usually hardened military leader.

"Fantastic," Brooke replied, tony hands pushing her off the counter in one agile movement. Making her way across the floor, Lucas turned and watched her. Blue eyes were struck by her green stare, the brunette smiling. "Now, tell me where your pills are before you miss clock time."

"Of course," Lucas replied, thankful for the reminder. _If Peyton ever knew he'd slipped like this_... "Bathroom cabinet, top shelf."

Disappearing into the corridor, Lucas listened as Brooke made her way into the bathroom, the clink of the cabinet opening alerting him to her arrival. Pills rattled in their bottle like a rhythmic beat, Brooke returning shortly after and reaching up to the cabinet above Lucas' head. Diving in, she grasped a clear glass and filled it with water from the table. Holding out the pill, Lucas glanced down at his sud-covered hands and back to Brooke. Tilting her head, the brunette held the pills to his lips and slipped it in. Water graced his lips as she held the glass to him, the pill disappearing down his throat quickly.

"You should really be more strict, Mr Scott," Brooke scolded him, tipping the water down the sink as Lucas pulled out the plug. Disappearing down the drain, the water was swallowed into blackness. Nodding his head, he faced the questioning brunette. His mind was completely calm and he knew himself for than capable of pulling rank when he needed to.

"Miss Davis," the peace keeper began, hands landing squarely on protruding hips.

"Brooke," she corrected him, unable to stop herself from interrupting.

"Brooke, of course." His back straightened, stillness encompassing his form. "Whilst I appreciate your reminder, I feel you may have the wrong impression of me, so let me be clear. I have never missed a dosage since FS2012 became available. I have never been suspected of any illegal activity. I have served Hope City to the best of my ability, including arresting my own flesh and blood, and never have my decisions, actions or beliefs come into question. Whilst I did not see the evilness in the heart of my partner, do not underestimate my ability to eliminate any and all who pose a threat to The Father and the well-being of Hope City. If this is not enough for you, I suggest you find a more suitable area to utilize your talents."

"Understood," Brooke answered solemnly, walking towards her chair and picking up her bag. Sliding it over her shoulder, thick heels clapped against the hardened floor. "I guess I will see you tomorrow then, Mr. Scott."

"I guess you will," Lucas agreed, walking towards the door and opening it for her retreat. "Goodnight Brooke."

"Goodnight Lucas." Her raspy whisper was unmistakable. Emerald orbs clung to his baby blues in a minute of dead silence. Warm breath escaped plump lips, the leader's stance stiffening a little as his wife appeared behind them. Coming to her husband's side, Peyton smiled at Brooke.

"Goodnight Brooke. I hope to see you again."

"Oh, I believe it will be so," Brooke replied, glancing at Lucas one last time before exiting the house, the click of the closing door sounding out behind her.

~x~X~x~

There was a chill in the air.

Darkened shadows cast gloomy hand prints across the stone walls. Silver streaks pushed their way through the metal bars of the heightened window and splashed their vibrancy over the calingous cell. Lying on a hardened bed, Nathan Scott stared at the moon as it shone its brilliance upon the walls of his prison. Thick hands rested over a thinning waist, joined together by the linking of his fingers. It was at this time that he felt most peaceful- and more truthfully, more human. Knowing that he was staring at the same brilliant sky, untouched by the monstrosities of man, was humbling to say the least. It was also a comfort that those who believed in him, in his cause, were undoubtedly staring at the very same point in the sky. It made him feel less alone.

_It made him feel like the pain he was enduring was all worthwhile._

"I should really do something about windows. They say a man is more likely to talk when he goes a little out of his mind."

The all-familiar voice fell on the younger Scott's ears and invoked a feeling of anger. He treasured it, finding it ironic that the very man who wiped emotion from the populous was the exact same figure who invoked one of the more dangerous emotions out there. Turning his head to the left, Nathan glared at The Father, _his father_, with a look of disgust.

_He would not be broken by anyone. Especially not his loathsome father._

"Does that not defeat the purpose? You showing your men that in order to get information from me I would need to _feel _intense psychological pain?"

"Not at all," came the smarmy reply, Dan taking a few steps closer to his son's cell. He sighed deeply, a small smile forming a the corners of his lips. "In fact, it would only lament my ideal that human emotions send people crazy and are thus a danger to all humanity."

Firm hands pushed down on the lumpy mattress and propelled the raven-haired warrior upward. He cut an intimidating figure, even with his slightly emaciated frame. Every muscle still burst across his body like a warning to all who opposed him. Dominating the conversation, he was quick to step up to the bars and clasp the metal in his cold hands.

"There will come a day when your words will fall on deaf ears, old man. And when that day comes, wherever I will be, I will be smiling and rejoicing and feeling!"

"Wherever you will be..." Dan replied, lamenting his sons choice of words as they swirled in the air around them. "You say that like your life will continue beyond these cobblestone walls. Do not fool yourself into believing that you will be leaving this prison in anything less than a body bag, my son."

Although Dan's words hit the insurgents ears like a bullet to the heart, he knew a reaction at this point would only cause the eldest Scott to bask in his own mental victory. Instead, Nathan chose to meet his father head on, an act which Dan had always found hard to handle, even in the days before the war.

"Better to do it now then, father. For in heaven, I can still look down and watch as you fall."

Strong hands dipped down and entwined into either sides of his pockets. Silky material kissed his smooth hands and he held them there. Keeping his composure, Dan spoke to the son he once saw as an ally, the boy now wearing the cloak of a traitor.

"Not until we find out who you are working for, my son."

Tension boiled over and soaked the room in its hostility. Pulling himself against the metal bars, Nathan eyed his father with a look that could only be described as intimidating. Laughing through the metal confines, the man scoffed at the words of his once-adored parent.

"You never were one to believe I could be a leader. You always looked at Lucas like he would be your saving grace. Lucas is _stronger_. Lucas is _smarter_. Lucas is _braver_... you never once imagined that I, _Nathan_, could do anything on my own. Well guess what Papa Scott, you were wrong!"

"You had every opportunity Nathan. _**Every **_opportunity. You were trained, you were one of the best..." Dan lowered his voice then, a small sigh pushing past firm lips. "But you threw it all away to chase a dream that will never be a reality."

Nathan sneered at his father, large white teeth grinning at Dan like a devilish kind of taunt. "This is reality, _Father,_" the young man replied, accentuating the name like an intended insult. "Just because you have me behind your bars doesn't mean the resistance stops here..."

Devious lips curled up into a smirk. Heavy boots scraped along the dirty floor as Dan stepped closer to his son. Anger flashed through Nathan's eyes as his father approached, yet the city's leader was unphased. Leaning in, a low growl escaped his lips.

"This I know, Nathan. Because you're right. I do not believe for one second that you decided to leave us on your own free will. I do not believe that you mustered up enough people to create an army to challenge us, all on your own." Heavy with intent, the voice rang on. "Which means there is another... and while we have you locked away in here, _her_ time will be running out."

It was at this point in time that the ability to feel came at a cost. Fear clenched Nathan in it's grip, the rogue fighter barely able to swallow the large lump that was forming in his throat. He pushed himself to remain calm and give away no information, his reaction one Dan was monitoring closely. He knew his father was poaching, but his body went into immediate protective mode all the same.

"You're fishing, old man," came the casual response, heart threatening to beat out of a nervous chest. "You have nothing except me and you know it. Is this really all the city can muster for a leader? A moron who makes false assumptions based on idiotic ideas that circulate in his tiny br..."

"Listen here, _infant_," Dan growled, thick hands reaching through and clasping onto Nathan's shirt as two soldier's held the younger Scott in place. The man struggled under the tyrant's grip, Dan heavy breath hitting his face as he spoke. "I raised you, you _fool_. You think I do not know my own son? I know someone got to you, led you astray because you're right, you were never as strong as your brother and you were always a sucker for a pretty lady..."

Metal slammed as Nathan's body was pressed into the cell's bars, a low huff resonating from his clenched jaw. Flailing arms were met with the constriction of barbaric soldiers. Pain shot up his right arm as they twisted it around to stop his struggling. "So when you're lying in here at night I want you to remember, we will get her. Your brother will never stop until he's hunted her down and dragged her traitorous ass through the town square like the piece of crap she is."

Growls resonated from deep within Nathan's chest, confirming his father's suspicions. Smiling, Dan turned and nodded at the soldiers, the men immediately releasing Nathan from their grip. Breaths of fury pushed through quivering lips and landed on the now icy air. Loose stones crunched under Dan's feet as he stepped forward and leaned down, his eyes meeting with that of his son's. "And when we have pulled every last bit of information she has within her, you will watch as we set her alight and dispense of her forever."

"Arrrgggghhhhhh!"

Charging at the bars, Nathan roared at his smiling father. Stepping back, the ruthless leader merely smiled at his angered son.

"Enjoy these feelings you've rallied so hard for, my son. They're all you seem to have left."

Chuckling, he turned and made his way back down the darkened corridor, the clink of heavy metal echoing back down to Nathan. Tears sprang to his eyes and he sank to the floor, the feeling of defeat welling in the pit of his stomach. He could handle being beaten, verbally assaulted, hell, even watching his own brother see him as nothing more than a bug that needed to be squashed. He thought he could handle anything they had to throw at him because the prize at the end, everything they had to gain, was worth all the pain in the world. It surprised him that there was indeed something else more worthy to him.

Something worth more than what they were fighting for. Something that was now being hunted by the most lethal assassin this totalitarian government had to offer. Something he couldn't live without.

_The woman he loved._

~x~X~x~

_Ivory papers clung to the metallic desk in desperation. Surrounded by the dreary greys and silvers of the office room, piercing blue eyes studied them for the hundredth time. Silence laid a heavy hand over the scene as the early hours of the morning dragged on. Reaching over the paperwork, Lucas Scott willed an answer the spring forth to him. It was strange seeing his brother's face staring back at him, to see the criminal he had become. It felt like it was only just yesterday that they had taken on the duty of being the protectors of Hope City. Together, they were a force to be reckoned with. Brothers in arms, in every sense possible._

_Where had it all gone wrong?_

_Click. **Click**. Click. **Click**._

_Stiletto heels pounded the tiled floor slowly, echoing throughout the silent office. Turning in their direction, Lucas stood as the buxom brunette approached. Silky material clung to her body, accentuating the curves that now caught the militant's eye. Reaching a delicate hand to her ear, she pushed away the chocolate tendrils that hugged her shoulders and smiled in his direction. Standing to his feet, Lucas offered her a chair as she reached him._

"_Good morning, Miss Davis. I was just going over Nathan's files..."_

_Ignoring his offer for the chair, Brooke reached over and pulled up the file containing the rebels picture. Raising an eyebrow, green orbs glanced up and met with sparkling blue. _

"_Cute."_

"_Excuse me?" came the gruff response, a slight unfamiliar sense forming in the base of his stomach. Reaching out, the blonde snatched the file from her fingertips swiftly. "That's a rebel you're talking about. **An insurgent**. There is nothing cute about that!** There is nothing cute about my brother!**"_

_Turning, Brooke flashed him a devilish grin and shrugged her shoulders innocently. Leaning forward, she trailed a delicate finger over his heaving chest and looked down. He could smell the sweet strawberry scent of her hair, an ache beginning to form in it of his stomach. _

_**Was it his stomach?** He wasn't sure._

_Stepping backwards with slow, agonizing steps, the brunette placed her firm ass against the side of the desk and leaned backwards. Tiny hands cupped the edge of the tabletop for support. Biting her lower lip, she smiled as he swallowed hard, engrossed by the sight of her. Her chest rose and fell with each breath she took, supple breasts hypnotizing him. As if on cue, his lower body responded yet again._

_What was happening?_

"_Actually," she breathed, svelte legs rubbing against one-another as the military leader watched them "I prefer my men a little more rough around the edges. Cute is great, but not completely my type."_

_Licking his now hungry lips in response, Lucas inched closer like a moth to a flame. Heavy breaths left trembling lips, his mind desperately seeking the answers he needed to satisfy her. Out of nowhere, his body suddenly took over and fought with his mind for control. It was like he'd been possessed, Brooke working her witchery on him._

"_Then what is your type?"_

"_You... **Broody**."_

_And then he was gone._

_Seizing her in his hands, Lucas pulled her onto his hungry lips. Sweetness burst over his tongue as he tasted her, thick hands gripping at her shirt in starvation. Trailing down her body, they landed on her supple ass and clenched. She moaned then, the hum resonating throughout his mouth, reigniting the flame. Gripping tensely, he pulled her up into the air and slammed her down on the desk._

_**Bam!**_

_Silky hands reached forth and pulled at the middle of his shirt, the material screaming beneath her grip as she ripped it open. Labored breaths hit his neck as she trailed her lips upwards, the intensity in his pants now beyond unbearable. He ached for her in ways he'd never imagined. He became drunk on her scent, craving her taste each time her mouth connected with his and sent bursts of sweetness all through his mouth. Spreading her legs, Brooke guided Lucas' hands down to her creamy thighs and up under her skirt. Met with silky material, hungry fingertips gripped and pulled south. _

"_Uggghhhhh..."_

_Her voice sang to him as he touched her, fueling him onwards. Reaching up, his fingers tangled in her hair and pulled their lips apart. Her sweet breath kissed his face as she opened her eyes and shone her emerald brilliance in his direction, lips reddened from their contact. Staring at her, Lucas knew Brooke was the only thing he wanted right now._

_**The only thing**..._

"_Take me, Lucas," she breathed softly, knees spreading to invite the militant in. Closing the gap, he grabbed hold of her behind the knees, her soft skin glorious on his fingertips. She slid across the desk easily, unbuttoning his jeans and setting him free. Reaching up slowly, she captured his mouth in hers. Sharp teeth nibbled at his bottom lip, dragging it out before releasing it playfully. Leaning upward, she clasped her hand around his neck and dragged his ear down to her lips, whispered lust falling on him._

"_Take me, Lucas."_

_He needed no other invitation. Plummeting inside of her, he cried out as her warmth encased him. Further and further he pushed, the line between heaven and earth blurring right before him. Sheer ecstasy engulfed him, taking over his body and soul in the blink of an eye. In the height of it all, with her draped all over him, there was only one word the brooding blonde could utter as he succumbed to the all-consuming delirium surrounding him._

"_Brooke..."_

"Brooke..."

Eyes widened in alarm as his body shot upright. Damp sheets covered his trembling body, sweat dripping from his over-heated skin. Reaching for his chest, Lucas felt the unmistakable beat of his accelerated heart. Images of her flashed across his mind, the blonde shaken from the vivid dream that had just played out before him. Turning to his right he saw his wife's sleeping form, still despite his rough awakening. Pulling the sheets to the side, toned legs dangled from the side of the bed as Lucas stopped to catch his breath. Questions raged through his mind, answers evading him.

_What had just happened?_

_Why did he dream about her of all people?_

_How would he be able to explain this?_

_How was any of this possible?_

Getting to his feet, Lucas scuffled out of the bedroom and down the darkened hall. Cool tiles hit his bare skin as he entered the bathroom, a flick of the switch lighting him up in a fluorescent glow. Staring ahead, he glanced at himself in the mirror. Blue eyes met his gaze in a reflection of uncertainty. Reaching up, he pulled open the cabinet door and reached in for the red pills that stood out above everything else.

_Take them whenever you feel they're needed. Maintain order and serve Hope City and humanity's best interests. Your people need you. _

His father's words boomed throughout his mind. His instructions were clear. His people needed him.

_But what did he need?_

Closing the door, Lucas stared back at the reflection before him and let out a long, deep breath. He was stronger than that, stronger than anyone in the entire city. His brother was the rogue, not him. Lucas Scott was tough, fierce and loyal. With or without his weapons. With or without his troops support. With or without some stupid, insignificant dream.

_Right?_

Right.

Turning away from his reflection, the brooding fighter took a few moments, satisfied that he had managed to resolve the questions that plagued his heavy mind. He didn't need any answers and for that he was thankful. His mission was clear, and no brunette he barely knew was going to come in and destroy all of that. No dream was going to send him off course. Not Lucas Scott. Reaching up, he flicked the switch on the bathroom wall before disappearing back into the darkness of the night.

~x~X~x~

So, what do you guys think? I love that you are all speculating on what could happen and I am thoroughly humbled by all the people who have reviewed thus far! It really is inspiring to hear what people have to say and it pushes me to continue writing a story that is good enough for all of you. I know this chapter was rather long, but I think once I get started sometimes I can't stop until it's ended in a way that seems somewhat clean and well-rounded. Haha, I think I might sound a little crazy right now!

Anywho, big THANK YOU to all reviewers who took the time to leave a note. Also, thank you to the people who have favorited this story and me as an author. It's so cool to come on here and feel like your work is appreciated! Okay, I shall stop rambling so you can scroll down and hit that review button lol.

God bless

xox


	4. Inside My Head

**Chapter 4: Inside My Head**

**~x~X~x~**

_And you bother me, you possess me  
You're there again, ahead of me  
I won't let go_

_I won't let go  
You're inside my head_**  
**

**~x~X~x~**

Even in the impenetrable warmth of the morning sun, nothing could erase the icy cold chill that traveled down the warrior's spine. The definitive clink of metal resonated throughout the depressing cell block as guards brought captives to and from their rooms of imprisonment. There were many of them there, avid resistors, who would face the fiery pits of hell to stand by what they believed in. Though their cries of agony tugged at the heartstrings of their fellow comrades, each man in that prison was a warrior. An avenger. A freedom fighter.

Of course, the new regime liked to call them something infinitely more sinister. _Outlaws_.

Drawing a slow breath as he heard the newest hollers of pain surrounding him, Nathan Scott kept his composure. As a leader of those who fought for the freedom of mankind, the commander of the men and women who laid down their lives for the cause, it was only fitting that he remain completely impenetrable. _Completely __**unbreakable**_. It was true what they said, these feelings they fought hard for came with some burden. If they wanted all the good feelings, they had to take the bad. Feelings of helplessness when a fellow resistance fighter was facing the torture chamber. Feelings of sheer rage when the robot soldiers from hell carried their broken and bleeding bodies back to their cells, dumping them carelessly on the ground like they were nothing more than a bug they could squash beneath their shoe. Feelings of undeniable hatred when faced with the knowledge that good men,_ good __**friends**_, were here to die.

Death was all a part of the process. As a fighter, Nathan knew this. _As a human being, it was a bitter pill to swallow._

He had little time to contemplate the evil doings of the world around him today, however. As the ominous clink of metal rang out behind him, the leader knew his time had come. Without so much as a word, two pairs of thick hands grabbed the resistance leader and roughly dragged him to his feet. He didn't fight back, tilting his head to the side as he heard an ominous buzzing around him. The cell block seemed alive almost, and all the feelings he had been denied came floating around him like a protective shield. As the guards pulled him from his cell and began to lead him towards the room where he would no doubt face his own kind of torturous interrogation, Nathan smiled when he realized the guards themselves could not sense the atmosphere that surrounded them. Their stupid pills, used as protection against feelings which could harm them, now rendered them completely unable to read the aura that now engulfed them. It was when Nathan heard his cell door slam into its closed position that he began to realize what all the fuss was about. Led forward by the burly guards, Nathan couldn't help but smile at the imprisoned men who ran forward to their cells and saluted. Skin and bones, covered in dirt, they cheered on their leader like he was a hero. This was why he remained so strong. This was why he never showed weakness in front of his men. Because it gave them _**hope**_.

_And without hope, they would have nothing._

Pushed through a large lead door, the youngest Scott was confronted with the off-putting gun-metal grey walls that created his dreary surroundings. Of course he shouldn't have been surprised, in order to suppress one must not use any form of coloring that may inspire any kind of feeling. Likened to passion, these colors were considered contraband. Shuffled along the hallway, he could feel the pairs of eyes that landed on him. Nathan would have called them curious, but then that of course would have led to a new wave of accusations, possibly against innocent people. Whilst he fought against his father and the totalitarian regime he imposed, he could not fault those who did his bidding because they did not know any better. Neither did he, until _she_ had entered his life. Thoughts of her began to filter into his mind, her presence lingering in his soul and giving him renewed strength

"Move."

Shoved in the back, Nathan stumbled forward and into a room completely surrounded by glass. He could see his own reflection, but he turned and waved in every direction for he knew there were eyes staring at him, studying his every move. No doubt sharply tuned ears were recording the conversation Nathan knew he was about to have, prepared to examine his every word. It was the standard protocol he himself had been trained to adhere to, so none of the treatment he was receiving took him by surprise. Placing himself on the chair before him, the raven-haired fighter slid his cuffed hands on the metal table and waited. It wasn't long before a familiar face came striding through the door, a pair of identical blue eyes gazing back at him. It often shocked him how identically-colored their eyes were, but how infinitely different the color of their souls had become.

Didn't matter in either case. Nathan was still the only one who could really get under his older brother's skin.

"Ahhh, Lucas dear brother, I was wondering when you were going to get around to me." Leaning back in his chair, Nathan oozed both arrogance and charm. It was hard to see how the two were even related. Where one was of the straight and narrow, the other was jagged, crooked lines. "And Mr. Jagielski will be striding through that door no doubt to begin his probing examination."

This caught the military leader's attention. Pulling the chair out in front of him, the blonde brooder breathed heavily. "And how did you come to know Mr. Jagielski was involved in this case?"

Tapping a finger to his nose like he held his own little secret, Nathan smirked at his brother. "Now, now, not even Martha Stewart shared all her secrets. Of course, she did quite literally take them to the grave when the world went to shit, but hey, what can ya do?" Leaning forward, thick fingers clasped together and landed on the table before them with a thud. "So, since you are still wearing your training bra when it comes to interrogating those higher on the food chain than you, might I ask when this loser will be interviewing me? I have a pressing matter of a _spider's web and caught fly_ scene to view back in my lovely cell."

"I'm afraid that thrilling stage spectacular will have to wait, Mr Scott." Bursting into the room, raspy tones hit the air. Jerking his head to the left, Nathan's eyes landed on the sharp brunette before him. Confusion washed over his features as he gazed at her, clearly not the person he was expecting. She stood before him, dumping a huge pile of papers onto the metallic table before leaning over to look him straight in the eye. "I'm Brooke Davis and I will be interviewing you today."

"Well, how about I bend you over the table right now and show you what_ real _feeling is all about, Miss Davis?" Nathan smirked as he gazed at her, eyes wandering up and down her body as if to taunt her. Little did he know, it was not Brooke who was feeling the pressure of his sexual innuendo.

"Back off!"

Launching himself from his seat, Lucas leaped in front of Brooke and glared at his brother. Nostrils flared with intensity, fists curling into quivering balls. It stunned the younger Scott, Nathan letting out a breath of surprised air that was soon followed by a grin so big it could have illuminated the entire room. "Well, well, well..." Nathan goaded, moving out from behind the table and taking a step towards his brother. "Isn't this an interesting turn of events?"

Surprised by his heated reaction, Brooke glared at Lucas as she shoved him backwards. If she was going to get Nathan to talk, his brother could not be getting in the way. He was there for her protection and to ensure she was the one doing everything right, yet ironically he could have blown the whole thing in the first five minutes. "Back down Lucas, now!"

Scolded, Lucas glared at Nathan intensely. Anger resonated from every fiber of his being, but his fists unclenched somewhat and slowly, he stood back. _What had happened to him_? He couldn't identify what was raging through him, a poison that coursed his veins. It was unfamiliar in its identity, but Lucas knew it wasn't good. He also knew the various pairs of eyes watching over this interrogation _knew_ it wasn't good. Turning, he faced the windows and held up his hand, signaling for whomever was behind to go and grab his pack so that he could refuel.

_A pill was needed now more than ever._

Nathan watched as his brother followed the same old routine, but his interest had been piqued. Never before had he seen Lucas so amped up. Even before a bloodthirsty battle, he had always remained cool, calm and collected. That was why Dan had chosen him to be military leader. Nathan remembered how the old goat often referred to Lucas as the "sensible" one. The one who would succeed him. But staring at the quivering blond now, Nathan could see that his older brother was but a shell of that valiant warrior whom everyone feared. Someone had gotten to their grand old leader and he was thrilled. Staring ahead at the beautiful brunette before him, his brooding brother had presented him with his Achilles' heel and he fully intended to exploit this new bit of information as much as possible.

"Now, Mr. Scott," Brooke proceeded, her voice drawing Nathan from his thoughts. "We are more than aware that you are in fact one of the leaders when it comes to the resistance regime." Leaning forward, soft hands clasped together as emerald perfection watched the rebel carefully. "What we desire for you to tell us is the name of the people who got you involved?"

Leaning forward, Nathan smiled as he became closer to the woman before him. He could sense his brother's tension increase as he moved forward, and he relished this notable fact. He doubted very much that his brother's wife would have enjoyed it so much though. Then again, she was an uncaring bitch that Nathan had grown to hate anyway, so what did he care? Oozing confidence, the younger Scott nodded towards Brooke as he once again gazed at her curvy form.

"That is a very nice blouse you are wearing, Miss Davis." Licking his lips, his voice lowered in a wave of blatant lust. "You are certainly much more desirable to look at than Mr Jagielski. He was far too soft looking for a man anyway." Reaching forward, Nathan grabbed Brooke's hand, rubbing the creamy skin with his roughened thumb. Lucas stepped forward in the background but Brooke held up her hand, keeping him at bay.

"You like the touch of a woman better?"

Nathan smiled, cupping her hand completely in both of his own. "Isn't that a little obvious, Miss Davis?"

Staring at one another, the two opposing forces sat in silence. The air felt thick with tension, Lucas barely able to breath. He hated the way his brother held Brooke so closely, finding himself feeling somewhat enviable of his position. The way he blatantly ignored the rules but got to reap the rewards. How he got to touch her the way Lucas had wanted... _**ARGH!**_ Turning from the sight, Lucas took in sharp breaths and composed himself. He willed the thoughts to stop, scared of them more than anything. This was not fitting for the leader of the protective army. He knew he had been compromised and that something had to be done about it. But even as he made up his mind to turn himself in to be debriefed, Lucas caught sight of the way Brooke was managing Nathan.

It was then his mind completely lost control.

Although he knew she was following orders and doing exactly as she should have been, Lucas found his head screaming at him that Brooke was acting inappropriately. Although he knew he was wrong, his mind was winning the war. It was telling him that she was _enjoying_ this! She _liked_ the way he held her, Lucas was _sure_ of it. They had all been fooled by her. She was an enemy fighter, she was a traitor! He could feel his blood boiling beneath the surface, his face flushed with heat. Turning to demand her exit, Brooke's next words caught the blonde leader by surprise, bringing him crashing back to reality before his paranoia got out of control.

"Did _she_ feel like this?"

Nathan cocked his head to the side, his smile fading just a little. Her question had startled him much like it had his brother, and he wasn't sure what her angle was. He decided to play it cool, feigning disinterest in her question and working to avert her attention elsewhere.

"You have the most beautiful chocolate hair. It really is a shame you are kept locked away in this prison cell you like to call life."

"Is she brunette? Is that why you fell for her?" Her face remained a blank stare, but it was obvious she was starting to get to the weary soldier. He pulled his hand from hers, rolling his eyes as if to announce he was already bored. But Brooke knew better. She had trained for this.

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about, Miss Davis."

"Oh, but I think you do," Brooke pressed on, sliding backwards and straightening herself in her chair. She remained just as lifeless as she had seemed when she entered the room, but somehow she had become the primary power holder in their little scenario. "You see, the _Resistance_ existed long before you became a part of it."

Nathan laughed, but his voice held a glint of nervousness. Lucas sensed it, and he stepped forward with his arm folded across his chest. Brooke was getting to his younger brother, and he liked it. For his part though, the younger Scott continued to show indifference. "I fail to see why that is an important statement to make."

"Well, Nathan," Brooke continued, a short breath of determined air escaping her luscious lips. "That means you were recruited. And history has taught us that when a once great man betrays his entire kingdom, it is usually under the influence of a great love for a great woman."

This statement threw the resistance leader for six. He swallowed hard, all ease and friendliness draining from his eyes as he now glowered at the woman before him. She was lethal, and he should have known that the minute Mr Jagielski had not entered the room. He had to try another tactic and fast.

"I thought reading any literature was considered a felony, Miss Davis. Are you sure this is something you want to admit to? After all, it does place you in the same league as me." He chuckled, although it was forced.

"I didn't have to read it to remember it." Brooke stood to her feet, heels clicking on the floor as she neared Nathan's side of the interrogation table. "My memories are my own. It is the one thing that cannot be controlled. It is also the one thing that keeps us all exactly where we should be." Leaning in close, he could smell her skin and feel the heat from her body as she whispered. "We will find her Nathan, and we will _kill_ her. I will personally see to it that every now is ripped from her hands and feet, every hair pulled from her head, every method of torture placed onto her with the full extent of Hope City's law so that she will be begging to let us listen to her confessions. And when we do all of this, and she is broken and beaten and bloody, I will set her alight like the heretic she is... and I will make you listen to her scream."

_Thump. **Thump**. Thump. **Thump**._

And then he was gone.

Rising from his chair, Nathan threw his hands in the air and wrapped Brooke's neck in his cuffs, the silver metal digging into her creamy throat and causing her to gasp for air. Lucas ran forward in an instant, screaming for assistance as he slammed into the dueling pair and sent them flying backwards into the reflective walls of glass. Brooke reached up frantically for the chains around her neck, feeling the warm sensation of liquid oozing down her skin as he throat burned with the lack of air. With a quick fist to his face, Lucas punched his brother square in the nose, a deafening crack resounding throughout the tiny room. Nathan released his hold just a little, his vision blurring as flashes of red flooded his eyesight. He didn't dare let go of Brooke though, the witch having flicked a switch within him that could not be shut off. She had to die, there was no going back now.

Bursting through the front door, men in silver coats threw a medical pack to the floor and proceeded to shove a large needle into Nathan's ripped arms. As the sharp metal penetrated his skin, the younger Scott began to weaken, allowing Lucas to pull Brooke free from his insanely tight grasp. Nathan slumped to the ground, heavy breaths indicating that the prisoner was indeed still alive. Holding her in his arms, Lucas and Brooke watched as the Resistance leader was dragged away by no less than four men, leaving them alone on the floor of the interrogation room. Reaching for the bag that lay strewn across the metallic covering, Lucas dove inside and pulled out the antiseptic and gauze, Brooke sliding into a seated position on the cold floor. She winced when the liquid hit her skin, the sting never something she enjoyed.

"How did you know?" Lucas questioned, still in shock at how easy it was for Brooke to get into his brother's head. Had she done the same thing to him? Was she playing on his younger brother's mind like she was playing on his?

"Hmm?" Brooke responded, turning her eyes to face the baby blues that were staring at her.

"How did you know what to say to get my brother to inadvertently tell us what we needed to know? I mean, how did you know he even knew anything at all?"

Brooke swallowed hard as the pain in her neck continued, still trying to calm her nerves. "First of all, he is the known leader of the Resistance. Or at least, one of. Surely there was a leader before he was even recruited. Secondly, he knew what Mr Jagielski looked like."

This revelation started Lucas, the brooder silently cursing himself for not having picked up on that vital bit of information. How had it eluded him?

"When I entered the room, he was surprised to see a woman but also drawn to it. He is drawn to women in power. He admires it. Instantly, I knew then that your brother would have most certainly been drawn to the Resistance cause by the irresistible charms of a beautiful woman."

"How did you know it was a woman?" Lucas asked again, dabbing at her skin as delicately as he could.

"Because it's always a woman," Brooke replied, reaching out and taking Lucas' hand in her own as he pulled the disinfected cloth from her skin. "Especially when it comes to the heart of a man."

Reaching up to wrap the bandage around her delicate neck, Lucas couldn't help but feel something within him change. He knew in that moment she was right. She had been right all along. She was brilliantly gifted and he admired that about her. All he wanted to do was protect her. But it was wrong to feel that way and he had to fight it. His life depended on it.

And in turn, so did hers. Because if they ever found out that she had changed him in any way she was doomed.

He couldn't let that happen.

_He would die first_.

~x~X~x~

A heavy cloud hung over the quiet city in the late hours of the afternoon. Sending a chill through the air, wispy fog danced between the stale streets as men and women made their way home. Had it not been for the urgent call from a rather unsettled father-in-law, Peyton Scott would have been at home too, no doubt getting dinner ready for when her husband arrived home. It was standard procedure after all. But today was different. During her usual daily grind at the military head office, she received an unexpected call from Dan Scott, insisting they meet atop of the military headquarters to discuss and urgent matter. It seemed odd that he would request her, she was no more than a secretary in the weapon's division, but she obeys none-the-less.

For when Dan Scott made an order, it was followed. No questions asked.

_They would die otherwise._

Hearing the unmistakable chime of the elevator doors behind her, the pencil thin woman turned and watched as the city's leader made his way over to her. His attire never changed, always dressed in a slick business suit and perfectly combed hair. Yet in spite of his clean-cut appearance, Dan seemed unimpressed. Stalking towards her, she turned and looked back over the darkening city skyline, feeling the heat from his body as he stopped next to her to also admire the view.

The air felt even more sinister standing next to him.

"We have a problem," he began, his tone even yet serious.

Nodding her head in understanding, Peyton spoke calmly, her honeyed southern accent still in tact. "Tell me."

"Brooke Davis," Dan began, the name instantly recognizable to the honey blonde. "What do you know about her?"

"She came over for dinner the other night," Peyton explained, her voice never wavering as she spoke. "She seemed on the level, very direct and highly intelligent. She is investigating your other son, I believe."

"Yes," Dan replied, thoughts circulating his mind as he heard the information he'd already known. Digging his hands into the pockets of his pants, he rolled forward a little on the balls of his feet but never broke his gaze of the magnificent sunset before them."But she replaced someone else in the case. Someone who has gone missing?"

"Jake Jagielski," Peyton answered, confirming the father's suspicions. "He disappeared right before your son attacked the city. He was to be the one to question Nathan."

"Hmmm." Peyton could tell Dan was interested in Brooke, suspicion one of the many things he had been renowned for. There was never a soul in Hope City who didn't live under the understanding that at any one time a citizen may be brought in for questioning regarding illicit activities or hearsay. Dan had always professed that his strict regime was in the best interests of the human race- that life itself was preserved because of his heavy hand. After the atrocities of war, it was hard not to believe him. Peyton knew with all her might he was to be trusted. It was Dan himself that pulled her into the safe refuge of the beginning city and married her to his son. He had shown enormous faith in her and she would be loyal to him until the end.

_She literally owed him her lif_e.

"What has happened, Father?" She turned to face him now, the concern on his aging features not going unnoticed. "Is Brooke Davis a problem?"

"Your husband reacted tonight." The words sent a chill through the air, Peyton taking a deep breath as she listened to the sorrowful news. "He reacted when his traitorous brother hit on Brooke Davis."

"And you're sure about this?" Peyton asked, knowing the very thought of Lucas being compromised would conjure nothing but severe disappointment in Dan. At least he could handle the feelings and not lose his mind like the rest of them would.

"I've seen the tape. It is certain." He pulled out a photo from his pocket, placing the image in front f Peyton so that she could see. There, lying on the cold, grey ground of what appeared to be an interrogation room, was Lucas and Brooke. To a normal eye this would seem innocent, but for people who knew Lucas, like Dan and Peyton, it was the subtle signs that gave him away. The way he cradled her head in hands. The way he pulled her close. The way he closed his eyes as he held her there. It didn't anger the blonde to see it but it reinforced within her that Brooke Davis was a threat and in order to protect their military leader, her husband, they needed to sort out this mess as soon as possible.

"This was just a snapshot. The way he physically attacked his brother gave it away." Peyton closed her eyes at the news, shaking her head in disbelief. Those bastard rebels were everywhere. "What makes me believe my son can be saved is the fact that he asked for his medication when he knew he had reacted. He knew something was wrong."

"That he had been compromised?" Peyton knew her husband was still their military leader then, making decisions that benefited the city.

"Yes. I believe someone is out to get our boy, and possibly even Brooke Davis" Dan cleared his throat, straightening up as the elevator doors opened once more. Turning to face the new arrival, Peyton opened her mouth slowly, knowing now what procedures were to be put in place.

"Felix, welcome." Dan reached out his hand, the tall man kneeling down as he accepted it graciously. Standing to his feet, he stood at a massive height, the newest trained recruit in the Peace Keeping army. He was a deadly force to be reckoned with, having already eliminated fifteen insurgents since his arrival. He was rough, tough and not one to be messed with. The dangerous glint in his eye made Peyton completely understand where his reputation for being a slaughtering machine came from.

_There was a reason people feared him_.

"Sir, I came as soon as I got the message." Turning to face Peyton, he smiled and held out his hand. "And the wife of our military front man here as well. A pleasure, Mrs. Scott."

"We'll see," Peyton replied coolly, still unsure why Felix was even here. If Lucas was to be rehabilitated, what was the need for him? She turned and stared at Dan, clearly wanting answers.

"You will partner with my son from now on," Dan declared, an order which seemed to please Felix. "Since the death of his insurgent partner Julian Baker, a spot has opened up. Naturally, where my son is concerned, I require only the best to ensure he is not compromised any further."

"Compromised further?" came the startled response, Felix immediately turning serious as he heard the news. "Has he reacted?"

"What has happened is not of your concern. Your job is to stop it from happening. I will not lose another son!" Felix nodded in understanding, throwing a look Peyton's way before saluting his master.

"I will not let you down, Sir."

"Excellent," Dan replied, reaching out and wrapping his arm around Peyton. "Lucas is the future of this city, of all humanity, and we cannot lose him to the dregs of this city who would see to it that our way of life, our preservation, is destroyed." Unwrapping himself from the blonde, he began to make his way towards the elevator, the doors opening for the leader as he stepped inside. Two faces stared back at him, orders now put in place.

"And what of Brooke Davis?" Peyton called out, still unsure of Dan's plans for the brunette at the center of the controversy.

Thinking long and hard, Dan took a deep breath and looked at Felix, the soldier straightening up at his glance.

"If she has compromised my son there is really only one ting we can do with her." Reaching over the hit the button, the leader placed his hands back into the silky pockets of his pants and gave the order.

"Kill her."

~x~X~x~

Hello lovely readers – I'M BACK! I know it has been far too long since I updated but due to family issues, health and starting a new job it has been really hard to find the time to sit down and give my fics the proper attention they deserve. However, now the dust has settled and I will begin updating again!

Thank you to all the readers who left a review for this story. It's always great to hear people's thoughts and speculations. It not only gives me food for thought on the story itself, but also guides me in directions I may not have taken otherwise. So thanks, sincerely, for all your reviews. They mean the world to me.

Anyway, here's to the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!

Much love and god bless

Chrissy

xox


	5. Stars and Boulevards

**Chapter 5: Stars & Boulevards**

**~x~X~x~**

_Look out, they're coming after us with big guns,  
They're only gonna tell you all the bad things I've done  
Even if the words they say aren't true, they've won,  
And I'm left here dyin' in the sun  
Oh, seems like I'm always on my own... _

**~x~X~x~**

Heavy clouds scattered across the early morning sky, illuminated by the glow of the rising morning sun. A bird's cry sounded off in the distance, echoing through the empty streets of Hope City. It was hard to believe in such a peaceful state that this city was the last surviving one in the entire world. Looking down at the hardened hands that gripped the cool, metallic rail before him, Lucas drew in a deep breath and expelled a weary sigh into the cool morning air. It was not unusual to see the leader of the military up so early in the morning. He had always been punctual and efficient – it was how they had been trained. But this particular morning felt different. The time was the same, the location was the same – but nothing looked the same. The sun and its inevitable warm rays seemed more beautiful than before. The birds scattering across the sky held a more melodic tune than the eldest Scott ever remember. Even the color of the graying walls of the city seemed artistically beautiful in its own right. No, whilst everything seemed the same on the outside, nothing felt the same on the inside.

Lucas Scott was_ changing. **But why?**_

Almost as if to answer his own question, images of the day prior raged through his mind in a wave of brilliant color and sound. Disjointed memories sporadically flashed behind blue eyes as if to show him something he was supposed to remember. It was like waking up from a dream and his mind was forcing him to remember what it was he had dreamed in the first place. Except dreams were not something that Lucas had anymore. Not since the near-end of the world.

_Not since FS2012. _

Not since** _The Father. _**

She was there, in his mind. She was always there. Staring at him with those wicked emerald orbs, fueling a reaction within him that he couldn't quite explain. He still felt pained to see his brother's arms wrapped around her neck, how fragile she seemed. How helpless he felt when every instinct within him compelled him to save her. _Protect her_. _**Want her**_. He willed those images to leave him, to stop torturing him. But they held onto him as tightly as he had held onto her. _**Saving her**_. _Were these images trying to __**save**__ him?_

"Sir, Felix Taggaro reporting for duty."

Pulled from his thoughts by the sudden interruption, Lucas jumped a little at the stoic voice that resonated behind him. Met with fiery eyes and a fierce glare, the young officer stood before his commander with one hand raised to his brow. Lucas knew the soldier well, his reputation for being a killing machine proceeding him. Second only to Lucas and Nathan, Felix was the perhaps the strongest and most well-equipped fighter in the unit. Everywhere he went people feared him, as they should.

Every prisoner he captured was tried, sentenced and dead within a week.

"Taggaro," Lucas replied, waving off his officer so that he could stand at ease. "A little early for rounds isn't it?"

"With all due respect Sir, you taught me to be ahead of the game. I am merely beating everyone to it this morning." Placing his hands behind his back, the young man beamed a wicked smile in Lucas' direction. "Besides, I no longer do rounds Sir. The Father has issued me new orders."

His statement took Lucas by surprise, brows furrowing a little in confusion. It was well known that although The Father had military control and oversaw most things, when it came to the soldiers, their training and eventual missions and placement in the army, Lucas was the one who was in command. In fact, Dan had never so much as questioned Lucas' ability to place soldiers into their correct unit or duty, let alone done it for him.

"And I assume you have the correct papers to prove such a thing?"

As if he knew exactly what the blonde-haired warrior was going to ask, Felix had the transfer orders in Lucas' hands within seconds. Scrolling down the paper, Lucas stopped when he saw who Felix was being partnered with. An unusual sensation crept within him, baby blue eyes squinting as Lucas looked up and gave Felix a glare.

"You haven't been in the army long enough to be riding shotgun with its leader."

Barely moving an inch, Felix reacted to Lucas' statement as if it were nothing out of the ordinary. "The Father seems to believe you are in need of a new partner after your last one defected. In his humble opinion, I am the best possible candidate."

"But there are men that outrank you, Taggaro," Lucas exclaimed, incredulity seeping into his tone. "Surely The Father even understands that protocol needs to be followed here, as I'm sure you are well aware."

"Indeed," Felix replied stoically, his eyes fully trained on his superior, "but surely even the highest ranking officer in the army is in no doubt that if The Father gives out orders it is for the good of all humanity and we are not in any position to question his instructions, not matter how we might _feel_ about them."

Feel. Interesting word to throw into his statement. It was a well-known fact that everyone was unable to feel, no matter what the circumstance. Was it wrong for Lucas to be reacting in such a way? Absolutely. He had never dared questioned the orders or ideals placed upon him at the hands of The Father. Looking into the young officer's eyes however, Lucas suddenly caught onto something he had never been able to see before. A slight smirk was curling up at the corner's of Felix's mouth, and the tanned fighter was watching him expectantly, almost as him he was already told of Lucas' objection to his new partner.

Was this a set-up? Was Felix deliberately placed with Lucas because someone was onto him? Had someone been able to pick up on his unexplained behavior? He had to cover his tracks. He would never put himself in a position of offense. His life depended on it.

"I don't understand," came the baffled response, Lucas trying to confuse Felix by reacting uncertainly himself. As if his answer was acceptable, Felix nodded his head before stepping forward, his pearly whites beaming in a large, overpowering grin.

"I think this will be an eye-opening experience for the both of us," Felix replied, titling his head to the side to watch the legendary leader before him. "Don't you?"

Before he had a chance to answer, both men were interrupted by the loud banging of the roof door behind them. Hard cement crunched under thick boots as a young lieutenant sprinted towards them in strides of urgency. Standing before his leader, he sent a quick salute that was reciprocated by both men, Lucas urging the young man to speak hastily.

"What is lieutenant?"

"Offenders," came the huffed response, the young man clearly having had run to get this message out. "Not more than five minutes away at the north end of main street. We have Intel that they are hoarding many artifacts on the contraband registrar. We're falling out as we speak."

Without so much as a sideways glance at one-another, Lucas and Felix strode forward, checking their guns as they made their way down the long flight of stairs from the roof. It was a usual routine for the hardened leader, all officers scampering around him like ants as they jumped into the heavily armored vehicles. The streets were silent in the early hours of the morning, but even if they were filled with the usual peak-hour crowds the convoy would have gone unnoticed. So without feeling were the citizens, that the rolling out of military trucks on duty barely measured on their scale of importance. It was simply believed that the armed forces did what The Father wanted. And in turn, The Father did what was in the best interests of Hope City.

_Of all humanity_.

Barreling down towards the north end of Main Street, Lucas felt a pang of something within his chest. He had never experienced such a feeling before, the way his heart ached slightly at the thought of what was about to happen. Tires screeched to a halt outside the suspected building, armed men silently leaping from their vehicles and scattering around the perimeter of the compound. Heart racing, Lucas pulled himself against the gray concrete wall of the building and waited for his partner to land beside him. He was there in the blink of an eye, loading his weapon and filling his pocket satchel with ammunition. Seeing the sheer magnitude of his partner's bullets, Lucas raised a brow in skepticism as Felix stared him down without so much as a blink.

"A little heavily armed, don't you think?"

Lucas' question took Felix by surprise, the young officer scoffing a little at the remark like it was the most absurd notion.

"Are we not taught that we should always be prepared? In case of resistance, Sir?"

"Are you expecting resistance?" came the cool response, Lucas turning his whole body as the rest of the men turned their heads slightly. It was unusual for their leader to be calling a man out for having a lot of ammunition, yet they had learned never the question Commander Scott's orders, and so they returned their gazes in front of them and waited for their next instructions. Felix was unmoved however, determined to get some sort of explanation from the man in charge.

"That's something you will come to learn about me, Sir. I'm a very wary person." Pulling his gun to his face, Felix cocked the weapon and positioned the bullets into the chamber. "Cautious by nature and always ready for the worst."

Raising his hand into the air, Lucas gave the command for his officer to break through the door.

_Crnnnch. Crnnnch._

Bursting into the small cottage, Lucas brought his gun upward and into the hold of his left hand, wrapping his steady fingers around the cold metal. Dust filtered around him from the collapsed door, the commander ordering lights to be shone on the room that for the time being maintained minimal visibility.

"Clear!"

The call sounded out around them, an angry growl escaping from quivering lips as a young woman was brought before the armed men. Her auburn hair was as wild as her eyes, the young woman's gaze darting between each officer that looked upon her with disinterest. Lucas stepped forward and surveyed her closely, acutely aware of the presence of his partner behind him.

"Cautious by nature," whispered the commander, leaning closer to examine the captive. Wondrous smells enveloped him, evidence of perfume having graced her skins. That was but the beginning of the enormous quantity of contraband she possessed. "What is you name?"

"Guess," came the coy response, the woman clearly teasing Lucas as if they were playing some kind of game. "If you guess correctly, 'll give you a kiss."

Felix cocked his gun behind Lucas, a disapproving look falling from his eyes and down onto the infidel. Turning to face his new partner, Lucas gazed upon the young soldier with interest.

"What would you have me do?" questioned Lucas, Felix stepping forward and raising his weapon. "What do you think is the next course of action to take in such a circumstance?"

"Is this a trick question?" came the gruff response, Felix stepping forward and grabbing the girl by the hair. He slammed her towards the ground, angered screams escaping luscious lips as she fell to her knees. Felix barely blinked, instead choosing to aim the gun directly at the back of her head. A short gasp escaped her lips as the barrel hit her skull, the cold metal frightening her.

"Answer the question, offender. What is your name?"

"Screw you," she replied defiantly, a whip from Felix's pistol clipping the back of her head. Pain shot through her brain with a pounding force, her pained cries causing a lump to form in Lucas' throat. He watched as she pushed her hands onto the dirty floor and propelled herself onto her knees once more, spitting onto Felix's shoes. In a flash he had his arm raised once more, but she was too quick for him this time and darted her left leg out in a blur of movement. Caught around his exposed ankles, Felix lost his balance, crashing down onto the ground with a loud crack. Immediately the rest of the soldiers brought their weapons up to aim, the fallen soldier calling out for them to shoot as he scrambled to his feet.

"Shoot her!" He demanded, crawling away before getting to his feet. "SHOOT HER AND KILL HER!"

"And what of humanity?" Lucas stepped forward with his hand raised, puffs of breath whooshing into the air as he stepped closer towards his target. The last word caught everyone's attention, their sole mission in life having surrounded that word alone. _Humanity. _It was a clever move. "Surely with The Father's guidance we can persevere?" Turning to look at the rogue offender, Lucas studied her with a sense of deja vu. Nagging at his insides and swirling in his brain, the foreboding leader couldn't quite place where he had seen her face before. Scanning through the archives of his impeccable memory, her face suddenly darted out at him like a slap in the face.

That dreary day. The frightened screams. The angry look on his partner's face.

"_It wasn't supposed to happen like this- She wasn't supposed to die! YOU WERE- You forget how beautiful it is is to truly feel. To **love** a woman Lucas... that is like a gift from the GODS!"_

_How Julian's face now haunted him_. Where he had not been able to fathom how his partner could have been swayed to the dark side, he suddenly saw a beauty in this woman unrecognizable to him previously. It was as if he was seeing things in a brand new light, new beauty in the things he had long since forgotten to care about. Her auburn red hair, the sparkle in her eyes and the slender curves of her feminine body. Staring at her face, it was like she had picked up on his changed vibe, a slight flicker of her eyes and raised eyebrow signaling her understanding.

How he wished to talk to her. To make sense of all of this. Without thinking, he stepped toward her, an arm outstretched as it fell to her shoulder. Small gasps and whispers exploded around him but they faded like white noise in the background.

"What is your name?"

A lower lip became consumed by a gentle set of teeth, the redhead looking towards the brooding blonde and opening her mouth to speak.

"My name is Rachel. Rachel Gattina."

His heart accelerated as he felt an instant connection, wondering if this was what feeling was all about? He felt compelled to reach out and bring her into his embrace, to comfort her and quell her fears, but the minute he began to reach out she flashed him a look of fear, the military leader ceasing immediately and regaining his senses.

"Is that how you get them to talk?" came the snarly reply from behind him, Felix chuckling a little under his breath. "By acting all caring and such? Here I thought you were some fierce fighter, notorious warrior."

Lucas stopped abruptly and stared down at his young partner, Felix undeterred by the dominant presence of his superior.

"I'm leader because I can lead with no thought to self-preservation or personal gain. So I ask you once again Taggaro, what of humanity?"

Truth be told, the brooding commander wasn't sure why he was making such a spectacle of Felix. Perhaps he himself needed to hear the answers to his own questions, as if what he had come to accept as law all this time suddenly blurring at the edges. He was questioning that which should never be questioned.

And yet he couldn't stop. _Was there anyone else in his company that found themselves thinking the same thing_?

"Mankind wasn't strong enough to stop himself from self-destructing to first time," Felix began, standing to his feet, his face but inches away from Lucas'. He was taking him on, a fighting spirit he was renowned for. "I do not believe they are incapable of doing that again. And when it comes to the good of all mankind, I am not prepared to take the risk."

It was a good answer, one that Lucas scorned internally. Looking around at the expectant faces of him men, some orbs tainted with doubt and a hint of suspicion, Lucas reached out and took hold of Rachel, propelling her into the arms of waiting officers who placed her hands behind her back. Coating his words in his most authoritative tone, Lucas grabbed holed of his gun and brought it into his chest.

"Select and catalog all illegal artifacts. Don't leave this place until you have everything. Tear down the walls if you have to."

"Arrrrgh!"

Angered cries escaped slender lips as wild fury escaped from within. Lurching forward, Rachel thumped into the side of her captor with tremendous force, ribs breaking in an undeniable crack. Reaching for his holster, the redhead snatched the gun as the soldier fell, Lucas turning in alarm to see the barrel of a gun pointed in his direction, the cold meta hitting him squarely between the eyes. _Cliiick._ Cocking the weapon, the military leader watched as her finger wavered over the trigger, a look crossing her eyes as she glared at him, almost as if with uncertainty. Her hesitation was to be her downfall and his saving grace. Within seconds of her indecision, his partner stepped forward, Felix whipping the back of his assault rifle against the insurgent's skull. She tumbled to the floor with a thud, reaching up groggily to the clump of blood that was forming in her auburn locks.

"You bitch! I hope all this was worth your pathetic excuse for a life!"

Slamming forward, Felix lashed out and kicked the woman in the stomach, a grunt escaping her lips as she feel once more to the ground. This time she spun around more quickly, but Felix was too fast and his gun was ready to fire. A gasp erupted from her, Rachel trying desperately to propel herself backwards and out of the aim of the monster machine before her. It was no use. With one step, Felix cocked his weapon and pulled the trigger, a loud noise erupting throughout the tiny cottage.

Eyes closed and disappeared behind soft eyelids, waiting for death. There was no bright light, no flashes of a life. No images danced like sacred memories coming to the surface, no pearly gates. In the seconds that proceeded her inevitable death, Rachel felt nothing guiding her to heaven.

_Breathe in. Breathe out. _

Cold floorboards made themselves noticed under her tiny hands, soft fingertips tracing the sleek wood. Ears suddenly tuned in to the undeniable sound of her jagged breath, Rachel opening her eyes to see she was very much alive and staring at a bewildered Felix, his arm pointing in the air. Lucas held onto him tightly and it became more than apparent that the military leader had stopped the assassination much to the shock of his comrades.

"We need her."

Letting go of the grasp her held on Felix, Lucas straightened himself and cleared his throat. Glancing around at his men, he took a deep breath as the realization of what he had just done dawned upon him.

"Start tearing this place down," he roared, the men scattering at the command. Felix didn't move an inch, his indifferent face glaring back at his partner as if some explanation was needed. Picking up his rifle, Lucas held firmly onto the weapon and looked back at Rachel, the redhead still on the floor and looking at him with awe.

"Take her," he ordered Felix, breathing in deeply as he considered his options. "Make sure she is put in a cell and ready for interrogation."

It was a moment before Felix responded, the young fighter cocking his weapon before nodding and stepping toward Rachel. He brought her to her feet, the young woman more than compliant as she was dragged past Lucas, her lips whispering a word he had not heard in a very long time.

_Thank You._

~x~X~x~

The drive back to base was long and quiet. Even though the engine of the Jeep roared in anger, Lucas could not block out the prisoner's words. Thank You. The way she looked at him, like someone she had been saved. Like he had saved her. It turned his stomach and played with his mind, the leader unsure what it all meant. For years he had lived by a code, followed the orders of The Father. It was he who had always warned him of insurgents, how volatile and unpredictable they were. How they would do anything to see the end of the world.

_How they lacked humanity._

_**Thank You.**_

It didn't make sense. Her words, her demeanor and the look of appreciation in her eyes contradicted everything The Father, _his father_, had told him. It went against everything written in the fighter's manuals, everything claimed in the literature they were allowed to read. It went against everything they believed in because she wasn't heartless or lacking in morals._ She wasn't inhumane_.

_What did it all mean?_

Pushing through the door of his office, Lucas fell down into his chair and closed his eyes, the days events circling his mind like an eagle circling it's prey. How he wished he could shut off his mind for just a little while, feeling his whole body changing as his mind pushed itself into directions he had never dreamed of nor believed would happen.

_What was happening to him?_

"Rough day?"

her voice floated like clouds and hit his ears, baby blue eyes opening immediately to the voice that he had not heard all day. His heart skipped a little when he heard her, Brooke stepping into Lucas' office and sitting on the edge of his desk. His eyes trailed up her soft, creamy legs, his mind briefly flashing back to his dream of her, her moans of satisfaction ringing through his ears.

_Uuuuhhhhhh._

Jolting to his feet, Lucas stepped away from her and leaned against the wall, Brooke staring at the military leader with astonishment.

"Lucas, what is it?" She stepped toward him, the scent of her skin lingering in the air and drawing him to her. He felt his heart quicken, and an undeniable tightness in his pants. Reaching out, Brooke took hold of his shoulder and looked over at him, emerald perfection piercing into his very soul.

"Lucas?"

How could he even begin to explain? His world was crashing down around him, his eyes opened to a new world that went against everything he had been taught to believe. His heart was like an open wound, hurting and longing and desiring things that were illegal. Forbidden. How could he look at her and explain that ever since she came into his life, Brooke Davis had caused him to feel things that he could be the end of him if anyone ever found out.

_Things he** would **die for. In a heartbeat._

He could barely choke out a whisper in reply, the brooding commander gazing down at her perfect lips and wanting nothing more than to taste them.

"What have you done to me?"

She didn't have time to answer. Pushing himself off the wall, Lucas charged towards Brooke and took her in his arms, his lips crashing down on hers with a thirst he had never experienced. Her scent melted into him and infused every sense he had, the indestructible fighting machine succumbing to the one thing that threatened to destroy him. He could taste her on his tongue, an ecstasy he had long devoid himself of. Every part of him screamed for her, and he couldn't help but wonder why he had deprived himself for so long and how he could ever go back to a life where not having her was an option. Pulling away from his grasp, Brooke breathed out sharply and gazed at him, long lashed framing the stunning pair of orbs Lucas knew he could gaze into forever. She didn't move, and for a moment Lucas felt his heart sink, realizing that she could report him and have him executed for what he had just done/ What surprised him most of all however, was that he didn't care. He could never regret the feeling of freedom she afforded him. He would never regret the moment of clarity that only she could bring.

He would never regret her. Even if she was to be the death of him.

"Brooke," he whispered, soft tones hitting her ears with a symphony of emotion. "What have you done to me?"

She licked her lips, the vice of an angel whispering as she leaned forward and stared him in the eyes.

"I've brought you home."

~x~X~x~

_It didn't hurt. _

Watching them, the way he brought her towards him with such a hunger she had never seen in him, didn't phase her at all. She stood quietly in the empty office as Lucas drew Brooke into him once more, caressing her face as if she were made of gold. Her heart didn't even race at the sight of it, the way he touched someone else with such love and admiration. See that was the beauty of the world she lived in and would protect until her last dying breath. Even when her husband was being coerced by an infidel, even when he succumbed to her and touched her in ways he had never touched his wife, even when he made a mockery of their wedding vows- she felt no _pain_. She felt no_ humiliation_. She felt no_ anger_.

_She thanked god and The Father for that._

Reaching into her pocket, Peyton Scott pulled out her phone and dialed a familiar number, the line clicking on the end to announce her audience.

"Father," she spoke evenly, her monotone voice sliding into the receiver. "We have a problem."

~x~X~x~

Hey guys, you know the drill! Read and please REVIEW! I know this story is a bit out there but I'm having so much fun writing it and I just love knowing that you guys are enjoying it too! Please let me know what you think might happen, what you would like to see and what questions you might have. Watching you all make predictions is quite honestly the best part about your reviews! Anyway, enjoy the next chapter and don't forget to hit that review button!

Much love and god bless

Chrissy

xox


	6. Somewhere a Clock is Ticking

**Chapter 6: Somewhere a Clock Is Ticking**

_I've got this feeling that there's something that I missed_

_Don't you breathe_

_Something happened that I never understood_

_You can't leave_

_I could do most anything for you..._

**x~X~x**

It was a night unlike any other. Heavy with the darkness of the moon-less sky, blackened shadows crept up the walls of the quiet city streets with malice. Stretching out across the dull gray paint, their fingertips reached out to coat any visible light they could find. The soft glow of illumination was few and far between, the midnight hour witnessing a quiet slumbering city. Shuffling along to hard asphalt of the winding street, silent footsteps darted quickly towards their target. They barely made a sound, years of training on full display. The warm breeze worked to their advantage, sailing through the street and rustling the leaves of the sporadic trees that had been planted along the footpaths. Whistling in the wind, their melodic tune drowned out any noise the advancing soldiers made.

_Oh yes, it was a good night for hunting_.

Feeling the adrenalin racing through her body, a pair of hazel orbs darted across the street in quick succession. Soft tendrils whipped at creamy shoulders as she crept forward and came to a crouch, the shuffling bodies of the soldiers behind her following suit. Looking down at the pistol that lay strapped to her ankle, a deep breath expelled from pert lips as she looked up.

"What's the plan?"

"Simple," came the nonchalant reply, large white teeth beaming as a large mouth curled up into a devious grin. One would have gotten chills from such an expression, but not her. She was trained better than that and gave little if anything away. Tilting her head to the side as if to urge his reply, she let out another breath of air, this one more purposeful. Seeing her lack of interest in his games, a long stick of gum was pulled from his pocket and thrown into his mouth. He shrugged, clearly not going to push his luck.

"We figure out where she's located in the premises and then storm in. Pretty stock standard."

"And how do you propose we do that?" came the mono tonal reply, eyes raising a little at his flippant idea. "Surely you have some idea of where to begin looking? What men will be advancing? What happened when we storm in?"

"You ask a lot of questions," came the casual response, almost as if he was supposed to sound annoyed but didn't have the energy to. "Just follow my lead Mrs. Scott and we'll get the little whore."

She blinked once in reply, fierce orbs gazing back at the man who'd just spoken. Although she was unable to feel any wrath toward him, she still knew it was procedure to respect those in authority. Her husband may not have known how highly she ranked within the system, but The Father sure as hell did. Knowing that the little ferret before her was in on their resuscitation plan meant he was fully aware of where she stood- namely, above him with her stiletto pointing into his neck.

"You forget Officer Taggaro," she replied coolly, her gaze burning into his retinas as she glared at him. "You're not in charge here."

Rising to her feet, she turned and faced the men behind her, two hands whipping into the air to move three soldiers forward. She pointed west, the three officers nodding silently in reply and positioning themselves around the border of the tiny brick house. Turning back to the remaining four officers, she pointed towards the eastern and western ends of the house, the men nodding once before heading in their directed positions. It alarmed the young officer how readily they followed her orders. He had never seen her in the field nor heard any stories of her being able to lead such a mission.

It was not going to happen on his watch. _He had a city to protect and an offender to catch_.

Standing to his feet, Felix's mind whirled with the possibilities of how he was going to regain control of this mission. If anyone was going to be bringing in a captive, it was going to be him. Unfortunately for the young soldier, Peyton could sense Felix before he'd even had a chance to be completely upstanding. Whirling around in a fury, a tiny hand locked around the young man's neck before he could make another move. Fast fingers snatched at the automatic weapon in his hand and removed it from his hold. Gasping for air, his hands gripped around her hold but was unable to break it, short burst of air breaking into the silent night.

"Don't try that again," Peyton warned, her voice controlled and as light as a feather. "It would be ill-advised."

Releasing him, Felix stepped back with a look of confusion, gazing up at the blonde with wide eyes. She had immense strength and was deceptively cunning. Standing to his feet slowly, he nodded his head in obedient compliance, Peyton handing him his weapon once more.

"This way."

Stepping through the dark bushes at the front of the house, curious eyes scanned the perimeter for the other men. Raising one hand in the air, a soldier signaled that the target was in the front room. Nodding her head, strong hands urged the soldiers to close in, weapons at the ready. Feet shuffled along the dirty ground, dust kicking up a little around the heels. Inside, the sound of the television resonated at a soft hum, the days events being recalled for all to hear.

"_Seven offenders were taken in for questioning over suspected hoarding of illegal artifacts. No word yet on how many items were obtained but The Father and the army are claiming a victory."_

"It won't be the only one for the day." thought Peyton, her eyes lighting up a little as she made her way to the end of the line. Her heart skipped fast within her chest, but she felt no thrill. There was no adrenaline that she could consume, she only knew that it was flowing through her. Another benefit of the FS2012 drug- she had complete control over her emotions so she didn't have to be burdened with them at a critical time such as this. Her target inside would not be as lucky.

"_In other news, notorious captive and defector Nathan Scott is still being questioned over his involvement in the attempted assassination of our dear Father. Sources say he has been fully cooperative and willing to accept responsibility for the crime."_

"Move," whispered Peyton, Felix lining up before her and turning to give her a look. She nodded her head, encouraging him to do his thing. That was why he was here after all- to be brutal if necessary. He held his hand in the air, the soldiers watching him as he spread out his palm to show his fingers. One by one they fell down, soldier's cocking their weapons and taking off their safeties.

_Five._

_Four._

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

_Go!_

_**Craaaaaaaash. **_

Bursting through the gray wooden door of the home, shards of broken wood exploded into the atmosphere. Thick boots hit the floor as the soldiers called out, threatening to shoot if the captive inside didn't surrender. Weapons pointed at the woman as they filed into the living room, trained on their target. The brunette beauty sat calmly in the wooden chair in front of the television, an eyebrow arched as the men invaded her home. She didn't seem surprised to find them there, and didn't bother to get to her feet when Felix Taggaro strode into the room. He sneered when he saw her, eyes trailing up and down her enviable legs and questioning how on Earth they could be seductive. Of course he thought that way, he had been brainwashed after all.

Shame. _He could have been fun to play with_.

"Brooke Davis," the commanding officer grunted, moving himself toward the offender until he was but an inch from her. "You have been charged with feeling offenses. You are under arrest and it is The Father's wishes that the army escort you back to the department for questioning." Standing to her feet, Brooke nodded her head in acceptance, holding her hands out for the silver cuffs that dangled from Felix's belt. The metal shone in the dim light of the living room, the television reflected on the walls in a flashing frenzy. The officer reached out and grabbed hold of her wrists, taken aback a little when she opened her palm to present him with slightly smudge writing on her palm.

_Freedom_.

He moved quickly to get the cuffs on her but she was too fast for him, Brooke wrapping the chain round his neck and leaping into the air. The metal cut into his skin and he screamed in agony, officers screaming for her to release him before they opened fire. They should never have given her the chance. Throwing Felix's writhing body into the glass coffee table, his head hit the furniture with a deafening crack. Red liquid oozed from his temple, his body limply falling to the floor. Within seconds she was at the next soldier, delicate hands wrapping around his neck and pulling it in an unnatural direction.

_Snaaaaaap_.

He fell to the floor instantly, dead before he'd even realized he was under attack. She moved with lethal agility, launching herself at the next officer and grabbing hold of his raised weapon.

_Thmp. Thmp. Thmp. Thmp_.

She aimed his firing weapon at his comrades, shouts enveloping the air as they went down in quick succession. The officer growled and slammed her tiny frame up against the wall, Brooke coughing as she hit the cement. Sliding to the floor, she kicked out her right leg and connected with his ankles, the officer falling to the ground as she watched his gun slide across the floor. Darting on her hands and knees, she propelled herself towards the weapon with determination. Warm flesh wrapped around her exposed ankle however and suddenly she was pulled backwards, the officer grabbing hold of her and pulling her toward him. He climbed on top of her, his balled fist coming down on her face with a vengeance.

_Thwack_.

Her right cheek exploded in fire as the force of his swinging knuckles impacted with her face. Crying out in angered pain, Brooke brought her head upward and butted him in the middle of his forehead, the officer's eyes glazing over a little bit, dazed and confused. It was all she needed. Placing her tiny hands on his shoulder, she thumped against him and sent him flying across the room, turning around and going for the gun. He rose to his feet but she was too quick for him, her tiny finger sliding over the trigger and emptying the chamber into the attacker's chest.

_Thmp. Thmp. Thmp. Thmp_.

The house fell silent as she breathed out a long deep breath, the metallic taste of blood invading her mouth. Reaching out, a delicate finger wiped at the side of her mouth. Warm liquid oozed onto her finger and she stood, throwing the empty weapon across the room and closing her eyes wearily.

"Well, well," came a voice from behind her, tiny hands clapping as Peyton made her way into the small living room. Scanning the area, she took in the lifeless bodies of the fallen soldiers but quickly returned to the murderer before her. "I suppose you can add assassination of Peace Keepers to the long list of offenses piled up against you, Miss Davis."

"Mrs. Scott," Brooke replied, licking her bleeding cut lip with her tongue. It stung, the brunette wincing a little at the sensation. "You should have told me you were stopping by. I would have tidied up a little."

"Please, call me Peyton," the blonde replied casually, stepping over the shattered glass of the once-coffee table and the still body of Officer Taggaro. "Now kindly put your hands behind you back, Brooke. You're under arrest."

Brooke raised her eyebrow in a perfect arch, a slight smile hitting her lips as she pondered what Peyton had said. Stepping forward, the brunette stepped determinedly towards the woman before her. She looked at her neck, imaging all the ways she could snap it. It didn't matter that she was Lucas' wife- nothing could get in the way of everything that had been planned.

"Now Peyton," Brooke cooed, smiling a little as she took another step closer. "Surely we can work something out."

Peyton glared straight ahead, almost as if she didn't register what Brooke had said. Of course she didn't. She was so used to following orders that anything that deviated from that caused wave of confusion. It was a reaction that Brooke had counted on, wanting her to be caught off guard. Raising her hand high in the air, Brooke threw out a closed fist and connected with Peyton's face, the blonde stumbling back from the blow.

"Sorry about your face, Mrs Scott," Brooke declared, stepping forward as Peyton turned to look at her straight in the eye. She reached down and picked up the gun, aiming at the forehead of the blonde and sliding her finger onto the trigger. Without so much as a flinch, Peyton stepped forward so that the cold metal of the barrel hit her warm skin, Brooke's eyes widening at her action.

"Sorry about your gut," Peyton replied coolly, Brooke frowning a little in confusion before she noticed the knife in the blonde's hand. She pulled the trigger, a sickening click filling the room to display the empty barrel. Without so much as a second thought, Peyton plunged the silver weapon into the stomach of the villainous infidel before her, hazel orbs landing on emerald perfection with intent. Groaning on impact, Brooke gasped in pain as she fell to the floor. The ground felt cold beneath her, her breaths shallow and painful. She closed her eyes as she struggled for air, barely able to turn and look at the clicking heels that made their way toward her on the hardwood floor. A soft hand landed on her cheek, bringing the brunette's attention toward the face of the lady who would be the death of her. Peyton glanced down at the fallen Brooke then, a dying offender not something that would ever pull at her frozen heartstrings.

"Please," Peyton whispered, titling her head a little as she glanced down at Brooke. "Call me Peyton."

_Thwack_.

And then the darkness consumed her.

**x~X~x**

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

The felt tip pen beat against the metallic window frame of the third story office window, baby blues staring out over the darkened night sky. Whereas it had once seem like nothing more than a thick blanket that covered the city for a period of time, the night sky was now a thing of beauty to the brooding eyes of the army commander. He reveled in its simplistic beauty, how tiny the stars seemed as they twinkled affectionately in the sky. He had forgotten how beautiful this time of the day could be and he silently cursed himself for it. How much he had missed out on.

How much he would still be missing out on if it had not been for her.

The scent of Brooke was still fresh on his skin. She invaded his senses and encompassed his every thought and desire. How he had suffered when she had finally pried herself from him, her tongue leaving a taste in his mouth that he now craved. He breathed out heavily, his foggy breath hitting the window in another act of graceful beauty. Glancing to the right, a finger print caught his eye and he smiled at it. His mind transported him back again to that fateful evening, Brooke pushed up against the see-through frame as he ravaged her. He had no idea where this insatiable appetite for her had come from but he didn't regret it.

_Addiction_. Lucas was fairly certain that would be one word to describe his need for her. Closing his eyes briefly, he thought he could feel her lips upon him again as he thought of her. He reached out and hit the window with the softest of touches, gently erasing her marks.

"Hello son."

He jumped at the sound of his father's voice, Dan's reflection staring back at the brooding commander as he gazed into the window's glass. Whirling around on the spot, Lucas coughed a little as he made his way toward the man who now stood in his office. Effortlessly, Lucas raised his right hand to his temple and saluted him, Dan rising his hand and waving his son's address away like it was unnecessary.

"Please, none of that. You're my son."

Lowering his hand obediently, Lucas made his way back behind his desk and took a seat. Dan walked around the office quietly, eyes gazing out across the wall that was littered with service medals, accolades and honors. Interspersed throughout this, Dan landed on the tally board that sat in the middle of the honor wall. He nodded his head at it, Lucas following the leader's gaze as he spoke.

"You always were the best of the best," Dan began, a long finger pointing towards the marked wall. "I remember when you first started this. The first time you brought an insurgent into the city for questioning. It was the start of something new. Something _revolutionary_." Dan paused as he turned towards Lucas, his eyes almost an exact match for his own. For the first time, the military commander felt strange staring at his own flesh and blood, like somehow he had become a stranger to his own kin.

_In a way, he knew he had. **He doubted it would ever be the same again**._

"This city needs you, Lucas" Dan continued, walking over to his son and standing behind him,. Firm hands landed on the commander's shoulders, the young man jumping a little at the touch. "We must have our way of life preserved."

Confused a little by his father's words, Lucas frowned. "Of course," he repeated, unsure where his father was going with the entire conversation. "The good of mankind is paramount above everything else."

"Exactly," Dan agreed, shaking Lucas a little. "I'm so glad that all is not lost with you, son. There is still time."

"Still time?" the commander questioned, eyes gazing ahead as a recognizable female entered the office. She strode across the floor with determination, heels clicking in a fast-paced beat as she moved. Her blonde curls bounced over her shoulders, hazel eyes dull and lifeless. Lucas realized in that moment that his wife was nothing compared to Brooke Davis.

_And she never would be_.

"Hi honey," the commander's wife spoke, eyes trained on the two men before her. She slid into the office and leaned against the desk, glancing down at the cold metal piece of furniture with dead eyes. As if the touch of the metal burned her, the blonde stepped back and straightened herself, turning her attention towards The Father.

"Everything was taken care of, Sir."

Nodding his head, Dan gently tapped Lucas' shoulders as the commander got to his feet. Turning to look at his father in the eyes, Lucas quizzed him about what on earth had just happened.

"What was taken care of, Father?" curious tones filtering through the heavy air. He turned and looked at his wife, doing his best to remain inconspicuous. "And why is Peyton involved?"

"You're wife has many talents," Dan conceded, stepping back from his son and opening his hands as if to help with his explanation. "I suppose they were never really appreciated before because they weren't needed. But with the situation becoming rather dire, I felt bringing her in on this case would be most beneficial."

"What case?" Lucas continued, baby blues shooting back between father and wife. "Is there another case of offenders that needed looking at? Because it is my job to protect this city, Sir. And my partner would be most willing to be a part of any mission that..."

"Oh Felix was there," Peyton replied, registering a care factor of zero. "He was more than willing and very helpful in apprehending the suspect." Her eyes bore into Lucas as if waiting for the penny to drop, a sick feeling creeping in the pit of his stomach.

"Who?" came the solitary question, the brooding blonde unsure if he wanted to hear the answer.

Leaning in, Dan whispered in his son's ear with such malice it saturated him. "Your whore son."

_Ba-boom. Ba-boom. Ba-boom. Ba-boom_.

Anger rose in the young commander within seconds. Fists curled into tight balls of fury as he turned and faced his father, the wicked eyes of the devil staring back at him with disappointment. Images of Brooke flashed before him then, her beauty, her smell, her eyes- it nearly destroyed him to know that they had her.

_He knew what they would do. Her days were numbered._

"You bastard!"

Growling with contempt, Lucas lunged forward to kill the animal before him. He didn't care what this action meant for him, how completely irrational and passion-filled it was. It was obvious now that they were onto him- that they had always been onto him. He knew the risks but he couldn't deny that what he felt for Brooke was real. That she had awakened something inside of him that couldn't never be silenced again. The Father was going to know that.

His father was going to know that and it would be the last thing he discovered before leaving this world permanently.

_Thwack._

A burning sensation crept over the commander's neck as a sharp pain pierced through his skin. He flinched from the surprise sting, Lucas falling forward into Dan as his legs suddenly felt heavy and weak. His eyes began to water, smudging his vision into a blurry mess. He could feel his heartbeat begin to slow down, his labored breaths hitting the air as he slid to the cold floor below. Looking up at the two solemn faces above him, Lucas gasped in quick succession as the feeling in his body began to disappear.

"It's alright son," Dan reassured the fallen commander, leaning down to watch as baby blue orbs wandered around the room hopelessly. They landed on his wife, the sharp needle dangling precariously from her hand. His father pulled his face back towards him, making sure that Lucas heard every word he had to say. "We're going to get you back to normal in no time."

"And what of the whore?" questioned Peyton, her words injecting Lucas' weakened body with fear and dread. "What shall we do with her?"

Dan titled his head as he looked at his son, a silty tear forming at the corner of the young man's eye. It slid down his cheek, a river of pain and suffering staining his creamy skin. As the darkness engulfed him, Lucas fought hard to hang on, needing to know what was going to happen to the only person in this whole world who could set him free.

"What has to be done," the Father answered nonchalantly, standing to his feet as he looked down at the closed eyes of his own flesh and blood. He would not lose his only remaining son.

Not in this lifetime. The answer therefore, was simple.

"She has to die."

**x~X~x**

**Hello readers! So here we are again because I'm taking full advantage of the last week of my holidays to updates as many of my fics as I can. Can I just say that it has been an amazing ride thus far and I want to thank all the people who have favorited, alerted and subscribe to both myself and my stories! It means the world that people actually think that what I write isn't too bad, so thank yo!**

**I also want to say a BIG thank you to some special people who took the time to write me a review. It is actually the fact that so many of you took the time to review that makes me want to keep going with this story. So a big hug, kiss and thank you to the following people:**

_**craxygirl54**_

_**joytotheworld**_

_**dianehermans**_

_**murray88**_

_**Super Chick**_

_**sunshine**_

_**xXLil'BitOfEveryThangXx**_

_**mari**_

_**LeBeau01**_

**and of course my_ anonymous _reviewer as well!**

**Anyway, you guys know the drill. Please scroll down and hit that review button to tell me what you think!**

**Much love and god bless,**

**Chrissy**

**xox**


	7. You Haven't Lost Me Yet

**Chapter 7: You Haven't Lost Me Yet**

_These days pass me by  
I dream with open eyes  
Nightmares haunt my days  
Visions blur my nights_

I'm so confused  
What's true of false  
What's fact or fiction after all  
I feel like I'm an apparition's pet

But you haven't lost me yet 

**x~X~x**

_Beeeeep._

Alert. The sound bounced off in the distance, a mind engulfed in darkness. It echoed around her, dragging her tired body back into an agonizing existence. Pain welled in her abdomen, dreary eyes struggling to open. She wanted nothing more than to stay in her weary state of oblivion, let the dark corners take her prisoner and release her from her pain.

_Beeeeep. _

Her mind shattered again, forced to her to ringing around her. Her mouth felt dry, chest rising and falling with labored breaths. Heat engulfed her stomach then the pain more acutely recognizable. She groaned a little, pushing her eyes closer together as flashes on light began to explode and push their way into her welcomed darkness. Her eyes blurred at the edges, a brain mashed with uncertainty and a longing for familiarity.

_Beeeeep._

"Brooke," she heard her name, a small smile encompassing her lips as she heard him, the voice of an angel. She willed herself to move towards him, his voice seemingly so far away. If she could only reach out to him. She needed to propel herself forward, take his hand and...

… she could not. Wrists writhed under their captors, the material wrapped tightly around and holding her in place. Clockwise circles twisted and turned, futile in their attempts to be released from the grips that held them down. She was trapped, a prisoner and unable to move towards the voice she heard, towards Lucas...

"Brooke."

_Beeeeep_.

Emerald orbs shot open at once. It wasn't_ his_ voice. He was gone and a new voice surrounded her. It was laced with the same emotionless tone she had fought long and hard to be free from. In and out she breathed, trying to regain her composure. Met with the graying walls of the tiny hospital room, the brunette vixen turned her head to face the owner of the voice, empty hazels staring back at her. She pulled at her wrist binds once more, an annoyed growl escaping her lips as her captor moved closer.

"I wouldn't bother Miss Davis," Peyton began, titling her head to the side as she looked at the woman who lay bound to the bed. "You will not be leaving this place any time soon." Reaching out, a delicate hand slid down the brunette beauty's face with determination. Heavy breaths fell from Brooke's quivering lips, ignited by the anger that welled within her. Moving her face away from the touch of the enemy, a hard grip pushed into her cheeks with painful force. Pulling Brooke's eyes back so that they were squarely looking into her own, Peyton stared down at Brooke with vacant eyes.

"Now you are going to tell me everything you know about The Resistance. It will make your final hours on this world honorable."

"Fuck you," Brooke blurted, spitting in the honey-blonde's face. Closing her eyes, Peyton reached across to the bedside table and pulled out a tissue, wiping her face clean. She remained unfazed, hazel orbs once again landing on the insurgent that writhed beneath her strong grip.

"I'd rather not," she spoke evenly, focusing on the job at hand. "I have standards to adhere to. Now tell me what you know." Bony fingers dug into creamy cheeks once more, the pain undoubtedly soaring through the restrained brunette's face. In spite of the pain however, she remained unmoved, glaring at Peyton's face with sheer defiance.

"Must we really play this game?" Peyton sighed, eyes boring down on her captive. "We already have Nathan, we now have you and we doubt morale in your tiny camp of deflectors is going to be very high when that fact becomes known." she blinked but once, her composure never wavering. It never ceased to amaze Brooke how humanity somehow managed to accept their fate as robotic puppets of Dan Scott. Lost was their drive to fight, instead replaced with fear of further wars. It was enough to make her heart break. Yet for this very woman standing before her, causing a pain to roar across her face, she felt no sympathy. Her eyes were dead, much like the other pill-induced citizen of Hope City, but there was also something calculated about them. She was dangerous- a killer by blood. It did not take a free man to see this. Her words were drenched with venom, chosen specifically to cause the most harm possible when spoken aloud.

She had to have been that way before they drugged her. She was chosen by The Father himself.

_Brooke could suddenly see why._

"You know," the brunette rebel breathed out painfully, gasping a little under the hold of the blonde assassin. "For someone who has no feelings, you sure are acting like a bitch."

Wicked eyes moved in closer, Peyton's breath hitting Brooke's face as she growled at her. "I hear that is what happens when _whores_ try to move in on married men." The brunette's eyebrows rose a little at the statement, giving the mechanical woman reason to push forward. "Oh yes," she replied, realizing Brooke was now becoming acutely aware now of why she had been captured. "We know about you and your obvious plans for my husband. But you see, Miss Davis, Lucas Scott is unique. He is meant to be the leader of Hope City one day. The Father has always believed thus."

"Sorry to ruin your plans," Brooke smirked, faux-innocence encapsulating her features. "Oh wait, no I'm not."

"Ruin our plans?" came the stoic reply, Peyton matching Brooke's sarcastic expression with her own mixture of faux-confusion. "On the contrary, you have shown us how one can be infiltrated and for that we thank you."

"You thank me?" scoffed whispers expelled from snarly lips. "You really are delusional. All those non-sensing pills have gotten to your head." She shook her head from side-to-side, mimicking a crazy person.

"You don't seem to understand, Miss Scott, so I will speak a little more slowly for you." She released Brooke from her grip, sliding her body onto the bed beside her as she placed strong hands on either side of the rebel for support. Piercing hazel eyes bore down on her, Peyton unrelenting in her quest to make the brunette whore acutely aware of just how grim her situation had become. "My husband is to be re-conditioned. All he needs is to be injected with FS2012 again and we will return our future leader to his rightful place."

"If that were possible you would have done so with Nathan." Brooke spat back, a slight fear welling inside her as she thought of poor Lucas- how they might hurt him in the hopes of reconditioning him.

_It broke her heart_.

"And why on earth would we have done that?"came the incredulous reply, face unchanged. "Of both these men, Nathan is the one with the intelligence we need regarding your pathetic little band of outlaws. Once we have exhausted every last bit of information we can get from him, he will be standing on the same little cinder block that you exited the world from. Believe me."

"You will not get what you came for," Brooke vowed, wriggling in her restraints and pushing herself upwards to meet the bitch before her head on. "I would rather die than give you anything you needed."

"And that you shall," Peyton acknowledged, standing to her feet as she looked down at the vehement infidel before her. All that mattered, her only mission, was to ensure that the reformation of her husband was successful. Nothing Brooke had to offer anymore was of any consequence. She was unnecessary.

_And she would be disposed of. _

"Enjoy your last day on earth Miss Davis," came the dominant tone, eyes frozen in a narcissistic glare. "May hell welcome you with open arms."

**x~X~x**

A cool damp surrounded rough fingertips as they dug their way into the rocky floor, alerting the fallen soldier to a state of complete awake. Gasping as the oxygen invaded his lungs with the force of a turbulent hurricane, heavy eyelids shot open with surprise. The dimly lit rock walls that blurred into vision were caked with drizzling streams of musty water, greening at the edges. The air smelled damp as well, a long and agonized groan escaping his lips as he pushed himself onto his back. The near-complete darkness swirled around him and his shoulder ached from where he had been injected.

Yet he could feel. How was this possible?

"Good evening big brother."

Shooting into an upright position, Lucas gazed through the prison bars at the younger brother who sat on the same rocky ground In the cell beside him. It was the first time he had seen Nathan since his mind had been freed from the control of FS2012. The raven-haired warrior simply gazed at him with a tiny smirk, raising his eyebrows a little as Lucas looked at him.

"You could say it back, you know. May break the ice a little."

"I, uh- I'm sorry," Lucas stammered, rubbing his head as he looked around the jail cell he now found himself in. Immediately his eyes focused on the bars, scrutinizing their every aspect in search of weakness. As if he could read into his thoughts, Nathan shook his head and sighed, the move pulling his brother's attention right back to him.

"Don't bother. Reinforced steel, no expense spared. There's no way of getting out."

Groaning as he got to his feet, Lucas trudged over to the cell wall that divided them. A weird feeling washed over him then, watching his brother trapped behind the bars. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, what it meant. But it hurt to see him stuck there, by his own hand. It boiled within him and made him want to hit something. But how was that possible? He still bared the marks of the needle stab, still recalled he feeling as the liquid flowed through his veins.

"I feel-" Lucas began, lips quivering slightly as he tried to get his bearings. Immediately, Nathan was on his feet and charging for the bars, taking his brother by surprise. He raised his finger to his lips, demanding the blonde's silence. It was not safe to be speaking such things aloud. Especially not in the dungeon-like prison cells of Hope City.

"I know," Nathan growled, his tone flooded with such a serious intensity Lucas could see why he was feared amongst all men. "But now is not the time nor place to be making such statements."

"How do you know?" Lucas questioned, his mind whirling with the days events. Or was it still that day? He'd made the assumption that he had awoken the very same day they had drugged him into unconsciousness, but in all actuality he had no idea what the time or day was. How long had he been down there? He needed answers. "Tell me everything."

"Everything is a lot to tell," Nathan replied, his voice dropping to a low, melodious hum. He leaned against the bars for support, taut muscles misshaped against the cool, metallic beams. "But I will do what I can seeing as you are most definitely not the crackhead you used to be."

As the cool metal sank into his heated flesh, the raven-haired rebel gazed over at his brother and nodded his head with satisfaction. He was pleased with what he saw. He hadn't seen his brother like this for as long as he could remember. His memories were the only things he held that reminded hi,m that something humane welled with his brother. It was those memories that had pushed him to fight for Lucas. No matter what the cost.

"I can tell you, Brooke did an amazing job. We none of us were sure she could get to you. But she did."

"You know Brooke," Lucas smiled, groaning a little as she shuffled in his position. Suddenly his brother's words dawned on him and his baby blues shot up to meet a cerulean pair of orbs. "Was this the plan all along?"

"I doubt she meant to fall in love with you," Nathan sniggered, a cheeky grin slipping over his lips as he stared down at Lucas. "But the moment I saw the two of you together I knew that is what had happened. I'm sure your wife would be flying into a jealous rage and spitting chips had she soul enough to feel. Alas, you married the devil big brother. Nice move."

"Our Father is the devil," Lucas corrected him, feeling the need to defend his wife who was innocent in all of this. She had been fooled like the rest of them into believing Dan's lies once they had been medicated. How could she have possibly known the real world that was out there? How could she have known her husband and her father-in-law were going to be pitted against each other one day? "Peyton is merely washed up in this mess."

"Oh contraire Luke," Nathan growled, his voice filling with a haunting tone that left the blonde military leader feeling uncertain."She was hand-picked by daddy-dearest himself. After all, he was broke at the end of the war. He needed capital somehow and the lovely then-Miss Sawyer was more than happy to fund that lovely drug we use today." His voice dripped with the obvious disdain he felt for the wife of his brother, no more than a traitor of humanity in his eyes. "Well, most of us use."

"How do you know all this?" Lucas questioned, shocked beyond belief at the level of deception and betrayal he had been oblivious to. "I have slept beside this woman for years..."

"The memories will come," Nathan promised, his voice and eyes softening as he watched his brother's face crumble. "It just takes some time. It is when they do that you completely grasp just what has become of us all. And what you must do to save us."

"You targeted me?" Lucas suddenly cut in, almost as if the thought had suddenly remembered to emerge. He gazed into the cerulean eyes of his blood, Nathan looking at him and waiting for the rest of what Lucas intended to say. "You could have done this all on your own. Why risk it?"

"Two reasons," Nathan responded, glancing around quickly to ensure no one was within hearing distance. It amazed Lucas just how in-tune his brother was with his surroundings, the blonde military leader believing this gave his younger brother the upper hand in all battles. Including when he tried to kill their father those many weeks ago."Our leader, the Resistance and all those opposed to Dan's totalitarian rule needed his toughest soldier taken down. A weakened defense was the only way we could get to him."

"But you knew I would be there on Commemoration day," Lucas interrupted, not understanding the Resistance's decision at all. If they were to take down The Father without his wall of defense, why choose the day when he was to be the most heavily defended? "You attacked anyway."

"How else was I to get to you?" Nathan scoffed, his tone illuminating his surprise at Lucas' inability to put two-and-two together. "Only you would have put in charge of the interrogation. Only the best would have been sent to aide you..."

"Enter Jake Jagielski," Lucas whispered, the complete motives behind this whole scenario now playing out before him in his mind. He silently cursed himself for not registering this sooner, although now glad of the fact that he had indeed failed.

"Enter Brooke Davis." Nathan smiled at his brother then, his pride in their plan evident for all to see. Lucas had to admit, it was genius. He wanted to congratulate his brother on being stronger than he was, of being the one to ultimately save him. But staring at his younger kin through iron bars, watching him live in the sub-standard conditions of Hope City's prison cells, made Lucas' heart ache in a way he never imagined possible.

_It was the price he had to pay for feeling._

"But it places you behind bars," the blonde warrior digressed, wrapping thick fingers around the metallic cage. "That was a huge risk. You could die because of this."

"It was a risk I was willing to take," Nathan replied, not an ounce of regret in his voice. "The good of mankind depended on it. We were left with no more alternatives."

"What was the second reason?" The question escaped Lucas' lips in a hurry, his need to understand everything consuming him.

"You're my brother, Luke," came the heartfelt reply, Nathan moving closer to his brother as he spoke. "Although you may have forgotten it, I still hold the memories. There was never going to be a day where I gave up on you. I would have died trying." Blue eyes bore into one-another as Lucas' heart warmed for the man before him. "I may still yet. Shit happens."

"No," Lucas growled,unwilling to accept that as a possibility. H is hatred for his father grew so immensely strong, flowing through his veins like a river flowing to the sea. He could not lose his brother, that was for sure. _He could not die_. "I will not let you die because of me. We will fight and we will beat our father together."

"In order to do that you need Brooke," Nathan answered him, turning his head as he heard a noise in the distance. He dropped his voice to a whisper, always on high alert. "She knows her way in and out of the city like it was her own personal shopping center." He chuckled at the reference, Lucas gazing back at him with a look of confusion. Nathan sighed, shaking his head at just how many memories his brother had lost. "You will understand that reference in time. She alone would be the one capable of getting us out."

"They have her," Lucas choked out, his heart dropping into a pit of unrelenting at the fact. "The thought alone makes me feel like..."

"Quit it," Nathan growled, more noise echoing in the distance. He reached through and grabbed the material of Lucas' shirt, pulling him in nice and close so that he could keep their words between them. "That word is now banned for you. Got it?"

"Right," Lucas nodded apologetically, realizing his mistake. "But I can't let them hurt her, Nathan. She has saved me too many times..."

"Look," Nathan muttered, glancing around again as a noise bellowed out around them. Metal clinked in place, boots scuttling along the uneven ground that was littered with rocks and debris. "What is life without a little risk? As it so happens I have been waiting for hours for you to wake your lazy ass up." A cough resonated in the difference and Nathan shoved Lucas backwards, the blonde soldier falling backwards on to the ground. "Lie down in your cell and shut up, they're coming."

"What the hell was that?" Lucas asked bewildered, blue eyes darting back towards his brother.

"Patrol. Every ten minutes. Once comes and then ten minutes later another turns up. Seems they do not trust us. Smart for a zombie, no?" Nathan smiled, raising his eyebrows in his usual sarcastically playful manner.

"So what do we do?" Lucas whispered, flames in the distance lighting up the darkened cells. They were nearly upon them. "Ten minutes is not enough time to get us both..."

"It is, just follow my lead," Nathan growled, pointing to the ground with vigor. "Lie down and shut up."

Lucas did as he was instructed, eyes closing just as a body made its way into the secluded prison cell arena. Chocolate orbs lit up when they landed on the younger Scott, lips curling up into a snarl of satisfaction.

"Ahhh, Nathan Scott. _Big bad boy_ of the Resistance regime. You don't look so scary stuck behind bars." White teeth beamed as they glowed in Nathan's face, the younger Scott undeterred.

"Felix Taggaro I presume?" He looked the young officer up and down, unimpressed to say the least. His look did not phase the young fighter in the slightest, Felix barely noticing the look Nathan had given him.

"I am not surprised you have heard about me," he replied, his monotone voice ringing throughout the quiet dungeon. "It would serve you well to fear me. A feeling I can accept in this circumstance."

"I have heard Sir," Nathan replied, walking towards the front of his cell to look at the smarmy traitor head-on. "That when the foul stench of rotting dog shit invades your nostrils, Officer Taggaro is near. I hear it comes from years of sticking his nose up The Father's ass. It amuses me just accurate that statement is..."

"Silence," came the non-threatening reply, his tone so lifeless and dead it was impossible to fear. "You will regret the day you ever tried to cross me."

"Cross you?" Nathan chuckled, leaning against the cool bars at the young, infant-like boy before him. "Oh sweetums, what makes you think you're that special? I'm all about saving my brother and fucking up our father, haven't you heard?"

"Seems to me like your little bitch brother is still out for the count," Felix replied trying his best to out-smart the youngest Scott warrior. He had spent years playing third best to these two,and now with both of them behind bars it was his turn to shine and finally take control of the military. He had earned it. "Perhaps he should feel a little sorer when he wakes up?"

Nathan slammed his open palms into the bars that kept him at bay, venom dripping from his voice as he growled at the insufferable man before him."You even try kicking him and it will be to your disadvantage, I wouldn't recommend it."

"And what will you do about it behind those thick, steel bars?" Felix laughed at Nathan's inability to do anything about it, opening the lock that led to Lucas' cell. He glanced down at the sleeping form, a wicked smile crossing his lips as he raised his leg. Toned legs thrashed out with intense force, a growl resonating into the air as the arrogant military member lashed out at his defenseless victim.

_Or so he thought._

In a flash Lucas' blue eyes shot open, a thick hand lashing out and grabbing hold of the lanky foot that threatened to squash him. Felix called out in surprise, brute force propelling him backwards as Lucas fended him off. Within seconds his back had connected with the cool bars behind him, thick arms wrapping around his neck as Nathan grabbed hold. He tried to call out but it was no good, his voice gone as he felt the life choked out of him. His body convulsed in violent spasm as air began to escape him. Lungs burned with fire from the deprivation of oxygen, gasps sputtering recklessly in a closing throat. Nathan's hold did not relent, the body beneath his grip weakening from his hold. Slowly, Felix's body began to lose the will to fight, collapsing in the warrior's arms as Nathan let him slide to the ground, unconscious.

"Nice work," Lucas breathed, pulling himself to his feet and kicking the limp body slightly to make sure he was well and truly out of it. "How did you know he would try and kick me?"

"Brain-dead idiot couldn't come up with an original idea if it jumped up and bit him in the ass. Of course he would do exactly what I told him not to." Nathan sniffed then, straightening himself up as he looked around the prison. "Grab his keys, Luke."

Diving for the body, thick hands patted over the uniform as Lucas searched for the familiar sound and feel of metallic keys. Resting in the side pocket, the blonde brooder picked out the object of his desire and stood to his feet. Racing across the uneven graveled flooring, he slid to a halt before Nathan;s cell, reaching for the lock. Springing it free, Lucas pulled open the bars that had held his younger brother captive for so long. He stepped forward, looking around at the freedom that was right within his grasp. The air was already tasting sweeter, freedom a euphoric feeling in its own right. He was thankful his brother had let him taste it.

Cerulean eyes fell on baby blue orbs as Nathan reached out and took his brother into his arms, holding him close. He wanted to remember this feeling for as long as he lived. As quickly as Nathan had pulled Lucas to him, he pushed him back harshly, slamming his cell closed as his brother looked on in bewilderment.

"What are you doing?"

"You have eight more minutes until they come around again. That is not enough time for both of us to escape." Nathan looked at his brother with determination, knowing he had a few precious minutes to convince him of what he had to do.

"So we quit?" Lucas growled completely taken aback by Nathan's apparent resolve to give in. "We let them keep us prisoner?"

"No brother," Nathan sighed, moving forward and leaning against the cool metal bars that kept him prisoner once again. "We let them keep me prisoner. Take Officer Taggaro's clothes."

"What are you talking about?" Lucas shook his head, trapped in his own confusion.

"Change clothes Lucas, then dump Felix's body in the cell. Hurry, you don't have much time." he pointed his brother in the direction of the fallen soldier, his insistence that Lucas swap clothes now making the younger Scott's plan suddenly more obvious. He wouldn't do it. He'd only just managed to find his brother again that it made Lucas sick to his stomach that he would leave him behind now. Sure, time was against them, but was it not Nathan who had just asked what life was without a little risk? He couldn't leave him behind. Not now.

"I will not leave you."

"And what of Brooke?" Nathan urged, seeing the way his brother's face fell. He knew the minute he had seen them together in that room that somehow, although no-one believed she could, Brooke had managed to get the ice-cold military leader to fall for her. She was Nathan's only hope of saving his brother now, the only bargaining chip he had left. He needed Lucas to escape, because he was the key to it all. To taking down down, to stopping FS2012.

_To saving all humanity_. The idea of Brooke in pain or harmed or hurt- it tortured Lucas in an all-new way. He had only just begun to feel again, which meant everything was heightened- amplified. Nathan had to count on that to persuade his brother to run.

"They will surely kill her in no time at all. They have kept me alive for a reason. I will be safe. You can come back for me when you have gathered support but right now, the whole reason any of us did this was to get you out. _To save you_. Don't let us down."

Lucas began to open his mouth but found he couldn't find the words to say. He felt things, millions of emotions wrapped up inside him, pushing to break free. He looked at his brother and felt his words wash over him, stabbing at his heart like no other pain he had endured. Nathan had laid everything down on the line for him. To save him. Whatever his purpose was in life, Lucas knew that Nathan believed in freedom above all others. Above love, above revenge... above his own life. Stepping forward, he reached out and wrapped a hand around his brother's head, pulling him close so that their foreheads touched and their eyes locked.

"I will come back for you." Lucas vowed through clenched teeth, relenting to Nathan's request. They stared at each other for a moment before Lucas let go, Nathan nodding his head as his blonde brother disappeared into the darkness of the prison's tunnels. He slid to the floor of his cold, damp cells, beads of sweat sticking to his clammy forehead as he gazed out, surrounded by the cries of agony of his comrades being tortured around him.

"I know," came his final whisper, closing his eyes as a slight smile etched at the corners of his lips.

**x~X~x**

**Yep, I'm back. I wasn't sure how long this chapter would take because I kept starting and stopping, typing then deleting. It has probably become my fav fic to write at the moment and I sincerely hope you like the next chapter. A big thank you to everyone who read, fav'd and alerted. A big thank you to my reviewers:**

_**DANI OTH**_

_**dianehermans**_

_**mickeiblue**_

_**craxygirl54**_

_**sunshine**_

_**Super Chick**_

_**murray88**_

_**brookedavis23**_

_**LeBeau01**_

_**xXLil'BitOfEveryThangXx**_

_**BpDs89**_

_**Tiffanee**_

**SPECIAL NOTE: A friend of mine and I have created a new website to discuss tv shows and the like. We would really love for everyone to come and join. We have a special Roleplay (RP)section and need more people to join. RP is a great way to improve your writing skills as well as come up with ideas for your own fics. You also get to meet great people. If you are interested, please PM me here or leave a note in a review and I will contact you with the site details. I hope toy see lots of you there as we have many more characters up for grabs!**

**Anyway, please hit that REVIEW button!**

**Much love and god bless,**

**Chrissy**

**xox**


	8. My Fight For You

**Chapter 8: My Fight (For You)**

_And you know there is nothing_

_That I won't do for you here_

_There is nothing that can stand up to my fight_

_For you_

_For you..._

**x~X~x**

_Splasssh_.

Thick boots pounded the watery ground below with a thud. Droplets splattered the surrounding tunnel walls, darkness enveloping the lone soldier. Tiny flashes of warm, yellow light from the prison floor above clung to the uneven roof of the underground sewer, sharp with jagged stone edges. Water flooded the leather boots on impact, drenching them in bitter cold. It was almost as if he couldn't feel it, the adrenalin kicking in. Heavy breaths expelled from determined lips, Lucas glancing around and surveying the region. It was a natural reaction built within, or_ hot-wired _as Nathan liked to refer to it. Whatever it was, the blonde warrior thanked the instincts blessed upon him, quickly gathering his bearings and heading north. He was to head in the direction of the holding cells, and fight his way through to the incinerator. Wails of tortured souls drowned out the silence around him, pushing Lucas forward further still.

_He did not want to ever hear the sound of Brooke's voice on the end of those screams._

He traveled for about an hour, the damp air beginning to feel less heavy as he neared the administration building. He could sense the shift almost instantaneously, the way the underground tunnels lightened a little more as the fluorescent lights of he floor above came into existence. He stopped when he heard the familiar sound of shuffling boots, thick hands grabbing hold of the rocky wall edge and pulling upwards. Small burst of exhalation left his lips, Lucas acutely aware that the less noise he made, the better. He wasn't sure how long he had, or even if they were looking for him. Coming up towards the ventilation duct, he peered into the bustling office and stopped. Sapphire orbs glanced around the gloomy room, expressionless faces going about their daily business. In the corner he spotted a patrol, but their steps were not intent enough for him to believe they were on the lookout for anything- or anyone- out of the ordinary. No, he believed he had some time yet.

Sliding back down into the damp sewers below, Lucas continued on his mission. Water lapped at his legs and graced his fingertips on the odd occasion, forcing him to slow down a little to avoid making too much noise. Finally, he neared the end of the tunnel, the intersection causing him to stop and think. Closing his yes, Lucas imagined he was up above, taking mental images of the room and figuring out the correct path. He could see the way so clearly in his mind, yet another trick he could add to the bag handed down through the _Dan Scott Training Program_. Searching through the memories on file, he stopped when he saw the familiar oak entrance, the bold sign on the door.

_Incinerator_.

Blue eyes shot open, Lucas turning to the left and marching through the tunnel with more determination than even he thought possible. It amazed him how much stronger he felt, yet also the vulnerability that came with being in touch with his emotions again. It was as if they were a drug that pushed him forward, but also played with his insides at the same time. Did this weaken him? He wasn't sure. All he knew was that no matter how hard it was, how weak he felt or how hopeless it seemed- he would not give up on Brooke.

He would die for her.

"_This evening, Ma'am. The incinerator is already prepared." _

Lucas stopped dead in his tracks at the words that circulated in the space between him and the voice that had uttered them. Beads of sweat pooled across his forehead and temple, glistening in the light as he slid back towards the wall. Scaling the pumice stone, he brought his ear to the edge of the ventilation duct and waited, a flash of familiar blonde curls exploding across his line of sight.

"Good work, Corporal," Peyton declared, hazel eyes boring into the frozen soldier before her. She barely moved a muscle, solid in her standing as if the idea of murdering someone barely measured on her radar. Lucas quivered at the sight, wondering if his eyes looked as lifeless as those of his wife.

"Miss Davis will be brought down at exactly five-fifteen. At that time Officer Taggaro will read her last rights and..."

"No," Peyton declared, cutting off the young corporal with a quick raising of her bony hand. "No rights. She is the worst kind of traitor and The Father has decreed that she will be afforded none of the usual death penalty rituals."

"Yes Ma'am," the young man nodded, raising a hand to salute the woman in front of him before about facing and marching back down the long, colorless corridor. Thick hands clasped to the edge of the sewer war with vigor, knuckles whitening from the intensity of his grasp. Nostrils flared in anger, undeniable rage burning within him and yearning to escape. Lucas fought with every ounce of his being to quell the hatred he felt for his wife in that instant, forcing himself to focus on the pair of emerald orbs that flashed across his mind as a perfect memory. Sliding back down the wall of the dampen rock, he took a deep breath and glanced at his watch.

_Five o'clock. _

Lucas scowled a little at the time wasted and trudged forward at a faster pace. After another fifteen minutes of darkened, slimy walls he came to where he knew he needed to be. Ascending the wall to his right, blue eyes peered into the open space before him. A slight smile crept into right corner of his mouth, a slight sparkle of hope resonating in his cerulean orbs as he read the words he had hoped to see.

_Holding Cells. _

Glancing to the right, he noticed a patrolman making his rounds through the corridor. He ducked out of sight as the thick, steel boots neared him, waiting for his chance to strike. The floor creaked beneath the soldier's heavy footing, Lucas reach out and hitting the side of the gravelly wall with brute force, the crumbling rocks falling into the water below with a splash. The noise was slight but it was enough to capture the man's attention, lifeless eyes darting back in the direction of the ventilation shaft instantaneously. Reaching for his rifle, the lone soldier pulled the weapon across his chest and edged forward slowly. His chest rose and fell with each deep breath, reaching the grate and peering in. He pushed his rifle forward and switched on the light above it, wary eyes now seeing the rippling water below. It was a clear indication something had moved. He cocked his weapon, a thick hand reaching out and pulling the grate from its hinges. He stopped for a moment and waited, listening. Silence. Leaning over slowly, he watched and waited again. Silence. By now he had noticed the water was oddly still, another deep breath expelling from his nostrils as the soldier turned to grab the grate and place it back. The metal felt heavy in his grasp, a short growl escaping his lips as he pulled it upwards and turned back towards the open duct.

"Rule number one," Lucas growled, reaching forward and grabbing the alarmed solider by the back of the head. Curly hair entwined in his fingertips, the golden-haired leader grasping at the boy's head and pummeling it into the metallic wall beside them. His body went limp on impact, Lucas throwing him into the sewer and waiting until he heard a splash.

"Never turn your back."

Picking up the grate from the ground, Lucas secured the metal bars across the top of his escape hole and stood to his feet. Baby blues glanced around soaked up the scene, his mind already working in overdrive as images of maps flashed across his memory. He found what he was looking for and smiled, cocking his weapon in front of his chest and charging forward quietly. Thick-heeled boots made their way across the marble flooring, gripping for traction as he jogged up to the corner. Sliding his body up against the wall, he reached into his pockets and found the compact mirror, sliding it out and looking into the reflection of the empty corridor beside him.

_Clear._

Counting to three, toned legs leaped into the waiting hallway with acute precision. Sliding down the hall, sapphire orbs perused the labeled doors faster than a speeding bullet. Finally he came to a halt, the door showing him exactly what he needed to see.

_Brooke Davis. Death Penalty. Do not enter without permission._

Lucas grinned at the last request, feeling his whole body burning with anticipation. He knew she waited within, knew she'd be heavily guarded and knew he'd be in for one hell of a fight. But for the first time in what felt like forever, he understood the value of feelings. Adrenalin was his best friend. Stepping backwards, his muscled chest rose and fell with three deep breaths as Lucas lifted his right leg and kicked out. The thick boot struck the metal door with a crunch, dead eyes darting up and watching as their once-leader stalked into the room and raised his weapon.

_Thmp. Thmp. Thmp. Thmp._

Heavy bullets exploded into the silent air, soldiers dropping like flies. One lunged forward and threw a fist in Lucas' face, but he was no match for the adrenalin-filled warrior who cupped the soldier's fist in his own and clenched down. _Snap_. Bones crunched under the weight of Lucas' hold, the man crying out as he dropped to the floor and was met with the butt of the rogue militant's weapon. Falling limply to the ground, the victim's body lay still as Lucas gathered his bearings and searched the inner workings of his memory for the map of the death row holding cells. He had to find a way out.

_Crunch_.

Tiny flecks of gravel succumbed under the weight of his boot, a noise too low for a normal ear to hear. Lucas stopped and breathed out lowly, trying to control his raging heart. Excitement flooded through him, but it was met with an alert sense of being. He was not alone in this cell. He could feel their presence, anxiety dripping from them. _One more soldier guarding Brooke?_ Slowly, the blonde leader edged to the side and cocked his weapon, a warning to anyone contemplating an attack. The flood lights of the compound floating past the miniscule window then, briefly flickering a tiny portion of illumination into the darkened cell. Immediately the sound of scuffling shoes broke out to his right and Lucas turned, a blackened silhouette beside him instantly.

_Thwack_.

A thick-heeled boot darted out with venomous accuracy, striking the militant leader in the lower abdomen. Air whooshed out of surprised lungs, gasps escaping lips. _Puh_. Hands shot out and gripped the sides of his head, pulling downwards with great speed. _Whack_. Red blurred his vision as Lucas' head connected with his attacker's knee, the warrior stumbling back a little in a daze. The ominous sound of gravel shifting caught his attention though, Lucas recovering quickly. Hands darted out and grabbed hold of the body in front, lifting it clear in the air and sending it backwards with force. Rebounding in seconds, hands connected with the side of his head and sent him to his knees, a foot darting out and connecting with the side of his head. _Thump_. Fingertips gripped into the uneven ground below, pulling the military leader upwards and to his feet. _Thwack_. Another boot to his side, a ribcage screaming out in agony, ignored. A growl escaped his lips then, Lucas jumping to his feet and lashing out, his hand connecting with the body in front and sending it to tumbling to the side. He launched forward then, reaching down to his boot below and drawing his knife before charging for the light of the tiny cell window. A loud roar escaped his lips as he struck forward. The cool sensation of metal connected with the warm skin of his neck and Lucas looked forward at his own knife also planted firmly at the neck of his attacker.

_Wicked emerald orbs glanced back at him, illuminated with a devilish smile. _

"Down boy," Brooke whispered, dropping the knife and lunging forward. She pressed her soft lips against his, Lucas' whole body reacting to her touch as warm hands gripped at the cotton-clad flesh of her thighs. She moaned a little into his mouth before stepping backwards, much to his dismay.

"Focus," came the raspy tones of her voice, her words throwing him back into reality with a jolt. "We need to get out. I assume you have the map files locked away in that pretty little head of yours, right Broody?"

Lucas nodded, a smirk smearing across his lips as he reached out and grabbed her right hand with his left. Gravel crunched beneath their feet as they made their way to the cell's entrance, eyes darting around for a sense of anything out of the ordinary. He couldn't trace anything, but turned to Brooke to see her reaction. She nodded silently, the stealth pair slipping out into the corridor and making haste to the nearest pipe entrance. _Crrrrrrrrrrrcckkk_. Thick fingertips snaked their way through the heavy metal grate holes and pulled backwards, the metallic pipe covering groaning as it was released from its hinges. Sliding his hands together like two perfect pieces of a puzzle, the blonde warrior leaned down and gave the brunette beauty a leg-up, the renegade vixen disappearing into the darkness of the aqueduct above. Toned muscles spurt through taut skin as Lucas reached up and threw the grate inside the duct, pulling himself through the hole with little effort. Sliding the steel covering back in place, emerald met sapphire in a gaze of happiness as Brooke and Lucas took a breath.

"If you can get us to the main control area," Brooke announced, excitement and gratitude in her eyes, "Then I can get us out of here."

"I can do better than that," the blonde fighter announced, pointing a long finger down the pipeline and smiling. "These pipes lead straight to the Eastern side of the city. All we have to do is follow them all the way and we'll be popping out the side of this building in no time."

Brooke smiled and slid across the bottom of the pipe. Svelte legs wrapped around a muscled torso, wicked orbs focusing on the face before them. Chocolate, silken waves of soft hair shone as they hit the dim lights from the illuminated world below and fell over the rogue inmate's delicate shoulders. Hardened fingers reached out and twirled themselves in the locks, appreciative of their simplistic beauty. Leaning in, Lucas caught Brooke's lips with his own, slow and deliberate as he felt her. Tingles raced down his spine, heart quickening from the pleasure of her taste. Warm tongues explored one-another, bursts of adrenalin pumping through rigid veins, bringing them to life.

_Heaven._

As suddenly as she had delivered him the splendor, the brunette queen detached her lips and gave the brooding solider a smile, the view something he could wake up to for the rest of his days.

_Alas, now was not the time._

"Come on," she whispered, turning to look down the long stretch of pipeline they had to traverse. "We need to get started."

Nodding, Lucas raised his hands and consented to release the grip he had on her lips, Brooke sliding backwards and turning her body. The duo landed on their hands and knees, a slight echo around them as they scanned the area. The way out was clear, and with a quick glance at one-another, they slowly made their way down the long path to freedom.

**x~X~x**

"We have a problem!"

Thick hands threatened to crush the cell phone burdened by his grip as the messenger's voice vibrated through the ear piece, Dan Scott turning on the spot and facing the emotionless blonde before him. Flickers of grey and cobalt painted the darkening sky, mirroring the mood of the great leader. Sliding the technological contraption into his pocket, The Father's eyes landed on Peyton with such intensity it was a wonder they did not burn a hold through her retinas. Stepping forward, an angry snarl tugged at the side of the man's face.

"Mrs Scott, tell me how it is possible on _God's forsaken earth_ that your husband is now M. I. A?"

Hazel orbs blinked back an empty response, golden curls falling loosely over sharp, slender shoulders. Peyton looked up to his angry expression, although her own was completely devoid of any emotion. It was a slight annoyance to The father, but one he had forced himself to become accustomed to. In order for him to control the city, he had to deal with motionless faces.

Even annoying ones that gave back no expression when he so desperately needed it.

"Lucas is gone?" Peyton questioned, clearly not in the know when it came to the whereabouts of her husband. "But I saw the men take him down to his cell. It was right next to Nathan's, as you requested."

"And now it appears he is gone," Dan scowled, fierce eyes boring into Peyton's with the heat of a thousand suns. "Officer Taggaro has been found bound and gagged, no doubt due to the special brand of stupidity he seems to possess." Trembling hands reached into the warming pockets of his jacket, dragging the packet of cigarettes out. With a quick flick of the wrist the white stick was out and in his mouth, fire lighting the end as he inhaled. Burning red illuminated the end, smoke billowing from his mouth and nostrils as he spoke, bursts of cloud from every syllable.

"So what do you intend to do about it, daughter-in-law?"

Peyton stood for a moment, eyes wandering as she contemplated her options. Even with a mind that felt nothing, The Father cut a foreboding figure and she knew her ass was on the line. Sliding a delicate hand into her black coat, the blonde assassin pulled out her cell and dialed a number, hazel eyes boring into that of her father-in-law as she spoke.

"What is that status on Prisoner 507?" she requested, her tone lifeless but sharp. "I see. What measures have been taken? I'll be there shortly." _Kah-lick_. Sliding the cellphone shut, Peyton gazed upon her leader and raised an eyebrow, clearly a plan in mind.

"It appears Miss Davis has escaped and one can only imagine my husband helped her do it, or vice-versa."

Dan's eyes clouded over in anger, a storm brewing within him. He had worked far too hard and for far too long to have his plans go awry at the final hour. Stepping forward, he bared his teeth as he spoke, looking every bit the devil his sons made him out to be.

"And what do you plan to do about it, Mrs Scott? Because correct me if I am wrong, but had you done the duty that was assigned to you and been a good little wife, my son wouldn't have felt the need to run off with another woman!"

Peyton stepped forward and raised her eyes to meet that of The Father, completely devoid of any fear. Sharpness infiltrated her tone, every bit the dominating solider Dan had hoped her to be. Thin hands fell to her side, blonde curls blowing in the small draft that flowed between them. It an action movie she would have been the ultimate villain.

_Beautiful but deadly._

"I'm going to fulfill my duties to you, great Father," Peyton replied, eyes locking with Dan as she spoke. "And I shall find my husband. If Miss Davis is with him, then I will drag her screaming body through the streets of Hope City like the subversive whore that she is until there is nothing left but the blood and bones of a once-traitor."

A crooked smile came to Dan's face, clearly pleased with his daughter-in-law's response. If anyone could hunt down his son and the insurgent that took him, it was the devilish blonde before him. He had hired her for a reason and it was time she demonstrated her true colors.

"Very well," Dan replied, nodding his head in agreement. "Shut down the city until you find them."

Peyton replied with her own solitary nod, turning from Dan and walking in the opposite direction. In a quick, swift movement she pulling her cellphone to her ear, ordering the soldiers to get themselves locked and loaded. She stopped when she reached the doorway that led to the exit, turning to face Dan as he looked out over the city.

"We should make a contingency plan, if we are unsuccessful. Too much rides on this."

"Agreed," Dan replied, voice eerily calm yet coated with malice. "But fret not, Mrs Scott. I already have a plan in mind." He turned and looked at the blonde, a wicked smile etching at the corners of his mouth. "If we are unsuccessful then I shall simply turn my focus my onto my remaining son... and his immediate demise."

**x~X~x**

Night had fallen. Silver stars shone above in the blanketed black sky, cool air permeating the back streets of Hope City. They had been walking for hours, having ventured underground what seemed like an eternity ago. They followed their course, Lucas trusting the brunette before him as her chocolate locks swayed back and forth in a hypnotic rhythm. Every now and again when the moon got it's fingertips to stretch far enough to touch her locks, shimmers of red burst through and caused Lucas to silently thank the gods for allowing him to feel all the beauty that came with life.

_Even something and simplistically beautiful as color_.

"This way," Brooke whispered as they descended upon a battered room, Lucas recognizing it as an old war bunker that had been disbanded years prior. He smiled at the genius of it all, the Peace Keepers having completely disregarded these pits due to their lack of military protection.

_It was ironic that they had just handed the opposition a myriad of safe houses_.

Sliding the door open, Brooke pushed their way through, dust spurting across the blackened room as broken cement crumpled beneath their boots. Walking to the edge of the room, the brunette beauty reached out and grabbed the candle that rested on a broken table, turning towards Lucas with serious eyes.

"Can you shut the door?"

Nodding his head, the blonde brooder reached out and slid the heavy door to it's closed position without so much as a grunt. Watching him, Brooke had to admit that his incredible strength was impressive. Add that to the multitude of maps and documents stored within his brain and it was no wonder Dan wanted his secret weapon of mass destruction back.

_Sssshhhhhzzzzlllleeeee._

The wick of the candle fizzed at the fire from Brooke's lit match hit it. She traversed around the room, hitting more candles and sending hisses throughout the bunker. Immediately the room burst into a warm glow of light, dancing on the walls and allowing Lucas to take a look around. The artifacts he saw were mesmerizing, baby blue orbs taking in every detail hungrily. Brooke watched him from afar, a small smile coming to her lips as she saw him enjoy all that he had missed.

_All that had been taken from him._

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she whispered, Lucas turning at the sound of her voice. She looked radiantly beautiful in the soft glow and his heart began to beat a little faster. She smiled as he watched her, the brunette goddess making her way over to a small black object on the table at the back of the room. As her emerald orbs turned back to look at Lucas, a perfectly delicate hand reached out and pushed down.

The Sony cassette player moaned from the corner of the metallic steel tabletop. Gently, heavenly chords filtered into the darkened room. It was like being transported back in time, a voice long gone but never forgotten. The dimly lit area bared the markings of elicit contraband. Items never allowed to be seen for the fear of what they would corrupt. What they would _invoke_.

_Passion. Memory_. _**Feelings**_.

These specks of hope however, were few and far between. The room remained mostly the lifeless grey that had penetrated the city some time ago. Burning candles shot flickers of warmth which hugged the discolored perimeter. Cans of food and empty glass bottles lined the walls in perfect order. Crisp, sharp edges protruded from the heavily stocked alloy shelving bearing ammunition. It was safe to say that the room had once been a military bunker. Only the illegal compact discs, paintings and historical photographs indicated it had since been turned into something else, full of objects the city's armed forces had worked tirelessly to eradicate.

_One object within its walls, more deadlier than most!_

A delicate finger traipsed the black coating of the music system with slow determination. Luscious lips turned into an upward grin and parted a little at the center. It was times like these Lucas Scott wondered how he ever could have lost his ability to feel. How he could have willingly given it up. There was nothing more euphoric than knowing the goddess before him was banned, yet within his fingertips reach.

_And ready for him._

He hesitated when her beauty struck him. If perfection existed, and the Utopia that had long been preached was actually real - then surely it had originated from here. She was undoubtedly the magic garden of Eden.

_In lace black panties and his old business shirt._

"Lucas," she breathed, curled finger calling him forward. He obeyed - bulging biceps scratching through a charcoal T-shirt. Hardened abdominals depicted the years of prolonged physical training, every step illuminating what an elite fighting machine the eldest Scott boy had become. It was no wonder he had been recruited - one glance at him was enough for anyone to understand what a lethal threat he could be. How dangerous he really was. What he was capable of doing with those bare hands.

_It only made him more enticing._

But even in all his Adonis glory - he could never be as wanted as the temptress before him. Cerulean orbs darkened a little as he watched her move from side to side, swaying to the rhythm. Voluptuous hips weaved in hypnotic circles as the melody floated around them. Every step moved the shirt material over her cheeks, teasing him. Black lace held her ass in place, but it was all in vain. She slid out a little when she moved a certain direction and Lucas was more than thankful for the momentary flash of her creamy backside! It was hard to decide what to stare at - her perfect ass or those swaying hips! Suddenly she turned and faced him, inching closer and pulling at the material of his T-shirt. Her fingertips curled under the edges of the soft cotton with ease. Heavy breaths expelled from plump lips as she sunk into his collarbone, light kisses trailing over it.

_It was more than he could bare._

Lucas' rough hands slid down and rested on her hips, their softness exquisite. Years of training had done nothing to prepare him for this. She was so close he could smell her. Reaching up she brushed his neck with her tongue, silky and sweet. It was then he lost the lobe of his ear to her lips, pants tightening as she worked her wickedness on him. Shivers pulsated down his spine, the feeling electric. He shuddered when her tiny hands began to travel underneath his shirt. The beating of his heart echoed within, surely audible even above the music playing behind them. As suddenly as the beat of the contraband background music shifted it's course, so did he - inching closer.

"Take me," she whispered urgently, hazel eyes desperate and hungry. The charming blond had been trained to think on his feet and react to scenarios with due force and no regrets. He didn't need to to be told twice. Lowering his head to hers, Lucas reached out and took hold. Forceful lips collided with cherry glossed magic, every taste tantalizing him and leaving him wanting more. Her taste burst throughout his mouth. She was like a shot of heroin, addictive and sinking in fast. Tongues tangled in their heated frenzy as she whimpered and pulled back. Her heated breath hit to cold air in a cloud of steam.

"Uggghhhh..."

_Oh no you don't! _

Pulling back from him was not an option, not now that he had tasted her. He would taste her until the end of time if he could. It would never be enough. Silken locks tangled around his fingers as Lucas urged her back to him again, feeding on her. Instantly the past hesitation was overcome by blatant need. Was all this what he had deprived himself of for so long? Starving himself of? He forced her backwards towards the metal table, warm flesh dancing on his fingertips as he reached under the shirt and cupped her right breast in his hand. He squeezed down, palm rubbing the soft nipple that hardened at his touch. Tortured moans filled his mouth as she gasped loudly, skin pinched under his hold as he lifted and planted her firmly on the cold aluminum.

_Thuuuummmppp._

"Ugh," came the pleasured cry as she pulled him in again, this time his hands roaming more freely over her curves. Hungry fingers pulled at the black lace prison that held her captive, Lucas somehow knowing exactly what to. It was like reliving an old dream, images of being within her sending his mind into a frenzy. He yanked the material down her smooth legs, dropping it to the floor as he came back up for more, hands groping the underside of her knees. With one quick pull he slid her towards him, her tiny fingers freeing him from his clothed restriction. If anyone were to witness was Corporal Scott was about to do, it would lead to certain death. He was the highest ranking Peace Official there was, but even he could not deny the charges that would be laid against him in that very moment.

_Possessing contraband materials._

_Fraternizing with the enemy. _

_Committing **feeling** offenses - in every which way possible!_

However, it now made no difference. Lucas would never deny what they would accuse him of. What he felt now there was no turning back from. He had regained control over what they sought to take away, thanks to her. He poised himself before her, honeyed eyes hitting him like a laser beam, legs parting at the knees to show the way. He knew right then and there he did not care if the officials came - he would die for her!

"I love you," she breathed, her words causing his body to stiffen more than he thought humanly possible. Sharp nails traced the middle of his back, digging in and cutting through. Heat sunk into his lower region and fueled his arousal. Porcelain legs wrapped around bulging abs in a secure lock.

"Not as much as I love you."

Hips buckled as military might pushed forward, hitting their target and sinking in.

_She felt like heaven._

Her gasps caused a physical reaction, weeks of fantasies suddenly coming to life as he pushed himself within her. Silky warmth saturated his hardened erection, frenzy taking over as hips slammed in perfect unison. Chocolate tresses hung over slim shoulders, arched manoeuvres serving to open her further. Fully-charged vigor penetrated soft tissue in a repeated onslaught. Gasping breaths escaped him as he growled, low and hungry. Reaching out he grabbed behind her neck and pulled, lips crashing as she moaned her pleasure once more into his mouth. Her slickness covered him, his muscle glistening in the candlelight. Harder and harder he pushed, every thrust causing her to cry out in satisfaction. Her sound was melodious, the perfect tune to his quick-paced beat.

_Sing for me baby..._

"Uh... uh... Lucasssss... "

She quivered on him with charged vibrations. Pure pleasure flooded through her, resting on the fingertips that scratched at his muscular back. Lucas bent over and bit into her shoulder, her sweetness intoxicating. Dirty moans filled his ears and he slammed her harder, a euphoric sensation building in his depths. He sensed it in her too, gentle throbbing sensations now humming over him as he ploughed within her. The faster he pushed, the more she throbbed on him. It was the most alive her had ever felt.

"Are you feeling this?" came the raspy voice below, her back now spread over the cold metal table. He gazed at her beauty, silently thanking his humanity for resurfacing. Every curve, every freckle, every eyelash was pure perfection. He could get so lost in her the world could end and he would remain oblivious.

"Are you?" she gasped her question again, teetering on the edge. Her whole body began to tremble, convulsions overpowering.

"Yes baby..."

"Then let me feel you..."

Muscle clenched around him in a hard squeeze. Baby blue orbs disappeared behind soft eyelids as Lucas felt her pressure around him. He thrust once more, guttural moans filling the room with their dirty cries as they came. She convulsed repeatedly on him before turning limp, chest rising and falling with each satisfied breath. Heated flesh trickled down her bare stomach with awe. She smiled and pulled herself up his body. His breath hit her face as he tried to calm his racing heart, almost impossible when in her presence. Her lips graced his with a soft sensuality, cherry sweetness bursting on his tongue as he tasted her again. It was then he noticed the shift.

Her whole body tensed in his grip. Hairs stood up on end at her sudden change, Lucas wondering where she had gone. Hazel eyes glanced around his shoulder at the closed door, pulling closely together as they inspected the room's entry. He turned to follow her gaze, recognizing instantly why her attention had been turned. He shifted his gaze back to her eyes and nodded once, the beauty immediately sliding down from her metal perch and sliding the black lace back up her legs. Silent steps traveled forwards in trepidation, dark shadows spilling into the room from under the door. Delicate hands reached up and grabbed for the weapons on the shelf, a quick flick of her wrist sending the machinery her lover's way. A thick hand grabbed the gun and flicked the safety, checking the chamber before twirling it shut in an efficient, precise move. Brows arched in surprise, the manoeuvre impressive to say the least. She blew him a kiss before laying her back against the wall, a pair of magnum pistols in either hand, locked and loaded.

"They're probably here for me! I am corrupting their best soldier!"

"Let them come. I'd kill them all before I'd let them lay a finger on you."

She smiled at his words, cerulean eyes pouring over every inch of her.

"Are you sure this is the life you want?"

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life. I have no regrets."

"Really? You have no regrets at all?"

Fire exploded through the door with a thunderous roar as bullets flew in quick succession. Smoke choked the interior bunker, a loud growl screaming from her lips as she opened fire, taking out the first two troops in quick succession. Cracks shattered the music's tune, spraying the walls with holes as they charged in and opened fire of the small brunette. Anger consumed him as he watched them go for her, and every nerve in his body pushed him to the point of no returned. With a raging roar, he unleashed a round of bullets.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

Thick maroon blood spurted from enemy chests as the attackers fell like toy soldiers. Glass shattered and sprinkled around the room in a shower on confetti. She ducked as it sprayed all over her, tiny slivers hitting her skin and drawing blood. Another pair of nervous recruits entered the room and opened fire. Feet pounded the wall as Lucas launched himself, a swift kick to the side of the head causing the soldier to step in direct line of his partner's gun. The young man's body was no match for the weapon. Shaking with the impact of bullets ripping through his abdomen, he hobbled back and collapsed on the floor. His partner whirled around in shock, but this simple movement was enough time for the head solider to take his head within his determined palms. Digging in, Lucas twisted his hands sharply to the right. A loud crack echoed through the room, the soldier falling to the ground like a rag doll, adding to the carnage. A sturdy hand reached out and pulled the girl up quickly. Glass tinkled to the floor as she rose, shaking off the excess. An alarm sounded off in the distance in a long, excruciating wail. Picking up some spare ammunition, she stepped forward and laughed, soft lips brushing his quickly.

_She wanted an answer to her question!_

Pert lips curled into an upward smile at her expectant look. Reaching in her pulled her close, lips hitting her ears as he whispered in a soft hush.

"None..."

He raised one hand up and shot forward, the howl of the gun echoing in their ears. Bodies fell left and right, the twosome able to eradicate the soldiers before them. Stealing a look to the right, the blonde warrior could see another truckload of soldiers arriving, led by a familiar blonde.

_Peyton_.

"We need to find another way out," Lucas breathed, throwing his eyes in the direction of his wife so that Brooke could see. "Knowing Peyton, this place is surrounded and I doubt she wants you out alive."

Brooke nodded in agreement, giving Lucas a devilish grin as she kicked open the door their left and pulled him inside. Slamming the door shut behind them, Brooke pulled out her cell and illuminated the covered floor, sliding her hand into her boots and pulling out a knife. With a short grunt she stabbed at the carpet below, ripping it to pieces and uncovering a hidden trap door. Boots thudded above them as the soldiers burst their way into the house once more, emerald orbs glancing up at Lucas and urging him to move. He needed no invitation, the mighty warrior yanking at the trapdoor and pulling it from its hinges.

"That is so hot," Brooke replied, clasping his lips in her own for a brief, passionate kiss. "Time to jump, lover."

As quickly as she had spoken, Brooke disappeared into the dark hole below, a small splash echoing to signal that she had made it down. Lucas followed in hot pursuit, Brooke already running down the long corridor, her voice echoing in front of him as she huffed into her phone.

"Now, we're out of time. East side stand point. ETA- two minutes."

Bursting through the tunneled exit, Brooke reached back and grabbed Lucas' hand, the pair turning and seeing the house light up with the gunshots of the soldiers.

"Your wife would have killed me," the brunette sputtered, disgusted with what she was witnessing. "That bitch!"

Lucas smiled and pulled at her hand, the sound of screeching tires sounding off in the distance. Traversing the rocky ground below, the pair darted to their awaiting vehicle, sliding in and holding tight as they made their escape.

"Nice work, Davis," came the driver's appreciative tone, "The boss will be pleased with this one."

The jeep rattled as they sped across the rocky terrain, Lucas pulling Brooke closer as he bent down to whisper a series of questions she knew were coming.

"Where are we...?"

"Home base," Brooke answered before he could finish, the jeep ascending on a small, burnt out village that had long since been pilfered for all that it was worth. "We need to get you checked out and you need to meet with..."

"The boss?" Lucas grinned, cutting her short just as she had done to him. Brooke smiled at his cheeky nature, shoving him a little in the arm as she nodded her head in reply. "Yes, the boss... and I see you have wasted no time in becoming quite the smart ass! Where are your pills again?"

Lucas laughed at her reply, the car coming to a stop outside what appeared to be a broken and battered church. His mind quickly flashed back to the night they had raided a church similar to that one before him, Julian's enraged eyes haunting him now.

_He had been right all along and he had died trying to prove it to a partner who no longer existed_.

"We're here," Brooke replied, cutting through Lucas' thoughts. They exited the vehicle and walked behind the driver, making their way to the large oak door before them. A few quick knocks in pattern saw the entrance open, eyes turning in disbelief as the trio made their way into the deceptively large reception area. Tables filled with weapons veered to the left, whilst to the right a large group of tables were scattered with different maps, eyes gazing over them intently. The chatter stopped immediately however when Lucas' presence became known, replace instead by excited whispers and murmurs. Eyes gazed over him in wonder, the thrill of seeing him giving many a new sense of hope.

_This war was far from over._

"Come," Brooke whispered, pulling Lucas through the crowd of eyes towards the back of the room. "There is someone who wishes to speak to you."

Lucas cleared his throat and followed the brunette closely behind, nodding his head at the people he passed on the way, their eyes brightened by the view they had seen. They made their way out of the room and down a long corridor, their footsteps echoing in the silence around them. Finally they reached another door, Brooke's delicate hand reaching out and turning the knob. They moved into the room, photographs and paintings covering every possible space of wall. Brooke smiled as Lucas took it all in, knowing how overpowering it was the first time she was truly able to feel the beauty of everything that had been banned.

"Thank you," Lucas whispered, taking Brooke's hand as she stood beside him. "For opening my eyes."

"Anytime," Brooke smiled in reply, the pair leaning in towards each other for a brief kiss. Suddenly, the door behind them opened and they turned, Brooke racing forward and greeting the girl before her with a hug. Lucas straightened himself, slightly nervous about whom he was about to meet. For years he had worked against these people, did his utmost to destroy them whenever possible. Yet now, here he stood before them and all he could feel was humbled gratitude. Soft eyes turned from the embrace of Brooke and gazed upon Lucas, the warmest of smiles gracing her lips as she stepped forward into the light, Lucas immediately feeling a sense of deja-vu as she reached out her hand to him.

"Lucas Scott," she smiled, her hand soft to the touch and she held his within her grasp. "Welcome."

She was beautiful, honey hair falling over delicate shoulders as she stepped towards him. The kindness in her eyes set his heart at ease, the brooding soldier wondering how on earth he could have ever followed anyone else. There was something about her that screamed purity, justice and truth and he knew then that he had joined the right side and that he would do everything in his power to ensure that good would triumph over what he now knew to be evil.

_He would follow her... _

"I'm Haley," she smiled, eyes bold and beautiful. "Haley James."

**x~X~x**

**Okay, after a severe case of writers block I have finally completed this update. I was going to have it be in two parts but honestly I was just DYING to get Haley into this story and well, here she is! So for all of you wondering if she was going to make an appearance – the answer is yes :) Anyway, I want to take the time to thank all of you who have written reviews for my stories. These days it seems more people are content with alerting than leaving their opinion which is amazing, but it really makes my day when people take the time out of their own day to leave a review for me to tell me what they thought. So, a sincere thank you to:**

_**dianehermans**_

_**murray88**_

_**crazygirl54**_

_**Always Brucas**_

_**xXLil'BitOfEveryThangXx**_

_**BpDs89**_

_**LeBeau01**_

_**DANI OTH**_

_**katie**_

_**Tutourgirl23**_

_**sunshine**_

**And please, as always, hit that review button!**

**Much love and god bless,**

**Chrissy**

**xx**


	9. Open Your Eyes

**Chapter 9: **Open Your Eyes

_Get up, get out, get away from these liars  
'Cause they don't get your soul or your fire  
Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine  
And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time_

Every minute from this minute now  
We can do what we like anywhere  
I want so much to open your eyes  
'Cause I need you to look into mine

Tell me that you'll open your eyes 

**x~X~x**

"I'm Haley," she smiled, eyes bold and beautiful. "Haley James."

The dimly-lit room felt warm and inviting, the luminance of the tiny half-burned candles sending flickering shadow-fingers climbing up the walls. In contrast to the dreary surroundings stood Haley, beautiful, sweet and pure. As the leader of the military, Lucas had often wondered what indeed his forces were up against. Standing in but one room of what seemed to be a highly organised bunker system, the strong warrior could see that everything he thought he knew about The Resistance didn't even scratch the surface. He had thought that all the illegal contraband that his forces had secured on their numerous raids, all the men and women they had captured and all the outposts they had overrun had put them ahead of their opposition. He had genuinely believed they had the upper hand and the insurgents were running scared. Yet standing here before Haley, a figure so highly sort after dead or alive, Lucas could sense nothing but joy radiating from her. There was no fear, no dismay and no hopelessness.

He had completely underestimated them.

_He had completely underestimated **her.**_

"Welcome Lucas," came her soft voice, a slight smile stretching to the corners of her mouth as her eyes lit up a little. They were round and beautiful, and he still couldn't shake the sense that he knew her. Honeyed locks fell down over her thin shoulders, a small hand reaching out and trailing her fingers through it, shaking it up as she smiled. "We're so glad to have you here with us. I can't tell you how much we have all prayed for this day."

Lucas smiled slightly in appreciation, not sure what to say. _Why was she being so nice to him?_ Alone, he was responsible for at least two-hundred deaths of her friends and allies. Countless more imprisoned or wounded, tortured by his command. The thought alone made him shudder, the soldier unsure what sensation was creeping over him but not liking it one bit. _Thump._ Heaviness filled his chest like a weight had suddenly been placed on top of him, eyes blurring as Lucas stumbled backwards. Whirling, his mind dissolved to clouds, weightless and hollow. Soft hands reached out and wrapped themselves gingerly around his wrist, Lucas opening his eyes to see both a concerned Brooke and Haley standing before him.

"Lucas?" frantic, his name expelled from both pairs of lips. "Are you alright?"

He shook his head, finding the nearest chair to lean against. The cool mahogany felt somewhat safe, fuelling him to try again. "I'm sorry," he murmured, now slightly embarrassed. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's a lot to take in," Haley replied, sending him a small smile of encouragement. "It's little wonder you feel overwhelmed with the last few days that you have had." She reached out and rubbed her hand along his arm, her touch soothing. "And if it were up to me I would allow you some time to get your head around it, but since it is not..."

Confused, baby blues trailed north and connected with her own. "You're not...?" Lucas stopped mid-sentence, Haley opening her eyes a little wider to urge him to complete it. "You're not the leader of the Resistance?"

Brooke and Haley chuckled then, the latter girl's cheeks gaining a slight rouge tinge at the assumption. Her smile beamed and sparkled like diamonds, able to put any heart saturated with hate, at ease. She shook her head quickly, luscious locks flickering from side-to-side before finally resting on her shoulders once more.

"You flatter me," voice sweet as honey. "But no. I am but a soldier for the greater good."

Soft eyes gazed over towards her brunette counterpart, Brooke sending Haley a supportive wink whilst leaning in and taking Lucas' hand. Their fingers intertwined, the warrior princess bringing his hand to her lips. Softly, her luscious mouth traipsed over hardened knuckles, pushing down gentle kisses. Cerulean orbs looked down at her with awe, savouring the moment before she pulled away.

"Time to go, lover. Don't embarrass me in there!" Cheeky, her eyes were alive with the tease. "And since you're all rescued and feely now, I know you understand my full meaning."

Eyes lit up as Lucas laughed, Brooke walking back in the direction from which they entered the room. Finally alone, the blonde solider turned to find Haley's gaze had become more serious, lower lip consumed nervously by shiny, pearl teeth.

"How is he?" she breathed, chest rising and falling swiftly as she tried her best to remain calm. Truth was, she had spent weeks fighting back the feeling that the man she loved was gone. _Beaten, bruised, __**bloodied**__._ It was too much for her mind to handle so she had often imagined he was so strong his captors feared him. Standing before his brother, she prayed he would give her the answers she sought.

"I know I'm meant to take you onwards, but I just have to know...Nathan, is he...?"

Cerulean orbs flickered upon her instantaneously, almost identical to the way in which his brother's did when he gazed down at Haley, She took in a sharp breath, like she had not seen such an expression in the longest of times.

"So you're her?" Lucas replied, a small smile coming to his lips as he replayed Nathan's words in his head. "You're the woman my brother deflected for?"

Charcoal lashes flickered south, opening again to revel bold, beautiful eyes. With a slight nod of the head Haley gave Lucas his answer, nervously biting her lower lip. Lucas couldn't imagine the dread she had felt the day Nathan left for Hope city, both knowing there was a strong possibility of him not returning. The final few minutes when she held his hand in her own, placed it across her beating heart and swore it would never beat for anyone else, had been agony.

"_That kind of love," _she had whispered to him, heart breaking with every syllable, _"never dies. Not even in the face of death. It lives forever..."_

"_And always,"_ he had responded, lightly kissing her knuckles before sliding into the vehicle that was to take him away from her. As the memory flashed across her mind, a single, salty tear gathered in the corner of her eye, Lucas reaching out without hesitation and wiping it away. It was like an instantaneous reaction, almost inbuilt. Like somehow, in some way, Lucas Scott was there to protect Haley James. _But how could that be?_ He didn't even know her.

_Yet something screamed within that he did._

"He loves you," the blonde warrior acknowledged, taking Haley's tiny, shaking hands in his own and looking her dead in the eyes. He beamed with resolution, so overpowering in his stance that she could practically feel the energy radiating from him. "And I promise you, while there is still life left in this body of mine, I will bring Nathan home to you."

"Thank you," she breathed, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around him. "You have no idea how much I've missed you."

Confusion entered his mind then, the blonde stepping backwards. Brows furrowed and eyes questioned, her statement curious to say the least. The glow of the candles in the room illuminated once more and pulled them from their small conversation, Haley shaking her head and sending Lucas a small smile.

"We should go. We don't want to keep the boss waiting for you any longer than necessary."

_Gllllpppp_. Muscles contracted nervously, a dry throat finding swallowing a chore. His inability to swallow was a sure sign of nerves. Thick hands clenched slightly and heated themselves, beads of sweat ensuring a clammy sensation to engulf them. Nervously he fidgeted, trying his best to focus on the small figure that walk before him. She radiated a calmness that he found soothing, and something that the blonde fighter needed an enormous dose of as she reached out and knocked on the large, oak door at the end of the hallway. A voice called out from inside the room, Haley reaching for the knob and opening the entrance.

"Haley," the voice was drenched in kindness, soft and welcoming. "It's so good to see you."

Walking over towards the voice, Haley fell into a soft embrace, Lucas watching from the doorway. Their eyes connected, Haley pulling away slightly as she turned and motioned for Lucas to come forward. Candles flickered and illuminated the path, the rogue warrior standing before the Resistance Leader with a look of both shock and awe.

"Hello, Lucas," eyes inviting, kind and wise. "It's so good to see you. Welcome."

Haley stepped to the side and allowed the blonde a better look, baby blue orbs trailing over this much-anticipated figure with fine detail. Thin, raven locks framed a taut face, straight and forming a bob beneath the ears. Lighting up a little as a smile spread across her lips, chocolate orbs gazed back at Lucas with both familiarity and love. A little older, she felt more graceful and loving than anyone he had ever met. Wisdom exuded from her, like every feeling he had been banned from believing in resided within this one being. No wonder she was the leader – she encompassed all that Dan Scott had tried to destroy. She was a beacon of hope for those who knew the truth.

_Someone they could follow with the utmost faith._

Reaching out, her ivory hand connected with his warm, reddened cheek, cool to the touch.

"You don't recognise me, do you?" Left, right. Left, right. His head mouth from side-to-side, eyes transfixed as she spoke. She nodded in recognition, withdrawing her hand and stepping backwards slightly.

"That's okay. When they created FS2012 they never tested for the side-effects." Turning around, she made her way back to the table in the centre of the room, black shadows dancing around her with each movement. She slid into a chair and ushered Lucas forward, the blonde wasting no time in seating himself. He had to admit his curiosity had been piqued, and now all he wanted was to absorb every useful piece of information this woman had to offer. Starting with the obvious.

_FS2012._

"Side effects?" curious, his words fell easily.

"Yes," she replied, wise eyes clouding over in all seriousness "_Feeling Suppressant 2012_ was designed to suppress one's feelings and emotions, hence the name it was given. When your father introduced the pill, the world was in ruins. Governments were ruled by fear, not logical sense. Because of this, the pill was proven to be a success before it had even been trialled."

Gentle hands reached forward for the water jug, arched eyebrows asking the question. The sight of water made the back of his throat tingle, Lucas nodding appreciatively as the liquid was placed before him. "Normally, before the war, we were greatly concerned with new drugs coming onto the market. Trials were conducted, strenuous tests given. It took years to decide whether a drug was viable and suitable for human consumption. Consumer watchdogs would locate human volunteers and test the side effects, taking their time to fully understand the repercussions of any new medications."

"But this didn't happen for FS2012," Lucas stated, parched lips devouring the water from the cup. As he placed it down, the woman refilled it promptly, nodding her head to acknowledge his correct assumption.

"Precisely. The world was dying and we needed a solution. Dan Scott produced the band-aid, but it was never a real fix for the wound that was ailing society. The human race was mislead, and for that we are all paying the price."

Brows furrowed in unison, her face aging before him as they sat across from one-another. It was hard for her to say these things, the way of the world greatly affecting her. It was clear she felt the burden of it all, her kind-nature and passion to help heal the world unmistakably the driving force behind her uprising again The Father. But it was still unclear to the rouge fighter why it was so important to her.

"So, FS2012 takes away our feelings and thus we're unable to feel anger towards each other. There is no hate, no greed and no vengeance" Side-to-side, his head shook, trying to make sense of it all. "Tell me, why is this bad? If it ensures the survival of the human race – if it means we can live – why are you so against it?"

"Because Lucas, a life lived without feelings – without passion, happiness and above all else, love... well, that just simply isn't a life at all." Hands clasped together, fingers looping and setting themselves down on the wooden bench. "Until you fully understand what has been taken from you – you will never understand just how utterly damning FS2012 really is."

"And what has been taken from me?" Lucas questioned, chest rising and falling with each laboured, nervous breath.

"Everything."

Standing to her feet, thick boots pounded across the carefully carpeted floor, rugs of every colour and design spread out across the hardened cement. Reaching the side table, delicate hands dove into the sliding drawer and felt around the contents, tinkling as the objects danced around determined fingertips. Retreating from the drawer the raven-hared leader brought forth a tiny box, sliding the smallest of keys off from the chain that hung loosely around her neck. _Click_. Into the lock it went, opening the small compartment with relative ease. Bringing the object within to his attention, Lucas looked at the woman sceptically as he held out a needle.

"This is the anti-drug," she replied, setting it down on the table between them as she once again took a seat across from him. "In order to truly understand what The Father – your father – has stolen from you, you have to be willing to trust us and take the risk."

Sliding the needle forward, the silver end sparkled in the dim light that permeated from the candles around the room. _Breathe in. Breath out. Breathe in. Breathe out._ Nerves flowed freely through him like a river, unavoidable and choppy. Quickening, his heartbeat called out to him in a way he had never felt before. This was it. It had all come down to this moment. Kept in the dark for so long, Lucas was afraid of what the truth might bring with it. Was it to damn him or set him free?

Could they be trusted? _Did it matter anyway_? Why would he continue to live a half-life filled with nothing? And endless black-hole of nothingness. These questions plagued his mind as he stared down at the tiny needle, wondering if he were to end up like Alice chasing something down a rabbit hole and never being able to return.

_What had been taken from him? **Everything.**_

_She was right. It was no way to live._

Sliding his muscled arm across the table, baby blue orbs landed on the Resistance Leader and stared, thick fingertips reaching out and cupping around the edges of his shirt. Pulling at the fabric, Lucas yanked the material up his right arm, exposing the creamy, slightly-tanned flesh of his forearm. Shooting out his left hand, the military giant thumped down on his exposed arm and let out a deep breath, the bluey-green vein popping to the surface, ready to be used. As she raised the needle to his arm, Lucas nodded once, the tiny prick diving into the vein and releasing the amber liquid straight into his bloodstream.

"Give it some time," came a soft voice, Lucas' eyes disappearing behind closed eyelids as he followed her instructions. "You will see everything... don't fight it."

Heaviness invaded his mind, flickers of light shining cross his vision. Wrapped up in a plethora of never-ending clouds, Lucas could feel his mind begin to relax and allow the liquid to work its magic. He could still feel himself breathing but it was like he no longer had control over his body, and when the never-ending stream of voices and images cut through his mind, he felt like his head was going to explode.

"_I wanted you to fight for me..."_

"_You're my best friend, and I love you..."_

"_I'm the guy for you, Brooke Davis..."_

"_This is how I spent my summer Luke, wanting you... I was just too scared to admit it."_

"_Holiday, holiday, it's the best day..."_

"_So what if I start sleepwalking and my pyjamas accidentally fall off and I end up in your bed?"_

"_I wanna adopt you, Luke..."_

"_I wanna be with you, Brooke."_

"_It's more than being careful with the chemistry, Lucas. It's about being careful with your heart."_

"_Dude, you smell like ass."_

"_Do you have an alarm that goes off in your head every time I'm happy with someone else?"_

"_Do you remember all the water balloon fights we used to have up here?"_

"_Only in Tree Hill."_

"_Did you miss me? Everyday!"_

_Thmp-Thmp. Thmp-Thmp. Thmp-Thmp. Thmp-Thmp. _Heartbeat quickening, Lucas' mind raged with the overflowing memories that came flooding back. Haley's smile, Brooke's lips, Nathan's laugh, Peyton's eyes... they filled his brain and threatened to blow it to pieces. Tears streamed down reddening cheeks as Lucas fought to stay in control, hands reaching out and slamming into either side of his head as he squeezed his eyes even tighter.

"_Oh Brooke. The truth is, I care about Peyton."_

_"Then what's the difference?" _

"_The difference? The difference is I love you, Brooke. I want to be with you, not Peyton."_

_"But, why? I need to know why."_

_"Because you kink your eyebrow when you try to be cute, because you quote Camus even though I've never actually seen you read, and because you miss your parents but you'll never, ever admit that. And because, I've given exactly two of these embarrassing speeches in my entire life, and they've both been with you. I mean, it's- gotta mean something right? And because we're both going to get pneumonia, but if you need to hear why I love you, I can go on all night."_

"Don't fight it, Lucas," her voice cut through the moment, his temple veins protruding as his face flushed with red. "Feel this. It's your history... it's everything."

"No," came the growl, thick muscles protruding from the tight shirt that adorned his body. Throwing his eyes open, Lucas gazed down at the stranger before him and growled. _Thwack. Frustration_ lashed out within seconds_. _Flying through the air, his chair landed against the wall with a thud, shattering into a million pieces as he reached out and took the woman by the neck. _Crrrrrccckkk. _She felt brittle beneath his fingertips.

"What have you done to me?" he growled, adrenalin pulsating through his veins, fuelling him and increasing his strength. She gasped under his hold, airways blocked as he lifted her from the ground. Dangling in the air, her tiny feet reached desperately for some sort of stability. They found none, her hands sliding up and connecting with his hand.

"What did you do to my head?"

"Guuuhhh, guh," she sputtered, eyes trained on him with a look of both desperation and understanding. He dragged her closer to him, voice low and dangerous.

"What have you-"

"Lucas," his name called out from behind. Bursting into the room, Haley and Brooke ran forward, frightened by the sight of the ferociousness in the eldest Scott boy. His sheer strength and overpowering nature on full display.

"Stop!"

They moved forward but halted when they saw a tiny hand stretch out, their leader stopping their advance. Surely, with the limited air supply she was in desperate need of aid, and her instruction caused both Brooke and Haley to wince in hopelessness.

"Lu... Luc... Lucas," she gasped, chocolate orbs glancing down at the golden-haired boy before her. Still so young, he had never changed her eyes. He would always be the brightest light in her whole world.

_The brightest star in the whole universe._

"Look at me," she gasped, pulling the military giant's attention towards her gaze as she spoke. Every ounce of her needed him to see her – the real her. The person he knew.

_The person he loved._

"I love you..."

"_I love you. You're the most important person in my life and it kills me to see you hurting like this."_

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. _Suddenly, it was as if his whole life had snapped back into focus. His grip loosened, relief flowing through the soft chocolate eyes that watched him, an overwhelming sense of belonging washing over the confused and downtrodden soldier. Her feet hit the ground and she coughed slightly, waiting for some sort of acknowledgement from him. He understood it all now. _What it had all meant._ How much he had sacrificed by willing giving into his father and the drug that was to save them all. How much he had missed out on in the years to follow. What hell he had help create through the totalitarian regime he had helped his father build and maintain.

And how much he missed the warm embrace of the beautiful woman standing before him. Stepping forward, he reached out for her hand, tears springing to the edges of his eyes as he repented.

"I'm sorry," he breathed, the raven-haired beauty pulling him into her warm, protective embrace as she shielded him from the pain.

"I'm so sorry -

_Mom._"

**x~X~x**

**And so another chapter in the strange alternate universe fic continues! I just wanted to give a shout out to my lovely friend Bry who was wonderful enough to read the first few paragraphs at the beginning of the chapter when I struggled to believe that it was any good. Her words of encouragement got this update out and ready to go, so thank you my darling!**

**Secondly, I wanted to say thank you to all the reviews on this fic. It has really blown me all away that people actually appreciate the weirdness of it all. I know a lot of people believed Haley was the leader and I hope you're not too disappointed with how it all turned out. I had always intended for Karen to be the leader, and thus for Lucas to have his parents be opposite leaders of the good and evil sides. It was KILLING me not to be able to just tell you all, but I'm hoping that it was a nice surprise. Also, I hope the flashbacks and tying it back to the original show in some way was a surprise also.**

**As always, special thank yous to the following people who reviewd:**

_**tutorgirl23**_

_**alysef**_

_**craxygirl54**_

_**dianehermans**_

_**babyblues07**_

_**murray88**_

_**jewel87**_

_**BpDs89**_

_**DANI OTH**_

_**Katie**_

_**Tiffanee**_

_**Muppetz**_

_**mickeiblue**_

_**sunshine**_

… **and to everyone who fav'd, alerted, etc – THANK YOU!**

**As always, review for me so I can see what you think!**

**Much love and god bless,**

**Chrissy**

**xox**


	10. Closer to the Edge

**Chapter 10: Closer to the Edge**

_Can you imagine a time when the truth ran free  
The birth of a sun, the death of a dream  
Closer to the edge_

This never ending story paid for with pride and fate  
We all fall short of glory  
Lost in our fate 

**x~X~x**

"_Mom!"_

Even as he choked out the word, Lucas Scott still couldn't believe it. _One word – one syllable –__** three letters **_– yet they meant everything. His mind hurt from the onslaught of images and phrases; fragments of his life that were piecing themselves back together in the labyrinth of his brainwashed mind. As if to cut through the torment and offer a beacon of hope, a steady heartbeat hummed through his ear. Its perfect rhythm brought some stillness that had been unknowingly craved. Peace began to float within, a feeling long gone for the redeemed fighter. It felt comforting being in her embrace, leaning against her chest as she consoled him. It was like he had been remedied from the torment of a life that had been shattered into oblivion. A life with no future – no hope.

_Somehow, she had managed to save him. __**They all had.**_

"I'm sorry," he managed to say, his voice low from the guilt that weighed him down. "I hate myself for even thinking of hurting y-"

"Lucas," Karen cut him off, a gentle hand running through the familiar tresses of her son's hair. How she had longed to see him again, to be able to hold her boy and tell him that everything was going to be okay. For years she watched with a breaking heart as her own blood fell victim to the man who made him. Tears flowed freely at night, prayers sent to the high heavens to bring her son home to her. To save _her Lucas_. Holding him now, she couldn't bare the guilt he was burdening himself with.

_It wasn't his fault and she would never blame him._

"I knew you'd come back to me someday. I knew you'd find your way back home. And here you are and I couldn't be more thrilled." Steady hands gripped the sides of his toned shoulders, eyes glistening with the fresh tears that threatened to spill forth. "I love you, Lucas."

"I love you, Mom." The words were quick, yet saturated with the truth. A truth that had become so wholly definitive he couldn't imagine how he managed to survive the post-year wars without her. Blue eyes fell at the thought, brow furrowing in confusion as he wrestled with the multitude of questions that swam within his mind.

How had he managed to forget his own mother? _What the hell had happened in those lost years.?_

"Tell me," he asked, desperation never more obvious than in that moment. It saturated every syllable, sliding off his tongue. "What happened to us?"

"War happened," Haley breathed from behind, sliding up alongside Karen and looking upon Lucas with warm yet concerned eyes. He could see the weariness that hid behind them, the sadness that overshadowed her usually optimistic gaze. "A war the world wasn't prepared for."

"But how did it come to be that I ended up on the wrong side?" He had never spoken the words aloud, but there they were. It was hard to become accustomed to the fact that he had been fighting the wrong battle. _That he had taken lives in his mistake. __**It would always haunt him**__._

"Because," Brooke breathed, slightly cool hands snaking through his arm as she sat beside him. Her thumb trailed his skin in comfort, emerald eyes soft and sympathetic. "That was your father's plan."

"We were all fooled," Haley replied, reaching out and rubbing Lucas' hand in comfort. "We all believed Dan had turned over a new leaf. That somehow, the war had brought out a better side to him. That he could save humanity and earn..."

"_Redemption_," the brooding blonde breathed, heart quickening slightly at the familiar feeling within him. He sensed he had been there before, had a similar conversation. The words fought within him, trying desperately to make him see.

"Yes," Haley replied, nodding her head at her friend in acknowledgement. "But we were blinded by our own fear. Fear of death, fear of losing it all. Fear of losing our loved ones..."

"So we all took the pills," Brooke replied, gentle hand lightly squeezing on her brooder's arm. "We all succumbed to Dan Scott. We didn't know what else to do."

"Except for you," Lucas breathed, smoky eyes glancing up and landing on his mother. He knew it the minute he saw her eyes flash with a fire that could only be fuelled by anger. _By hate_. "You never believed him, did you?"

"He killed Keith," the raven-haired mother stated, her answer dripping with the resentment that she had carried with her since the day she had lost the man she loved. The sentence carried an obvious distaste in her mouth. "Prison wasn't enough for him... I was never going to believe he had changed."

"_You know, you've got a lot of good things in this life, Luke. You've got family and friends – **love.** Those are the things that are worth believing in."_

_Keith_. The mention of his name stirred a memory within, breaking through Lucas' mind and playing out before him. The smile on his face, the look in his eyes. The protective shoulders that held him up when he wasn't tall enough to see. The man who had been every bit the father that Lucas had deserved – a father when Dan refused to be. The man who had risked it all to save his life. Risked it all so that Lucas could be everything he needed to be.

_Keith taught Lucas to walk. Now it was time for him to run._

"He hasn't changed, Mom," Lucas replied, a bitter taste filling his mouth as his memories came flooding back. Everything he had lost sent an ache through his chest, splitting him with such pain it was almost unbearable. Yet he would have gladly taken the pain if the alternative was the life he had been living for past few years. It meant that he was feeling and that was a freedom too good to relinquish.

"He's still the same monster. I was just too blind to see it." he felt the tight squeeze of support from Brooke beside and he was silently grateful that she didn't hate him as much as he hated himself in that moment. Lucas cringed to think where he would be now if they had given up on him.

If Brooke had given up on him.

"So what now?" Haley asked, the brunette beauty throwing her eyes around the small group in a quest for answers. They needed to do something, and fast. "Now that you know the truth, Luke – surely we can do something about this?"

"We will," Karen acknowledged, standing to her feet and looking down at the young adults before her. It seemed like only yesterday that they were innocent teenagers whose biggest problem was school crushes and basketball games. Now, they carried the weight of the world on their shoulders. It was a burden no one should ever have to carry, yet here they all were. _Bruised, bloodied and __**war-weary**_**.**

_They needed a break_.

"But for now, you need rest." She looked down at her weary son and gave him a knowing look, one he found to feel quite familiar. _One he wasn't going to argue with. _"Once rested, we can all come at this with a clear head. We can work out exactly what needs to be done to bring that man to his knees."

Lucas nodded as he brought himself to his feet, thick arms wrapping around the leader with care. She sighed happily in his embrace, Haley jumping in and wrapping her arms around him too.

"I missed this," she replied, smiling slightly as Karen pulled back from her son and wrapped a delicate arm around her shoulders. "I miss feeling like things may just be okay."

"They may just be," Brooke replied, standing beside Lucas and wrapping her hand within his. "There's always hope."

Haley smiled and nodded her head, looking over at Karen as the mother walked her out towards the door.

"Get some rest, Lucas," the honey-haired girl breathed, scrunching her nose a little as her eyes reflected the new hope that began to burn brightly behind them. They disappeared behind the door, Brooke stepping in front of the blonde fighter and holding out her hand.

"Come, let's find you somewhere to slee-"

"Tell me," he breathed, nostrils flaring slightly as he stepped towards her. She swallowed slowly, confusion apparent on her face as she gazed upon a man with a face both unsure and anxious.

"Tell you?"

"Tell me because I cannot for the life of me remember." He titled his head to the side, begging her to concede the truth, begging her to release him from the pain and agony that came with not knowing.

"Lucas, what are you-"

"Us," he breathed, stepping towards her and pleading His shoulders tensed, muscles tightening. It just didn't make sense. _He wanted her so badly._ Every second he was near her he felt like he could breathe again. Like his soul had been saturated with the purest love and hope and happiness. Why then, _when he felt so much towards her – __**when the only love he could ever remember was the love he had for her **__– _did he lose her? Why then, did he not remember the day they had said goodbye?

_Why then, was he married to Peyton?_

"Tell me what happened to_ us_."

**x~X~x**

"_Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh."_

The night was more haunting than any other time of day. Blanketed in darkness and horror, suffocation and fear spread like wildfire. Reaching the far corners of each cell, it sent a chill down the spine of even the toughest warrior inmate. Screams of agony wafted around him, echoing off the cemented walls and iron bars that held him prisoner. A lump formed in the base of his throat, cerulean orbs sheltering behind eyelids heavy with pain. It was heartbreaking hearing the tortured sounds of the doomed men around him – knowing that no matter how useful they proved to be the the unfeeling soldiers of Hope City, their lives would never be spared. They would still meet the same fiery death that had befallen all the innocent freedom fighters before.

_Ashes to ashes. **Dust to dust**._

"Hello Son."

Prickling from the sound of his voice, solid arms shivered as their hairs raised themselves towards the high heavens. As slowly as he had closed his eyes the raven-haired fighter opened them again, locking on the fatherly figure before him with a look of contempt. Stern lips curled up in a slight snarl, Nathan standing to his feet and walking towards the bars of his cell. Thick hands wrapped around the cool metal, Dan stepping backwards slightly as his youngest son drew near.

"Still a coward, I see."

Dan scoffed, tilting his head to the side as he looked upon his unfortunate offspring. "Still a traitor, I see."

"A traitor?" Nathan fired back, shaking his head at his father like the very words he spoke were the cruellest type of fabricated lies. "I know you're getting senile old man, but there is not one single worthy soul on this planet who has been betrayed by me. _You _on the other hand..."

"What about me?" came the slightly angered reply, the town leader baring his teeth. "What about the man you betrayed? Are we going to discuss your complete disloyalty when it comes to family?"

"Family?" Nathan growled, slamming his fists into the solid bars before him. "You wanna talk family? _Betrayal?_" Nostrils flared and a deep growl resonated in the warrior's chest, livid from the audacity of the man before him. "You killed my son! Don't you dare stand before me and talk about family loyalty, you murderous bastard!"

The words were like an injection of venom, Dan's eyes falling and replicating the same hatred that resided in his son's gaze. It wasn't often that The Father let his defences down and demonstrated his complete capacity to feel, but when his image was threatened he was more than capable of throwing verbal punches and punishments.

"Your son..."

"-Jamie!" Nathan growled, cutting off his father instantaneously. "He had a name, or do all the people you have murdered tend to blend into a blur after a while?" Fuming, brows furrowed with disdain. Flaxen lashes framed his incensed eyes, wide with hate.

"Your son was a casualty of war," Dan fired back, voice raised as the anger flowed freely from within. "I brought the cure. _I brought hope_. I saved this _**god damn world!**_"

"By default," Nathan barked back, ruthless in his onslaught. "You shared a cell with a fool who told you everything. _It was his wonder drug. __**His secret stash**__._ You stole it and passed it off as your own and here we are – following a pathetic excuse for a man who likes to think he saved the world... but the truth is, you've condemned us all!"

The words permeated between them, thickening the already heavy atmosphere that was drenched in the hatred they felt for each other. It had taken Nathan a long time to come to terms with the loss of his son. Broken hearted and full of pain, he had lived through it during the war, the decimated cities and battle guns barely comparing the the affliction that raged within. A small grave lay sitting beneath the large elm tree that still grew by the side of the bridge which ran across the town's river. He had visited it regularly, speaking to Jamie as if he were still here. _Wondering if he was okay_. If he had forgiven his Daddy for letting him down? And in a cruel twist of fate, the raven-haired fighter was shown the light by the Resistance, only to have to relive his son's death again when the memories came flooding back. Brutal, the flashbacks both haunted and fuelled him.

Drove him to defy his father. _Drove him to redemption._

_**To revenge**_.

His damning words did nothing but push his father to his limit. Clearing his throat, Dan glared at Nathan with contempt. "Not all of you." Snarling, his voice lowered into a menacing hum. Thick hands folded in front of him, the lifeless grey suit clinging to his body. Brittle debris crunched under the weight of his leather soles, The Father taking a daring step forward. "I do not condemn you all - just you, _you ungrateful son of a bitch!_"

"Your threats do not scare me, old man," Nathan smirked, lips curling up in a satisfied grin of defiance. "They never have, and they never will."

"I'm through with idle threats, son," Dan retorted, no longer trembling with the anger that had coursed through his veins not so long before. "You've given us all the information you have. There is no further use for you."

Nathan swallowed hard, forcing his mind to tell his body that a reaction now would only give the devil the satisfaction he was seeking. Satisfaction in falling apart. In _cowering_.

_He would never cower to his father ever again._

"So be it," resigned tones accepted their fate, Dan's eyes widening at the reply. He shook his head then, disbelief slightly marring his glare. His son would rather death than to rejoin him. It was a sacrifice he didn't want to have to make.

_But there was no turning back now._

"So be it, my son." Stepping backwards, the leader divorced himself from the man he was once proud to call his son. He had sealed his own fate. He had decided the way his life was to be.

_He had chosen death._

Snapping his fingers, Dan called upon the officer by the door, his lifeless figure striding forwards and waiting for instruction. He glanced at his son once more, but his gaze was only met with an earnest resolve.

"Read him his last right," Dan muttered, lips curling up in a slight snarl as Nathan stood tall and defiant. He stepped backwards off the bars, muscles protruding as he placed them behind his back and cuffed them together in a strong hold.

"Nathan Scott," the officer began, barren in his tone. "You have been charged and found guilty of numerous crimes under the laws of Hope City. For this, you are to face execution by public hanging tomorrow morning. May god have mercy on your soul."

Stepping backwards, the officer saluted The Father before being dismissed, his boots echoing down the dark, damp corridors of the town's prison. Nathan stared at his father then, chest rising and falling with each calm, controlled breath.

"Goodbye son. May god have mercy on your soul."

"No father," the freedom fighter replied, stoic in his stance. "May god have mercy on yours."

Swallowing hard, Dan through one last glance at his son before her turned on his heels, charging back down the tunnel of the jail, screams of agony echoing around him.

**x~X~x**

"Tell me what happened to _us_."

Even as he said the words, the brunette vixen was unsure how to answer them. Standing alone in the dimly-lit room of the safe-house bunker, Brooke stood before Lucas in a state of complete uncertainty. How could she even begin to tell him their whole life story? How somehow, in spite of their great love, they had lost one-another? Sighing, emerald spheres disappeared behind closed eyelids as Brooke took a deep breath and nodded.

"Take a seat," she breathed, nerves dripping on every syllable she spoke. He did as instructed, reaching out and rubbing her bare knee gently as she placed herself before him. Her skin was soft to the touch, mesmerising in its simplistic beauty. She felt amazing under his touch, only further confusing him and his reasons behind losing her..

"With us, there is just so much." Stammering, the words fell awkwardly. A bottom lip became consumed in nervous teeth, flicking back when she released the apprehensive bite. "And I don't know how much you remember or where to begin."

"I see things," Lucas replied, sliding himself closer so that his hand could travel up her leg and capture her delicate palm in his own. "I see you – standing in a cheerleader uniform and wrapping your arms around me after a big game." She blushed a little at the reminder, her cheeks turning his favourite shade of Brooke. "And I remember fighting with you in the rain, and meeting with you in New York when my book got published - "

"- which is ironically outlawed now," Brooke replied, chuckling slightly as they both registered the fact. Lucas sniggered with her, the irony too funny for no reaction at all.

"Of course it is," he lightly scoffed, baby blues lighting up slightly as he nodded his head. "I remember Angie." Her face fell slightly at the mention of the young child's name, eyes glassing slightly with the tears that were building behind them. "And I remember..." his voice dropped to a low whisper, eyes darting left and right as his brain tried to put the pieces back together.

"… Calling you?"

Brooke smiled sadly then, sniffling slightly as she nodded her head in recognition. "Yes Luke, that happened."

"But then it's all a blur," the blonde warrior conceded, palm to palm, fingertips encircled and pulled slightly. "Then... it's all blank."

"It will eventually come," Brooke conceded, reaching out and placing a delicate hand on his warm cheek. She had forgotten how good it felt to soothe him, to feel like they were the only two people on the planet. _In their own private universe_.

"I don't want to wait," Lucas breathed, steady eyes imploring her for answers. "Please?"

"Broody," she breathed, the name instantly hitting his heart with a familiar warmth. "I don't have all the answers for you. I only know what happened to me that day..."

"Then tell me that," he interjected, sliding closer still and placing his hands squarely on her hips. His locked eyes with her, her gaze still as strikingly beautiful as it had been the first time he'd ever laid eyes on her. "Tell me what you know of that day."

"I was standing at home waiting for a phone call about Angie," she choked out the baby girl's name, a pain still fresh. "I was pacing because I was so nervous about whether she had made it home safely."

"After you dropped her off at the airport," Lucas replied, his voice demonstrating his mind registering the memory. "The day I came and met you."

"And brought me home," Brooke admitted, nodding her head as she helped him complete the puzzle of that day. "And I gave you that purple monkey..."

"And told me you loved me," Lucas replied, reaching up and placing his hands on either side of her face, drawing their foreheads together. "And I said I loved you too. Because I did Brooke," soft lips pressed against her mouth, wanting to be near her. "And I still do."

"I know," came the heartfelt reply, trembling lips kissing him back amid breathless confessions. "So when you called and said you had two tickets to Vegas... it seemed so right to hear you ask me to marry you."

"And you said yes," he replied, the cloudy fog beginning to clear itself in his dark and twisted mind. "You wanted to marry me."

"I did," she breathed, sniffling as the tears continue to slowly fall. "I wanted to marry you."

"Then what happened?" he asked, frustration filling his tone as he pushed his mind to remember. He pulled back from her, hands cupping her face as he searched for answers. "How did we get here?"

"I don't know," the brunette admitted, shaking her head as if to lament her words. "I got to the airport... and you were gone." She hung her head then, taking in a few deep breaths as she composed herself. "A few months later the war broke out and by the time any of us had found out what had happened to you, you returned home with you father." She swallowed hard, looking back up so that her eyes locked onto his. "And your new wife, _Peyton_."

He could see the hurt in her eyes, her feelings obvious and exuding from every part of her fragile body. This was how he had remembered her. _Brilliant, beautiful and brave_. Her fragility too stunning for words. She was a fighter with a broken heart, yet it was a heart that was filled with more love, and hope and compassion than anyone he had ever known. She was his guiding light, his source of strength.

_She was his pretty girl_.

Reaching out and taking her hand in his, the brooding warrior pulled at her tiny palm and laid it flat across his chest, the ominous thump of his beating heart resonating below as if to call out to her.

"I love you," Lucas stated, mesmerised by her trembling lips as she gazed upon him with a mixture of love and fear. "I always have, and I always will. And I may not have all the answers yet, but I swear to you – _on my heart that_ – that I will find out what tore us apart." Softly, thick fingers reached out and scooped up the single tear that spilled from her eye. "And I will destroy it."

She nodded her head, leaning forward with outstretched hands. Pulling his face towards her own, she kissed him passionately, wanting nothing more than to be shielded from all the pain, protected in his embrace.

"I love you, Lucas Scott."

"I love y-"

"Sir!" The voice broke through their conversation, Lucas and Brooke standing to their feet as the young renegade burst through the door. Fear filtered in his eyes, a dead give-away for the feelings that raged within. Confused, Brooke looked at Lucas as he stepped forward, both wandering what was going on.

"It's Nathan," he conceded, breathless and trembling with fear. "We've just had word that they plan to execute him." Anxious, the blonde brooder's stomach turned, twisting in knots at the thought of his brother's impending death.

"_I will come back for you!"_

"How much time do we have?" Lucas fired back, the downside of feeling creeping over him as his body and mind were infiltrated with fear. The messenger's face fell then, his gloominess indicating his loss of hope. He shook his head, desperate and afraid.

"They're hanging him," he spoke, looking upon Lucas with sorrow. "Tomorrow morning."

_Uhhhhh_. Shocked by the news, Brooke gasped and stepped backwards, Lucas reaching out and taking a hold of her hand for support. Anger flowed through him, veins enlarging and pumping to the surface as he gripped his hands together.

_Stop. B**reathe**. Think. **Do.**_

"I'm not going to let that happen." resolved, he turned and faced Brooke. "He's my brother and he saved my life... I made him a promise."

"You're going to need help then, Scott." Lucas whirled around at the familiar voice, eyes opening in shock at the image before him. His hair had curled somewhat, sandy and golden to match the slight tan that had formed on his skin. He stepped forward and grinned, big beaming smile as his hand stretched out to shake Lucas'.

"Long time, partner."

"Julian?" He didn't know why he asked, it was more than obvious who was standing before him. "How did you-?"

Julian shrugged, clearly enjoying the current mindfuck playing out in Lucas' head. "Come on now. Do you really think a freedom fighter like Brooke is going to kill one of her own?"

"Doubtful." Stepping out from behind the half-closed door, fiery locks shot into view as a young woman slid beside Julian and wrapped her delicate hand in his. "Brooke has more morals that the rest of us here"

"Shut up, Rachel," Brooke chided, although her smile indicated she was secretly pleased with the compliment. She pulled Lucas closer still, the blond warrior oddly silent as he gazed upon the numerous bodies now entering the room. They all stood behind Julian, smiling at the elder Scott brother like he was some sort of messiah.

_Some sort of saviour._

"You're gonna need an army," Julian declared, his face growing serious now. "I have experience with the techniques of the peace keeping officials Rachel here," he hugged her close, the red-headed vixen winking at Lucas when Julian mentioned her name. "More lethal with a sniper rifle than most people on the planet." Looking backwards, Julian pointing to a tall, muscled blonde, the young man stepping forward and giving Lucas a nod as he was introduced.

"Clay is tougher than most peace keepers I have come across. I've been training him in the techniques and he also happens to be wicked quick at disarming the enemy. Taylor over there can snap a neck within seconds. Haley knows plans and escape routes. Jake over there can pull out any intel from captives and can knock a guy out in a single punch. No one works a gun like Skills-"

"Damn straight," Skills replied, his outburst causing a few around him to chuckle slightly.

"-And no one can work out strategy like Mouth." Stepping forward, Lucas instantly recognised his childhood friend. Julian took a deep breath then, stepping forward so that Lucas could see just how prepared they were.

_How determined they were to rescue the younger Scot_t.

"Let us help you," he breathed, hand stretching out to broker the deal. All eyes landed on them, the air so thick you could have carved it with a knife. Heartbeats thumped in unison, Lucas gazing down into the soft eyes of the stunning brunette beside him, all fears and concerns evaporating into the still around around them. Turning, Lucas reached out and took Julian's hand in his own, hopeful, excited smile stretching across the faces of the freedom army that had now gained one of the strongest leaders imaginable.

"Alright then," Lucas stated, chest rising and falling in quick succession as he gazed from one soldier to the next. They smiled when his eyes touched them, a renewed sense of hope residing in their gaze. After years of battling a losing battle, the lines in the sand had been re-drawn, this time with an all-important weapon on the side of the Resistance.

_This time, with Lucas Scott_.

Unwavering strong, lips curled into a satisfied grin, the blonde brooder standing tall amongst the new wave of freedom fighters.

"Let's bring Nathan home."

**x~X~x**

**Wow, so we made it to chapter 10. This one was actually hard to write because I had to give some answers and start putting all the pieces together Some questions will be answered. New questions will emerge. As always, please_ read and review_.**

Special thanks to the following people who took time out of their day to drop me a review:

**murray88 – **Thank you so much for your continued support of this fic. I am so grateful for your constant reviews. I hope you enjoy the new chapter and that the wait was worth it!

**Tutourgirl23– **Breezer, you have got to be one of the most amazing girls I know right now! Thank you so much for reviewing every chapter and for continuing to support me with my writing. I'm glad I have you to pick me up and kick me in the butt when I feel like I can't do it any more! You rock!

**_AmethystLily89 _– **The only one who thought Karen may be the leader. I hope this story isn't too predictable for you! Thank you so much for obsessing over my fic – you have no idea how awesome it was to read your review and I hope you continue to like this story.

**Mickei – **It's always a thrill to see your reviews and your thoughts, especially since you are such an amazing writer yourself. Thank you so much for being so supportive and telling me like it is! You're awesome!

**Pam – **I'm glad you liked the flashbacks. It was a random idea that popped into my head as I was writing the chapter. Hopefully this chapter will explain a bit more about what happened back then and how everyone came to be where they are now. I know I've probably added more questions this chapter – but that's the fun part, don't ya think? :)

**xConcr3t3 Jungl3 5urf3r – **So glad you liked the chapter. Brilliant is such a kind word and I appreciate it. I hope this update doesn't disappoint!

**queen08 – **I really like the idea of the parents up against each other. I felt it added another element to the story. Thank you so much for your review!

**BpDs89 **– I think most people thought Haley was the leader but I'm glad you see why it makes more sense for it to be Karen. I guess in the end, I wanted the leader to be someone people would want to follow – someone tough enough to take on Dan. With Lucas and Nathan out of the equation, Karen seemed the most likely choice. Thanks so much for your kind review!

**kelsey – **Thank you so much for your kind words. I am truly amazed and humbled by everyone's kind reviews. I hope this update doesn't let you down!

**Craxygirl54 – **Fellow BLer! Just when Lucas can open his eyes to everything, here come another barrage of questions that need answers. I think it's important to build this up – the realisation of just how far the world has fallen and all at the hands of Dan. I know there were probably a few surprises in there, but hopefully it all made sense (fingers crossed). Thanks so much for the review!

**DANI_OTH – Y**ou know I love ya, Dani. Even though you call my fic weird in nearly every review, I secretly love it! I feel like throwing in the word "dumpster" for some unknown reason. LOL. Thanks for always supporting my writing, especially when others try to copy it. Your advice regarding them has been complete accurate and I think you are far too wise for the likes of me! Thanks hun, hope this next chapter was just as weirdly good as the rest!

**xXLil'BitOfEveryThangXx - **So awesome of you to give me two reviews! Seriously, I am so elated that this story is interesting for you. I hop this new update was worth the wait. I am glad you enjoyed the BL sex scene – it's always fun to write them doing what they do best – sizzling! Thanks for the review and support!

**toddntan – **You know how I feel. Your words mean more to me than you'll ever know. You drive me to be a better writer. You drive me to be a better person. You make writing about emotions and love so easy. _You're everything_. I love you. Thank you xox

**Sabrina – **YAY! Thanks for the review friend! It literally made my day when I saw your name there! You rock the casbah!

**sunshine – **My CW friend! So glad you liked the chapter – hope this new one is good enough too! Brooke and Lucas – peas and carrots. They just go together. Of course she will stand by him... until the end. _Whenever that may be_. Thanks for the review!

**XTC – **Seriously, your words are too kind. I am so glad you like this fic and that you think it is good enough to even be considered that highly. Thank you so, so much!

**Babyblues02 – **Welcome to my weird AU fic. Thank you so much for taking the time to review. I seriously LOVE hearing people's thoughts so don't be shy!

**Thank you everyone who fav'd and alerted this story also. It seriously blows my mind that you guys are happy to take this warped writing journey with me. Anyway, you know the drill. Review my lovelies!**

**Much love and god bless,**

**Chrissy**

**xox**

**x~X~x**


	11. How To Die

**AN: **I don't think I have the words to describe how this fic has changed my idea of writing. When I started it, the whole theory behind "Equilibrium" was so unbelievably crazy that it almost didn't seem feasible. Looking back and seeing how far it has come – I'm still amazed as well as immensely proud. I contribute a lot of that to my ever faithful readers who dared to dip their toes in the water and take the plunge with me. Thank you so much for coming along for the ride - I appreciate your reviews more than you could ever know. Enjoy – _Chrissy xox._

**Chapter 11: How To Die**

_Dark clouds are smouldering into red_

_While down the craters morning burns.  
The dying soldier shifts his head  
To watch the glory that returns;  
He lifts his fingers toward the skies  
Where holy brightness breaks in flame;  
Radiance reflected in his eyes, _

**x~X~x**

The darkness was still and haunting. Bathed in the blackened night sky, the carefully guarded church hideaway lay perfectly still. Stars scattered themselves across the heavens like sparkling diamonds, their tiny, glittering bodies a glimpse of true natural beauty. Gazing up at the celestial sphere that welcomed the night, cerulean orbs darted from diamond to diamond, enamoured. Even through all the hell that man had put it through, Earth still maintained its natural beauty. It was the one thing that couldn't be touched – not by bullet or man. It was a beauty that Lucas Scott had come to appreciate.

_A beauty that he would fight to defend. **Alongside his brother**._

Peeling his eyes away from the artistic upper atmosphere, brooding eyes gazed down at the sleeping perfection beside him. Chocolate tassels grazed over naked shoulders like a silken waterfall, Brooke laying on her stomach as she slept. Her back rose and fell with each deep breath and the military leader couldn't imagine anything more beautiful. Just the sight of her caused his heart to ache in the most glorious of ways, one of the more addictive feelings he had come to endure since returning to the land of the living.

_She was like his own personal pharmaceutical bliss. _

_**Tap. Tap. Tap.**_

The soft knock came from across the room, Lucas pulling the blanket back and standing to his feet. The ground felt cool beneath his soles but it was of little consequence, the brooding blonde finding the sensation a welcome distraction from the nerves that bubbled away within his stomach, Striding across the room, a sturdy hand reached out and opened the door, familiar warm eyes gazing back at him with relief.

"I wasn't sure if you were still a light sleeper when you were nervous."

Biting her lower lip, Haley James-Scott looked upon her best friend and let out a long, drained breath. Fatigue invaded her eyes and Lucas could see that the past few months had worn on her. It was hard to believe how she had managed to stay strong through it all. Looking back, the militant registered that it had been exactly six months since his brother had stormed the birthday celebrations in Hope City in an attempt to assassinate their father. Lucas grimaced a little at the memory, wishing now more than ever that he had simply let Nathan pull the trigger. If he had, the raven-haired freedom fighter wouldn't be facing the death sentence imposed upon him at morning light. Sensing Lucas' pain, Haley nodded her head towards the right, the blonde following her out into the sandstone-lined corridor and gently closing the door behind him. A draft picked up around them and Haley wrapped her arms around herself to shield her body from the cool air. Without hesitation, Lucas pulled her into his hold and rubbed her arms, her body relaxing against his chiselled muscles like a habit.

_It felt normal to comfort her._

"Well I guess not everything has changed."

Closing her eyes, the honey-haired rebel allowed her friend to console her. It felt nice to have him there again, like a piece of a puzzle long missing had finally found its place on the board.

"You can't sleep either?" he knew it was an obvious question, but Lucas could see Haley needed to talk, if anything, to keep her mind off of the fact that the man she loved was due to die in less than twelve hours.

"I haven't been able to sleep in a very, very long time," Haley admitted, quivering hands delving down into the pockets of her black pants and pulling out some crumpled rectangles. Holding them up to the man beside her, Haley smiled as recognition cascaded over his face.

_He knew these memories. _

"That's you and Nathan at Rachel's log cabin," Haley smiled, a picture of Lucas and his younger brother looking at each other and laughing. They didn't need to look at the camera to make it a perfect shot. With his hands clasped together in a clapping position, it was easy to see that Lucas was appreciating whatever joke Nathan had just shared with him. It was a perfect moment of peace and happiness – long before the perils of war had ravaged them and robbed them of their innocence. Sliding the photographs into Lucas' hands, Haley leaned over and watched as he flicked through them, each image bringing forth a new memory that had long been buried. Basketball games, cheerleader competitions, hanging out at his mother's cafe, Brooke and baby Angie – they were like a scrapbook of his life. Suddenly, the brooding warrior stopped on a familiar family portrait, eyes squinting as he gazed upon the three figures.

_Oh my god!_

A sniffle escaped the girl beside him, Lucas tearing his eyes away from the image to see tears had formed in her delicate eyes. She stared at the image with such feeling Lucas could sense her pain permeating from her tiny, fragile body. His confusion was apparent, and as she wiped at her creamy cheeks to remove the small streams of tears Haley cleared her throat and composed herself

"And that is Jamie. This was taken about a week before the war broke out. We were at the old river-court because it was always his favorite place to be."

"Jamie..."

"Yes," Haley breathed, reaching out and sliding a delicate fingertip over the boy in the picture. It pained her to look at the son she had lot, but his godfather deserved to know him. What happened to him. "He died during the war. When the order was placed to shell where we were, Dan found some tanks to move us out of the city. We were running towards transport when the first bombs dropped. Nathan got hit and I rushed to his side." Shaking, her body began to display the horror of that day, but she refused to cease the story. "I had a choice to make – stay with my wounded husband or run with my child. At the time I thought Dan could carry Jamie out of there-"

"But he didn't?"

"He did," the mother replied whilst blowing out slow, deliberate breaths. "But by the time Nathan and I got to the city two days later we found out that the tanks had been hit whilst escaping." Glancing down at the picture, Jamie's sweet and innocent face stared up at them the next words too heartbreaking to bear. "And my son didn't make it."

Shooting his attention up to gaze upon Haley in confusion, Lucas shook his head as he tried to absorb what she was saying. This young boy in the picture was Jamie Scott. Son of Nathan Scott and Haley James-Scott. He was their son.

_And yet still..._

"Haley," Lucas breathed, looking up at the saddened woman and stepping backwards from her. "Your son-"

"Just bring Nathan home to me, Luke," Haley begged, eyes welling up with a new batch of tears that threatened to spill forth. She had lost so much and still she was fighting. He wanted to say all the things she needed to hear – anything that would make her feel better. But the truth was there was no feeling better when living with the threat of losing the one you loved. Even if Lucas didn't regain all his memories, it was obvious to even the blindest of men that Haley and Nathan loved each other. It was a timeless, unrelenting love that would grip their hearts and hold onto it until the day they died. Even then, the eldest Scott was sure that their love would carry on into eternity.

_A love like that was worth fighting for. **Worth dying for**._

"I'll bring him home," Lucas vowed, handing the photos back over the Haley as he straightened himself. "Get everyone assembled. We have a town meeting to crash!"

**x~X~x**

_A sea of dead faces surrounded him_.

As the hot morning sun beamed down on the condemned rogue fighter, Nathan Scott gazed upon the lifeless crowd with a feeling of epic sadness. Their faces devoid of any emotion, it pulled at the warriors heartstrings to know that humanity had been reduced to nothing. It was a fate worse than death. In the distance a crow sounded off, its eerie call the perfect audio match for the hushed crowd of human robots assembled before him. Gone were the military-issued dark lenses that shielded the emotions of the prisoner the last time he had found himself on the very same stage. Instead, cerulean orbs displayed his emotions well. Thick, electrical wire bound his hands behind his back, cutting into the flesh with a dull sting. As he stood atop the small stool before him, Nathan stared across at the android population without so much as battering an eyelid.

_He would not show his fear_.

Rough fingertips gripped at the shaggy locks on top of his neck and yanked his head to the side. Snapping left, his creamy skin heated up when kissed by the ultraviolet rays. Instantaneously he felt the undeniable roughness of rope slide over his head and down his neck, the military guard before him pulling at the noose and making sure it was tight. Not a single sound was to be heard as the guards took to their positions and raised their right hands, saluting The Father as he made his way across the steel stage. Following closely behind, Felix Taggaro glared at Nathan behind a black eye, his scowl causing an unstoppable chuckle to fall from the younger Scott's lips.

_The guy looked pathetic and it was always a good feeling when one of the bad guys got what he deserved._

Stooping in front of the podium, Dan Scott cleared his throat and raised his hands to his people, an act Nathan found both repulsive and Hitler-esque._ Pfft. __**Douchebag.**_

"Fair citizens of Hope City," he began, voice booming over the loud speakers and filtering through the crowd like a slithering snake. "Today is a day of great victory for our way of life. Today is a day of redemption. Today is a day when _good triumphs over evil_."

As the words poured from Dan's lips Nathan rolled his eyes, feeling the anger welling within him. Internally warning himself not to crack under pressure, he stood tall and strong, unbreakable in spite of the situation. Thick forearms bulged with intimidating muscles, little beads of sweat starting to pool on his tanned skin as the morning sun scorched him. The Father – _his father_ - did not seem to care.

"Nathan Scott is my son, that much is true. But I stand here today to let you all know that my loyalty to this city will not be broken by anything or anyone. I stand before you and say that you are my number one priority. _Peace_ – peace is what we all stand for, and my fair citizens –_ Nathan Scott has disturbed our peace!_"

Chants erupted all around the bound prisoner in a wave of sound. Hands raised to the air, they saluted their leader like he was a messenger of God. It brought Nathan back to the cool afternoon before the war when he sat on the carpet beside Haley in their tiny apart. The tutor had tried for hours to explain to the failing history student about Hitler's presence and ability to use propaganda during world war two. Although he had gone on to receive an average mark for his exam, Nathan's mind suddenly became awash with the memory as he gazed over the heavily drugged population of Hope City. They looked exactly liked the brainwashed German's eating up all the lies and disturbing words of their corrupt and deadly leader.

"_Those who cannot learn from history are doomed to repeat it." _Her sweet voice cut through his raging mind and gave him a glimmer of peace, the raven-haired fighter vowing that the next time he saw the face of his beautiful wife – whether it as on Earth or in heaven, he would tell her that some part of her teaching had sunk in. That she was right – _and way too smart for him!_

"And for this offence," Dan's voice sprayed out over the microphone, vibrating throughout Nathan's ears as he turned to look at his father who was approaching him. "Under the authority of Hope City and all laws therein, I hereby sentence you to death by public hanging."

The wind picked up around them as father and son faced off, identical eyes gazing back from one generation to the next. Heavy in his stance, Dan leaned closer to his son and watched him, his eyes almost begging for his youngest boy to simply give in. Nathan however, had always been stronger than his father and he was never going to give him what he wanted.

**They were well beyond that now.**

"Anything you want to say?"

Nathan closed his eyes and composed himself, chest muscles heaving north then south as he took in a long, deep breath. Composure was his only form of defence now and hew as going to force himself to embrace it. It was all he had left. Flinging open with determination, cerulean orbs gazed out over the lifeless city. It was to be the last picture to grace his eyes and he wanted to remember it well. Every face, every pair of eyes, every man, woman and child, every... _black coat?_

_Uhhhhhhhh_. A sharp breath shot through his lungs, familiarity stinging his eyes. _Boom-boom. __**Boom-boom**__. Boom-boom. __**Boom-boom**_. His heart quickened as realisation dawned upon him. He recognised the dark lenses of military-issued sunglasses that covered their faces. Shifting his view around the crowd, the condemned fighter's eyes landed on what he was expecting to see. Sure enough, they were spread out everywhere, hidden for those who did not know what to look for. They scattered out like ants between the crowd, cloaked in thick, black trench coats. It was obvious to Nathan that they were moving into position and he needed to give them more time.

_He needed to give himself more time._

Smiling to invoke his father's rage, pearly whites beamed at Dan with contempt. Sarcastic eyes looked at him up and down like he was some pathetic creature that meant nothing in the grand scheme of things. It was a move Nathan knew well and he was going to use it, knowing that if all went to hell the last thing he wanted his father to hear was the truth. The last thing he wanted to do was allow those words to spill forth from his lips and set him free.

"That pain you're feeling," the warrior began, adam's apple protruding as he swallowed hard. "That feeling tearing you up inside? It's _guilt_. And no amount of prayers or soliloquies about how you're doing this for the greater good will ever erase it." Thick eyebrows furrowed but Nathan persisted, nothing left to lose. "Because you know what you're doing here today is wrong. You've always known." Gazing quickly to the side, Nathan watched as a pair of familiar fighters delved their hands into the pockets, undoubtedly to secure the weapons that resided in there.

He knew the move well._ He had taught it to them. _

"Today, you're going to kill your own son just like you killed your grandson and while we gaze down upon this earth from the heaven you sent us to, always know that no matter where you go or what you do – that guilt will follow you long after you've _**burned in hell!**_"

Nostrils flared, Dan glowering at his son. Without so much as a second thought, Nathan sucked in the juices of his mouth and spat in his father's face, the saliva dripping down the right cheek of the now irate leader.

_Kapllunnnkkkk_.

Striking out with a thick boot filled with rage, Dan kicked at the oak stool that supported his son. As quickly as his father's foot had connected with the wood, Nathan's body jolted forward and swayed, throat tightening from the strain of having the cord rip into it. Gasps spilled from his lips as he struggled to gather air, thick hands reaching up desperately to try and pull at the rope. Legs kicked out frantically as his lungs screamed for oxygen, body swaying in frenzied motions from the spasms. Darkness began to filter into the corners of his mind, Nathan willing himself to stay awake just that little bit longer – to fight the biggest battle of his life.

"_Come on brother, where are you?"_

_**KaBOOOOOMMMM.**_

Screams erupted from the crowd as fiery flames stretched up towards the sky. Thickened, black smoke billowed into the soft, blue azure at record speed. Shattering around the dispersing crowd, shards of debris flew everywhere, remnants of the south building landing on the ground with a thud. Still recovering from the explosion, Dan Scott turned to see the unmistakable sight of freedom fighters surging through the crowd, zeroing in on the stage. With a quick flick of the wrist, he ordered the military officers on stage to charge.

_Thmp. Thmp. Thmp. Thmp. Thmp._

Bullets sprayed the soldiers as the advanced on the crowd, a dominant Clay swinging his machine gun faster than his opponents could ever register. Before they even knew what had happened, he had disarmed the disoriented soldiers and left them in a pile of blood on the ground. As he turned to attack the men to his left, an arrow shot towards his direction from the right, aimed directly at his skull. Within seconds a flash of red shot across Clay's vision as Rachel dove forward, sword swinging to slice the oncoming weapon in half. _**Shhhlllpppp.**_ Destroying the arrow, Clay shot her a thankful nod as she plunged the sword into the militant before her, his thick blood coating the metallic silver as it poked through his back. His blood sprayed her face and she growled in triumph.

_She had a thing for swords._

Pushing through from the right of the stage, Julian brought his gun forth and cocked it. The clicking made the stage guards turn their heads at the sound. Leaping through the air, the rogue militant landed on the base step with a thud, much to the surprise of his ex-colleagues. Without blinking, the barrel of his gun aimed directly at their chests, finger pressed on the trigger. Joined by Taylor within seconds, the pair unleashed the full fury of their weapons on the frozen soldiers before them. A loud, cracking explosion filled the day air as determined fingers pulled the trigger.

One down. _**Two down**_. Three down.

"Yeah fool!" Leaping over the crumpled bodies, Skills called out in glee as he covered Julian, his hand landing on Taylor's ass in appreciation. Sending him a wink, the pair gunned down any who tried to come at the stage in order to protect Julian from behind. He still had to contend with the never-ending soldiers on stage though, and as he fought his way onto the oak presentation deck towards a fallen leader, a terrifying realisation entered his mind.

_It wasn't going to be enough. _

Gazing across at a flailing Nathan, Julian turned towards the only man who could possibly save him now. Thick hands gripped two long samurai swords, Lucas Scott bowing to his knees in the middle of the square as the chaos ensued around him. Deserted by the people, the brooding militant could feel every enemy before they had reached him. It was a gift he shared only with his brother – _and it was why they were so lethal_. Mere seconds elapsed as two soldiers attacked him from both sides, the fearless blonde striking out with both weapons at once. _**Sshhlllssshhh-Sshhlllssshhh**__. _. Slicing through their abdomens, the enemy fell in a crumpled pile as Lucas got to one knee and slid the crossbow off of his back. Dragging it over his shoulder, the fearless fighter attached an arrow to the nocking point of the string and pulled his elbow back. Cerulean orbs zeroed in on his gasping brother, the rope around his neck suddenly the only thing that was in focus.

_Wa-chooooo._

Fingers released the sharpened dart from its precarious holding position. Sliding through the air faster than a speeding bullet, the arrow surged towards Nathan as he writhed under the strain of his noose. Standing to his feet, Lucas charged forward as the arrow pierced through the rope, a gasping Nathan landing on the oak stage with a loud thud. Thick-soled boots punched the cracked cement below, Lucas lashing out at any soldier who dared got in his way. _Thwack_. Stabbing the edge of his crossbow into the eye of an oncoming attacker, the unstoppable warrior fought his way through the wave of oncoming soldier, landing beside Julian as the pair gave each other a knowing look. Sliding their fingers onto the triggers of their guns, the pair blasted through the remaining threat and leapt onto the stage.

"Nathan?" Lucas shouted at his brother, a thick red laceration prominent across his neck. He remained unresponsive, but the rise and fall of his chest indicated the younger Scott was indeed still alive. Sliding down to his knees, Lucas grabbed Nathan and began to pull him upwards when the unmistakable image of his father flashed across his line of sight. Running towards the car that waited for him, Dan Scott was being ushered away from the scene, the act so wholly cowardly that Lucas jumped to his feet immediately. Rage engulfed him as fists clenched and nostrils flared. Following his partner's angered glare, Julian grabbed onto Nathan whilst simultaneously trying to reason with his friend.

"Lucas!"

"Get Nathan out of here!" came the barked reply as Lucas sprung to his feet and began to charge after his father. Soldiers flew past him in failed attempts to stop him but their efforts were futile at best. Thick fists shot out with every incoming threat, barrelling them away like rag dolls. The intimidating military giant barged through his opposition en route to the man he now hated more than anyone on the planet.

_Hate_- a feeling gifted to him courtesy of Dan Scott.

_Thwack._

It was a knock that stunned him. Hit by the butt of a semi-automatic, Lucas stumbled slightly before turning to look at his attacker. Grinning across at the man he once thought unstoppable, Felix Taggaro stepped forward and pointed the gun at Lucas with blank eyes.

"Not so fast, Scott!"

"Not so fast- _weird guy who could use a shower! __**Eww!**_"

Turning at the sound of her voice, dead eyes opened wide at the sight of the brunette vixen before him. Without hesitation, Brooke returned the favour and slammed the butt of her gun into the man's temple, Felix falling to the ground in a crumpled heap of unconsciousness. Smiling at her lover, emerald orbs winked at Lucas as he stepped over the body and began to walk towards his father once more. Soft fingertips wrapped around the brooding warrior's wrist as concerned eyes gazed at the retreating Dan Scott. He was too heavily guarded by this point for Lucas to be able to do any real damage to him and she couldn't risk losing the love of her life when she had only just gotten him back.

"We'll get him," she vowed, watching the pained expression that flooded Lucas' face as the car began to speed away. "Just not now."

"Lucas! Brooke! We're outta here!"

Standing on the back of an old, beat-up truck, Haley waved her comrades over as Julian slid Nathan onto the truck's tray. Hands wrapped together instantly, the dynamic duo racing towards the truck as the rebels immediately retreated. Gravel crunched below black boots with each thumping step, Brooke and Lucas sliding into the tray beside Haley as she cradled an unconscious Nathan. With a quick thump on the side of the ute to signal the driver, the vehicle groaned to life and sped out of the city as fast as it possibly could, leaving behind a trail of death and destruction.

He hoped they had all made it out alive, but right now he had more pressing matters saturating his heavy heart and mind.

"Haley," Lucas breathed, reaching his arm out to grab hold of the woman's free hand. Her other hand rested on Nathan's cheek, gently stroking up and down his creamy flesh with graceful, soft fingertips. "Haley?"

"Thank you, Lucas," came the sobbed reply, the young wife trying her hardest not to cry. All the months of waiting and not knowing was finally over, and although he couldn't see her right now, Haley was so thankful to have her husband once again in her arms. Where he belonged.

_She was never going to let him go again!_

"Haley," Lucas tried once more, squeezing her hand gently as if to awaken her from her thoughts.

"If you hadn't have saved him," she cried, tears now freely flowing. "I don't know what I would have done. He's all I have-"

"He's not," the brooding blonde interjected, trying to get her to pay attention.

"Oh I know, but with my parents gone and Jamie gone-"

"He's not gone!"

Immediately, all pairs of eyes landed on Lucas as they bustled through the bumpy terrain en-route to their church hideaway. The silence was deafening, Brooke reaching out and clasping her lover's hand in shock. As if slapped by the words, Haley recoiled slightly before her eyes grew wide with disbelief.

_No. **This couldn't be.**_

"_What_ did you just say?"

"That's what I was trying to tell you before," Lucas began, his tone never more serious than in that moment. The morning moment floated back into his mind then, Jamie's sweet and innocent face staring back up at his godfather from the photograph. A little boy he had often seen at his father's place back when he was still on FS2012.

_A boy that had been stolen many years ago. **A memory once forgotten now flooded back.**_

"Jamie isn't dead, Hales–" determined, the lethal warrior said the unthinkable.

"Dan has him!"

**x~X~x**

And here we go again. It was SO HARD to write this update. If it wasn't my sore hands then it was my complete inability to write the scenes how I wanted them. I really wanted to be able to show you exactly what was happening, but each time I tried I found myself lost for words and having a devil of a time trying to describe it adequately. After many deletes and profanity aimed at my computer, I've finally decided to leave it as it is and sincerely hope you like it.

As always, special shout outs have to go to the people who have taken the time to review:

**murray88 **– Thank you so much for your compliments regarding my writing. I hope this chapter is just as awesome and doesn't disappoint. Your reviews are so amazing and I thank you for every single one of them!

**kelsey **– Well, they made it there before they hung Nathan – kinda. He got hung a little bit so sorry about that hehe. I hope this update hasn't let you down either. Thank you so much for the awesome review :)

**pam **– I was so afraid that merging the stories might make this fic kinda lame but I am really glad you liked it. Having the whole gang together seemed like a momentous occasion. Having them unit for good to triumph over evil just made sense to me. Hopefully, you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for you review!

**Tutourgirl23 **– Breezer, thanks for your review! You know I am so appreciative! Hope you like the chapter! See ya in the RP world!

**BpDs89** – So they saved Nathan but haven't completely destroyed Dan. Hey, 1 outta 2 ain't bad, right? Thanks so much for the reviews!

**craxygirl54 **– How amazing is that 30 Seconds to Mars song? Jared Leto is so yummy and amazing! Thank you so much for your review as well! I am so glad that you are liking the story and I'm glad Julian being alive makes sense. You will have to wait to find out why Lucas disappeared from the airport but all will be revealed soon. I promise!

**DANI_OTH** – I felt like writing dumpster. This is such a random thing between us! Why did we continue it? Who knows – it's just something we do. CW originals RULE! As always, thanks for the reviews, you know your opinion means a lot to me. Hope you enjoy the update! Much love xx

**mickeiblue** – So um yeah – Jamie isn't dead. Surprised? I hope so. Dan stealing the drug seemed more believable than the dirt-bag actually having the brains to come up with it himself. He was always more brawn than brains to me. Anyway, hope you love the update and thank you so much for your continued, supportive reviews!

**Toddian** – My love, my heart, my everything. I can only write action when I think of you. Didn't kill Nathan cos I think I would have cried myself to sleep every night if I did, but BAM on Jamie being alive. The sex will have to wait.. a little while at least haha. Thanks for the support through everything baby – you know I love you mostest! xx

**babyblues02 **– So Dan hasn't gotten what is coming to him yet, but I think him being the one to hang Nathan was basically the last nail in the coffin. How will he pay? Only time will tell but I hope you enjoyed the update! Thanks for the review :)

– Thank you so much for following this story and taking the time to review. I don't care what anyone says – we writers LIVE and THRIVE on reviews so thank you for reviewing my crazy-ass fic! I am so glad you liked the fact that I intertwined the real show into this weird war-fic. Hopefully you will enjoy the update as well!

**lee **– Good GOD I did... Lucas needed an army! Hopefully the rescue of Nathan was everything you wanted to see. Dan's demise – hmmm, time will tell. Thanks so much for the review!

**sunshine** – My girl. They totally rescued Nathan and now they have to come together and figure out what to do with the bomb that Jamie is alive and well – with Dan! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks so much for continued support with all my fics! You're a doll!

**Xhush-HushX** – I am so glad you like good freakin' crazy! it is an odd story but I am humbled that you want to take this journey with me and the rest of my crazily awesome reviewers! Thank you so much for reviewing 3 times – that blew my mind. I really appreciative you taking the time to do that and I hope that this update didn't let you down!

And of course to everyone who fav'd and alerted either myself or this fic – THANK YOU! It is both humbling and thrilling!

**Anyway, you know the drill. Review my lovelies!**

**Much love and god bless,**

**Chrissy**

**xox**

**x~X~x**


	12. Intimations of Mortality

**AN: **Crazy is the fact that One Tree Hill is gone. Crazy is the weather in Sydney right now. Crazy is the places this fic has ventured to and crazy is the fact that although my hands are killing me I can't seem to let it go. Not even for a little bit. Not even for a few days. _Crazy. _Whatever it may be, crazy seems to be my life right now. Thanks for the loyal reviews and for going on this crazy journey with me. Thanks for waiting patiently while I got over the fact that my anti-Peyton fic was deleted from this site. Thank you for being you. Enjoy – _Chrissy xox._

**Chapter 12: Intimations of Mortality**

_Don't fear your mortality, _

_because it is this very mortality _

_that gives meaning and depth and poignancy _

_to all the days _

_that will be granted to you._

_Paul Tsongas_

**x~X~x**

_One hundred and twenty-one. **One hundred and twenty-two**. One hundred and twenty-three. One **hundred and twenty-four.** _

With each watery drip Lucas counted silently, baby blues watching as the stale water pooled at the edge of the stone walls and fell to the ground in silent droplets. It was a pointless exercise really, but the blonde warrior had fallen into the habit as a means of preoccupying his mind as he sat on the cold stone floor outside his brother's room. He'd been counting this way for longer than he cared to remember, starting from zero each time he managed to reach a thousand. It took his mind off of what was surrounding him, the darkness that seemed to latch its dirty fingertips onto the walls of the hallway. Burning candle flames flickered with every small draft that flew past him, thick wax sliding over the edge like some lighting system from the early Tudor dynasty. Had it been another time,_ another place_, the scene would have probably looked majestic- as it was, it was nothing more than a dark and damp reminder of everything their life had become. Of the death and despair that seemed to follow Lucas and those he loved.

_Click._

Standing to his feet, Lucas' eyes fell on his quiet mother as she exited Nathan's room, Karen noticing immediately that the tired man before her had never left his brother's door. The thought brought her some comfort, feeling blessed every time she saw reminiscent of her son from years long gone. It was a fleeting sensation though, the raven-haired leader of the rebellion being more concerned with the psychological effects the day had had on her boy. Pulling him into her warm, supportive arms, the rebellious mother kissed his right temple and sighed, knowing that he would not rest until he had been brought up to speed on his brother's condition.

"The doctor is working with him." Soothing, her words carried with them a familiarity of calmness that Lucas felt within. "He was unconscious for a long time but the main thing is that he is with us again. They cannot hurt him any more"

_They can't?_ That really depended on how you looked at it. Lucas nodded his head although he didn't feel like the news was worth much celebration. Until Nathan was up and moving - _until he could tell him about Jamie_ - he didn't think he'd be finding any peace of mind. As if noticing his discomfort, Karen reached out and grabbed a hold of his hand with her own, comforting him as best she could.

"You did everything you could, Lucas."

"But it wasn't enough." He spat out the words like they were some kind of poison lacing his tongue, burning into his flesh. Even if she didn't agree with him, he still felt completely useless. "I should have gotten there faster. Should have done more."

"You did everything," with strength, she lamented the words again. "And now you have to be strong for him again. For Haley. She needs you now more than ever."

Guilt tugged at his wavering heartstrings, a pain spreading through his entire being at the thought of her. So sweet and pure, Haley was everything a person would aspire to be. He still couldn't erase the image of her eyes as they fell upon her bruised and bloodied husband, the way her tired arms cradled his limp body, his maroon blood staining her delicate fingertips. Her voice rang out in Lucas' mind, her soft prayers for the life of her soul mate that never seemed to falter the entire trip back home. _Home _– is that what they could call this refuge now? What was worse was the way in which her face twisted and contorted with pain as Lucas had announced that the death of her son had not actually taken place, that he was there inside the compound, behind the thick stone walls of Hope City's government.

_In the hands of the devil. _

Gently squeezing her fingers around his hand, Karen drew Lucas back from his dark thoughts and into the harsh cold reality of now. He stared upon her, tired eyes depicting months if not years of restless, sleepless nights. How she managed to do it, he had no idea. Yet here she was, as strong as ever and still fighting the battle that seemed endless. Perhaps if he could tap into her ability to defy, soak some knowledge, then he could carry some of the burden that had been so heavily placed on her shoulders.

"How did you do it?" It seemed an easy question, but in the face of everything she had done lately, it barely scratched the surface of what he actually meant. "How did you manage to stay strong all this time? Avoid the drug that the whole world succumbed to?"

It was an inevitable question, she knew that. It was but one of a thousand he was bound to ask in the coming weeks. _Should they all live that long._ There was really only one answer for it.

"Keith." Her voice cracked slightly at the mention of a love lost, her pain evident even after all the years that had passed. "My love for Keith was more than enough for me to know that Dan Scott was never a man that I could ever trust again."

"But you were alone?" Lucas countered, shaking his head as he realised just how badly he had let her down. Abandoned her. He despised himself sometimes. "All alone against an army of the world?"

"Not alone," Karen breathed, shaking her head as she thought back on the very beginning of it all. "Marvin was with me."

"Mouth?" He wasn't sure why that name came to him, but the image of a gangly, big-mouthed boy flashed across his memory, clear as day. Karen smiled at the name, a small chortle escaping her lips.

"I don't think he'd be too happy to know that his nickname has survived the war." Lips parted in a long yawn, the endless night starting to have an effect on her. "But yes, when Marvin saw that you had returned and who you were with, he knew. Jimmy Edwards was a dear friend and Dan was prepared to let the entire world believe that he killed Keith. Marvin never got, nor did I. We found our thoughts travelling along the same wavelength. When it came to Dan Scott - there was no redemption."

Lucas could taste the bitterness on his tongue, an image of a dying Keith flashing before his eyes. His fists clenched slightly at the memory, even though he knew it was a distorted image of a scene he had never witnessed.

"So we went into hiding, trying our best to stay low and unseen. We weren't sure entirely what we were going to do, but when Haley turned up and said she couldn't live like this, in a world where she couldn't mourn her son, I knew she had to stand up for what I believed in. To allow good a chance, _even a small one,_ to triumph over evil." The way she spoke, Lucas could see why people would want to follow his mother. She was intoxicatingly strong, like any good that survived the war came from her and radiated into the atmosphere around her. She carried a strong sense of _hope_ - _**the strongest weapon known to man**_. "After that, one by one people started joining us, rebels who wanted their own freedom to make choices. Some did it defiantly, others simply forgot a pill one day and remembered what it was like to feel. And the rest, as they say, is history."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there," Lucas whispered, thoroughly saddened by his absence. "It's a miracle you managed to get me. I was so doped up and-"

"We had an unfair advantage," Karen smiled, nudging her son in the arm slightly. He looked upon her quizzically and she shrugged, a wickedness to her eyes as if she held some deep, dark secret.

"We had Brooke. The moment she walked through the door I knew it would only be a matter of time until you came back. _Brooke Penelope Davis and Lucas Eugene_ Scott. A love story of the ages. Defying time and space and anything else that would ever try to come between. When she joined us we all kind of knew – you would come back to us. She's the love of your life, Luke – you just needed a little reminding."

"I feel that," Lucas admitted, a hand reaching out and clutching at the fabric that lay across his chest. Across his heart. "I feel that for her. Like somehow she makes me complete. I don't know how I managed to marry Peyton when I can only even remember my love for Brooke?"

"I'm sorry," Karen replied, her eyes apologetic. "I've gone over this a million times in my had and each time I come to the same conclusion. It was my fault." A short sniffle permeated between them then, Karen dabbing at her eyes as if to keep the tears at bay. "When she came to the house that day, looking for you, I told her where you had gone. She was standing there all worried about you, saying that the two of you had had a falling out and although you had apologised about it, she was concerned. It was me who told her of your plans for Vegas... it was me who gave her the ammunition she needed to take you. I'm so sorry, Lucas."

"Hey," came the supportive reply, Lucas pulling his mother into a warm, forgiving embrace. "This isn't your fault. Peyton made her choice that day, as we all did. What matters now is that we're back where we belong. Together." Karen sniffled and smiled, raising her eyes north to meet the sincere eyes of her pride and joy. "But how did you know?"

Confused, Karen blinked and shook her head, clearly indicating she did not understand what he was referring to. "Know?"

"How did you know for certain I was turning? I mean, you weren't in my head seeing what I was seeing. I was trying hard to hide it from you all, from anyone who might think that their leader was faltering. When did you know I was seeing the light?"

"The minute you let Rachel go."

"Rachel? What do you mea..."

"_What is your name?"_

_A lower lip became consumed by a gentle set of teeth, the redhead looking towards the brooding blonde and opening her mouth to speak._

"_My name is Rachel. Rachel Gattina."_

"Rachel." Lucas whispered her name again as he face came into focus, as did the memories of her capture at the hands of Lucas and his military men.

"_Take her," Lucas ordered Felix, breathing in deeply as he considered his options. "Make sure she is put in a cell and ready for interrogation."_

_It was a moment before Felix responded, the young fighter cocking his weapon before nodding and stepping toward Rachel. He brought her to her feet, the young woman more than compliant as she was dragged past Lucas, her lips whispering a word he had not heard in a very long time._

_Thank You._

"I let her go," Lucas admitted, turning to face Karen as the realisation registered across his now invigorated face. "I planned on interrogating her. I walked down to her cell and she was sitting there, just waiting for me. She felt no fear, an odd response when insurgents meet me because they have the ability to understand what the end of their life means. But she got to her feet and looked at me with these eyes of purity and sweetness and she said it was good seeing me again. _Good seeing me again? _I just knew then and there that I couldn't kill her. Something inside me said it was wrong and so I put the key into her hand and walked away. I hadn't given it a moment's thought since because everything became one blurred mess after that."

Karen smiled as Lucas looked at her, tilting his head to the side as he finally caught up with her.

"Rachel was caught on purpose, wasn't she? You wanted to see if I would let her go?"

"Yes," Karen admitted, pushing her lips together and nodding her head as Lucas put the pieces of the puzzle together in his mind.

"Why do you do it?" he demanded, desperate to know how they found the ability to fight so strongly for this war that never seemed to end. "Why place yourselves in danger? Why run the risk? Why not turn and run, flee and live a relatively normal life? Why do you still fight when it is such a hard battle to win?"

Stepping forward, Karen placed a warm, soothing hand on her son's cheek, her eyes displaying the years of wisdom that encompassed her very being.

_Encompassing the leader of the rebellion._

"Because Lucas," quiet as they fell from her lips, her words were soaked in truth. "If love isn't worth fighting for, then what is?"

**~x~X~x~**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

The machine's echo danced around the dimly-lit make-shift hospital room, tired eyes staring over at the impossibly still body that lay unconscious on the tiny bed. Off-white bandages adorned his body, a prominent red laceration encircling his throat like a necklace of death. Thick arms laid limply by the warrior's side, his chest rising and falling thanks to the breathing machine the hummed beside his bed.

_Breathing life into him. _

"Nathan," came a tortured whisper, teary red-rimmed eyes gazing down upon her weakened soul mate Haley's had tried in vain to stop the salty tears from cascading down her cheeks. She was no longer in any state to remain strong. All she could do was cling to his hand and brush his raven-locks across his forehead.

And pray. She had done a lot of that over the past few hours.

"Always and forever."

"_What did you just say?"_

_Thick arms folded over the military soldier's chest, cerulean orbs glancing down at the woman who had spoken. Honeyed locks framed her tired face and warm eyes stared back at him defiantly. It was the third time in as many days that he had been back to this particular part of town, ordering an inspection on her office. She was a communications director and he had no reason to be there, yet after their brief meeting at the communications and safety conference in town, Nathan couldn't shake her from his thoughts. _

_How was that possible? They'd only shared one drink._

"_Haley James," the woman repeated, stepping out from behind her desk and walking forward. There was no trepidation in her steps, no fear at all. It was a reaction he wasn't used to and he found himself enjoying it._

_No, not enjoying it. That would be illegal. He had to stop coming here. It had been months now and people were bound to get suspicious. Maybe even his brother, although Lucas was so far up their father's ass these days the raven-haired second-in-command wasn't too concerned about his blonde-haired, boy-wonder sibling._

"_Well Mrs James," the officer commanded, Nathan trying desperately to remove his eyes from her body. Damn._

"_Miss James," she corrected him, a slight smile coming to her lips. Was it a smile? He wasn't sure. He was too busy staring into her eyes as she edged closer still._

"_I'm not married, Sir. I had a husband, but I lost him."_

"_I'm sorry to hear that," Nathan replied, feeling genuine remorse. Feeling? Shit, what was happening. He shook his head, stepping backwards from her and edging himself into the desk behind him. _

"_Don't be," she breathed, coming so close he could feel the warmth from her skin. Soft lips parted slightly, her breath intoxicating as she spoke. "I have a feeling I will find him again."_

"_You do?" Nathan asked, by this stage sinking onto the top of the desk and gazing upon her. Internally, he had already decided that if she did indeed find her husband Nathan would have to dispose of him. "Why is that?"_

"_Because we made a promise," she announced, innocent eyes opening wide as they gazed up at the quivering man before her. "Always and forever."_

_Always and forever._

_Adrenalin surged through him, bubbling in his veins. A tightness gripped his chest as well as his lower body. Those words caused a flurry of images to flash across his mind,taunting him. Haley in a wedding dress walking towards him; her face when she lit up a stage and sang to him; the proud father staring down into the eyes of the love of his life and the baby son that had just been born, now cradled in her arms. Haley... his whole world._

_She watched as his face clouded over in realisation, Haley reaching out and placing a warm hand against the raven-haired warrior's cheek. Her voice was like coming home, warm and sweet._

"_Always..."_

_He knew what he had to say. It was like a secret code only they could understand._

_Only they could feel._

_So he replied._

"_... and forever."_

Haley closed her eyes at the memory. The day he had come back to her she felt like everything had fallen into place. Like her soul had been restored. She had grown up never believing in marriage or that things could work out in the end. Nathan had changed all that. He had taught her to see beyond the surface and into the very heart of people. He was everything she had ever needed in life and without him, she was incomplete. They had always managed to find their way back to one-another and now was going to be no different.

No matter the distance. No matter the struggles. No matter the odds.

Nathan Scott and Haley James were destined to live their lives together. _Always. __**Forever.**_

"Come back to me," she whispered, urging the young man to respond. Gentle hands reached out and brushed their way through his soft locks. Closing her eyes, Haley placed her forehead against her husband's warm head and pray, her whispered words floating throughout the dull room.

"Our son is alive, Nathan," she whispered, urging him to return to her. "He needs his father. He needs his Daddy. I cannot do this without you."

Slowly, salty lips pressed against the still body and begged.

"I cannot have always if you're not there with me. Please Nathan, please come back to me."

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

The silence was deafening. Standing to her feet, Haley sighed and paced towards the back of the room, tiny hands reaching up and covering her eyes. She could feel the tears coming forward and she wondered how it was even possible to have any more. She was sure she had shed enough to last a country for two lifetimes. Yet they persisted, heart aching from the thought of trying to live this life alone again. Trying to live normally without Nathan

The truth was, that wasn't living. A life lived without Nathan was like a death sentence or life imprisonment. It was torture of the cruellest kind.

"Please," she whispered, eyes looking towards the roof and words spilling out for a God she had long since given up on believing in. "If you're really out there then please, please..." choking sobs gurgled in her throat, tears pouring out the corners of tired, red eyes. "Please give me my husband back."

"Nice ass, Mrs. Scott."

Whirling around at the sound of choked words, Haley's eyes widened as sparkling blue orbs gazed at her from the hospital bed. A sob escaped her lips and she ran towards her husband, their lips connecting instantly. He groaned slightly at her over-exuberant touch, the young mother stepping backwards and looking down at him apologetically.

"Oh Nathan," she sobbed, the tired warrior looking upon his beautiful wife and swallowing hard. "You came back to me."

"Always," he breathed, weakened hand turning over and touching her skin with his fingertips. She looked down and placed her hand into his hold, the fear melting away as the love of her life gazed back at her with the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

"And forever," she whispered, leaning forward carefully and connecting their lips once more.

**~x~X~x~**

"What are you doing, Pretty Girl?"

A small smile spread across Brooke's lips at the words as Lucas entered their tiny bedroom, the brunette beauty sprawled across their bed with a book in hand. She looked adorable in the tiny reading glasses that sat perfectly on her cute nose. He would add this image of her the the myriad he was now stockpiling in his memory. Sliding off the bed, Brooke bounced over to Lucas and placed the reader in his hands, eyes hopeful as the title came into view.

_An Unkindness of Ravens._

"I was thinking maybe it could help jog your memory?" she shrugged, watching Lucas as his hands brushed across the words on the hard cover. "It might be useful?"

He smiled at the gesture, placing the book on the side-table and reaching out to brush he soft tresses behind her right ear. His hand lingered on her soft skin, a warm thumb brushing the top half of her cheek affectionately.

"I wish it could make more sense – why I chose Peyton."

"It doesn't matter any more," Brooke replied, reaching out and placing both hands on either side of his face. Emerald orbs gazed deeply into his eyes, calming him in ways only she knew how. "You found your way home, that's all that matters."

"I'm not going to stop," Lucas vowed, shaking his head and looking down at Brooke. She pulled her hands from his face and smiled sadly, wishing she could make this easier for him. "I won't stop until I have answers, Brooke."

"I understand that," came the soft answer, her voice as soothing as the sound of the ocean on a warm summer's day. "But you need to let it go. At least for tonight."

"I'm not sure if I can,"Lucas admitted, turning away and walking across the room. He hated not knowing how he could have given up on the love of his life. How he could have waked away and ended up with someone like Peyton. How? The question haunted him, tugged at his insides incessantly. He wasn't sure he could let that go. If he was even able to. Even for one night.

"Are you sure?"

Hushed tones invaded the room, Lucas' skin prickling at the sound. His heart began to beat faster, the blonde soldier turning around slowly, his eyes falling on the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Sliding her satin gown to the floor, Brooke tilted her head and smiled as Lucas took in her naked form. His heart ached at the sight of her, how iridescently beautiful she was. As quickly as his awe had consumed him the hunger for her approached, Lucas storming forward and clasping to brunette goddess in his hold. Hot breaths expelled from a delirious mouth as his lips ravaged her warm skin, thick hands reaching down and clasping onto her body, pulling it into the air. He carried eh effortlessly across the room, the pair falling onto the soft underlay of their bed, fidgeting with his clothes. Ripped muscles crashed through the material and brushed against her skin. Freed from his clothing restraints, Lucas pulled the blankets over their bodies and gazed down at her.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed, soft lips pressing down onto her mouth as a delicate leg lifted up and wrapped itself around his torso. He knew what was coming but somehow it felt different. In the abandoned bunker when he had first gotten a taste of Brooke, he had been consumed with lust. Consumed with a need to have her then and there and while that same lust undoubtedly coursed through his veins right now, there was something else building with him too.

_Love. _

He wanted this moment with her to last forever. He wanted to be able to feel her and be completely enveloped in her. Beads of sweat dripped down her skin and she had never looked more glorious. With shadows on the walls and their hands everywhere, Lucas and Brooke explored one another in ways they had never done before. Slowly he crept within her, crazed by the soft moans that escaped her lips. They melded together perfectly. _Slowly. __**Intentionally**__. _She tasted surreal, her soft fingertips trailing down his back and sending him into oblivion. He was a willing participant, unafraid to completely lose himself in her. On and on time carried itself but they remained untouched, connecting to one-another and never letting go. Even in the late hours of the night when the candles had burned low and flickered out into darkness, their bodies continued until the last ounce of energy they contained dissolved. Breathing softly, Lucas slid down from above his lover and pulled her into his hold, never wanting to let her go. As her breathing slowed and her eyelids fluttered closed, Lucas listened to her sleeping breaths and sighed with happiness. He was so thankful that he could now feel this with no regret, no remorse. For with her he found a kind of peace a man could only hope to obtain in his short, pain-filled lifetime.

_With Brooke, Lucas was home._

**~x~X~x~**

"_Hey, it's me. Look I'm at the airport and I got two tickets to Las Vegas. You wanna get married tonight?"_

_I can't believed I had just blurted out a proposal like that._

_Sitting on the uncomfortable chairs of the Tree Hill local airport, Lucas Scott was a mess. Heart racing, it had been exactly thirty-two minutes since he had made the call that was bound to change his life forever. Of course he had called his mother in between, the ever-loving Karen more than supportive of his choice of bride. She had often said that she always thought her son would end up with someone like Brooke. He just wished he hadn't wasted so much time trying to figure it all out. That past year with Brooke had shown him how much she had grown. Hell, how much they both had. She was so strong and independent and taking care of Angie had presented her in a new light to him. She was everything he had ever wanted in someone. In a soul mate _

_Of course he wanted to marry her. Of course he loved her. She was the kind of person you could fall in love with again and again and again._

_God he wished she would walk down that terminal soon. With his knee bouncing uncontrollably, Lucas fidgeted on the spot in a bundle of nerves. Thick hands sweated uncontrollably from anxiety, a fear that she may never turn up and he would have to come to terms with the fact that he had indeed wasted all his chances with her. He prayed that wasn't the case. Baby blues focussed on the distant aisle, flickering curiously when a familiar figure came into view._

_Peyton?_

_Standing to his feet, Lucas walked towards the blonde as she edged towards him. Her face was pained, fear coating her exterior as she stopped just before him. _

"_What are you doing here, Peyton?"_

"_I had to come," southern tones hit the air, coated in desperation. Large eyes begged, a soft hand reaching out and clasping at the T-shirt that adorned her body where her heart laid underneath. "I had to tell you how I really feel."_

_Lucas began to speak but she silenced him, clearly needing to get whatever was weighing heavily on her mind out and into the open space between them._

"_Through that whole debacle with Lindsey I never stopped loving you. I came back for you, Luke. You know that. We're supposed to have true love always so why, why..." choking slightly on the words, Peyton's eyes welled a little with the salty tears that hid behind them. "Why are you marrying Brooke?"_

_So she knew. Had Brooke called her? Had she been the good person she had always been and called her friend to give her the news that she was indeed marrying him. Could he be so hopeful? Looking down at Peyton, Lucas knew he had to give her the truth, He had to be as honest with her as Brooke had been._

"_I love her, Peyton."_

_The words cut Peyton deeply but she remained silent. Her failure to look at him only made Lucas believe his explanation wasn't nearly enough. Before he knew it, he was walking her back to the chair he had been sitting in and explaining himself completely to the one person who probably didn't want to hear it._

"_After being with her and Angie, Brooke really helped me pull my life back together and when I closed his eyes and imagined the person I wanted to spend the rest of his life with, there was only one face I saw. Brooke's."_

_A tiny hand shot up and stopped him, the blonde having heard enough. She barely looked at him, her face clouding over with a look Lucas had never seen before. Despair? Hopelessness? Thought? He couldn't decipher it. Reaching out, Lucas placed his hand gently on Peyton's shoulder and held her. He never wanted to hurt her. He had spent his adolescence admiring and protecting her. But his heart belonged with Brooke now. Perhaps it had always rested with her. Peyton was his past and Brooke was hopefully to be his future. To deny that fact any longer would be denial of his true feelings._

_A denial of destiny._

"_I'm sorry," Peyton breathed, small sobs escaping her lips as she stared down at the linoleum flooring. Lucas gazed down at her, confused by her words. _

"_Sorry? For what?"_

_Bringing her eyes to meet his, Peyton gazed into the misty blue she had loved her entire life. _

"_For this."_

_Thwack. A sharp pain attacked his right forearm as Lucas cried out slightly, stepping backwards and falling into the chair behind him. He could barely feel the object beneath him, eyes blinking uncontrollably as his mind began to waver. Images became slightly blurred and he could feel his breath starting to slow itself. He knew there were people around him but he felt like he was becoming lost. Reaching out and gripping onto the sides of the chair for support, Lucas looked up towards the woman who was standing above him, eyes searching for answers. He found them, cerulean orbs landing on Peyton's left hand._

_A hand that now held a large needle._

"_What did you do?" he gasped, eyes feeling suddenly heavy as he felt them pull him into the darkness. "Peyton?"_

"_What she was told," came a familiar voice, Lucas' eyes opening just long enough to see Dan stand beside Peyton and look down upon his son with a smile. He reached out and placed a warm hand on Lucas' cheek, the young man unable to pull away as he felt his body failing._

"_And now son, you're about to do the same."_

"Uuuuggghhhhh"

Ripped back into reality, eyes widened in alarm as Lucas shot upright in his bed. Drenched with sweat, the cotton sheets that adorned his boy stuck heavily to his skin. As heavy breaths burst into the darkened air, a delicate hand reached out and traipsed its way across his chest, sliding up towards his cheek and turning his attention to the right gazing up at him with eyes of concern, Brooke spoke to her lover in a protective voice.

"Lucas, what's wrong?" he couldn't answer her, mind still reeling from the memory that had invaded it. " It's okay baby, you're safe."

"It was Peyton." Mumbled, the words were barely audible. He swallowed hard, trying as best he could to make sense of it all. O make her understand what he had seen.

What he had remembered.

"Peyton delivered me to Dan."At this statement Brooke's eyes widened in shock, lips parting slightly to let out a surprised gasp.

"What?"

"She was there at the airport that day," the blonde continued, hands clasping around Brooke's hold as he spoke. "She stabbed me with Dan's elixir before anyone even knew about it."

"Lucas, are you sure that you-"

"Oh I'm sure," he breathed, his entire body tensing up at the images that now wreaked havoc on his brain. Memories he wasn't expecting to see. "He was there too, Brooke. Standing beside her. Telling me she had done her job."

"Maybe Peyton had been drugged as well?"Brooke tried to make sense of it, the memory of her friend the only thing that allowed her to believe that in spite of the monster she had become, Peyton wasn't one by choice.

_None of them were._

"No," Lucas breathed heavily, disgust in his tone. He was finally seeing Peyton for the person she truly was. There as no denying that now. "She knew exactly what she was doing. Peyton made the choice to help Dan. She did this."

Brooke frowned and brought Lucas into her arms, wanting nothing more than to keep him safe from everything that had ever harmed him. However, even her touch could not ease the anger that welled within. For years Lucas had saved Peyton from anything and everything that threatened to harm hr. from bullets, to psychos to herself, he had always been her saving grace.

But not this time. Not any more There was no way of saving her from this.

_For there was no turning back once you had made a deal with the devil._

**~x~X~x~**

So, what do you guys think?

I know it has been an incredibly long time since I've updated but I've had a bad case of writer's block and although I had the outline done already I just felt no desire to write this out. Then something came over me and I realised this story needs to be told again and well, I guess I got my muse back or something. First and foremost, I want to say thank you to the following people who have been ever so patient and loyal with their reviews:

_Your Sexy Bum_

_pam_

_Tutourgirl23_

_murray88_

_kelsey_

_XHush-HushX_

_craxygirl54_

_firecrackers19_

_babyblues02_

_sunshine_

_Bpds89 / BpDs89_

_nena_

_Casey_

_DANI OTH_

_xXLil'BitOfEveryThangXx_

_LeBeau01_

_xXalienatedXx_

_Treenuh_

_pam_

_bbb_

I've spent the last few hours writing out this chapter and my hands are like rubber right now. These update is probably littered with mistakes too. However, I promise to write each of you a better thank you next update - I'm just failing hardcore at typing right now. Just know that each review you leave brings a smile to my face and warms my heart. Thank you to all of the amazing people listed above who take the time to do that for my fic. You are all amazing!

And of course to everyone who fav'd and alerted either myself or this fic – THANK YOU!

Anyway, you know the drill. Review my lovelies!

Much love and god bless,

Chrissy

xox


	13. In The Blink of an Eye

**AN: **_**Thank you so much to everyone who continues to read this fic and especially to those who leave reviews. The finish line is in sight in my head – just hoping I can cross it with all of you beside me. Much love – Chrissy xox**_

**Chapter 13: In The Blink of an Eye**

_People hear the happy story,_

_but the truth is they could all disappear_

_in the blink of an eye._

_The threats just keep coming._

_Todd Steiner_

**x~X~x**

"Lucas? Have you got a moment?"

Her gentle voice rose above the dimly-lit eating hall, clear as day against the low hum of those chatting around them. Turning to his right, Lucas smiled when he saw his mother. There was a slight twinkle in her eye, a look her son recognised instantly as good. She had news. Giving Brooke and Haley a quick goodbye, the blonde warrior stood to his feet and followed the leader of the rebellion out into the corridor.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, eager to see what she wanted to show him. She nodded her head and smiled slightly, their footsteps echoing down the empty hall before coming to a stop at a large oak door. With a quick tap on wooden entrance, Karen reached down and allowed them inside, blue eyes wandering around the room in awe. Large white papers covered the walls, images of weapons, maps and plans coming into his view. It was an operating action center, the hub of all planning and programming for the resistance.

"Wow," he breathed out slowly, eyes never leaving the impressive display before him. "So this is where all the magic happens?"

"Magic," came a soft chuckle from the back of the room, Lucas turning to see Mouth walking out from a storeroom with a goofy grin of his unusually large lips. "Magic definitely happens here. I like that."

Lucas smiled in greeting, Karen walking over and giving Mouth a hug before he ushered them to take a seat at his desk. Papers littered the tabletop but the brainy boy didn't seem phased, hands darting out quickly to retrieve that which he wanted them to see. Impressed with himself, Mouth bit his bottom lip as he slid the papers towards Lucas, all eyes on the rebel fighter as he glanced over what seemed to be maps.

Tunnels were clearly indicated, as were rooms and passageways. Even the perimeter had been establish, with detailed accounts of what was held in each room and exact measurements of their size and distance from nearest escape routes. Blue eyes glanced quizzically until recognition finally hit his face. These were not just any maps. They were schematics for the Father's Tower in Hope City, along with masses of information on production factories and storage facilities.

_Where FS2012 was both manufactured and held._

"How did you...?" Lucas began to question, flicking through the myriad of information that the rebels seemed to have in their hands.

"It took a long time," Mouth answered him, nodding his head as he watched Lucas consume the information before him. "years in fact. A lot of secret co-op missions and late nights trying to piece together audio and visual data... but we finally have it."

"What we need," Karen insisted, nodding towards the plans as Lucas' eyes drifted up to meet hers. "What we need to end this war and bring an end to human slavery. An end to Dan's Scott's rule."

"This will certainly do it," Lucas agreed, shaking his head as a smile crept to his lips. "And they have no idea you have this?"

"We've been collating data for years now," Mouth replied, shrugging his shoulders as Lucas watched him. "And our intel has come across nothing to suggest that they have any idea what we have here – or what we plan."

"And what exactly are we planning?" the blonde questioned, Lucas between his mother and old friend in anticipation. "Are we considering an all-out attack?"

Mouth smiled at his question and began to open his lips._ Bzzz. Bzzz. Bzzz. Bzzz. _Jumping at the vibration on his desk, the young brain smiled sheepishly as he answered the phone, Lucas glancing over at Karen with happiness. Finally, they had a way to make this war end... all they needed was a plan.

"Okay no problem," Mouth spoke into the receiver, turning to face Lucas with relieved eyes. "That was Haley. Nathan is out of the hospital ward and wants to have a chat with you."

Lucas glanced over at his mother, the raven-haired leader shooing him immediately. "Go," she insisted, practically pushing her son out of his chair as he smiled. "Go and talk with your brother. After everything you've both been through, you need it. We can finish this later!"

Lucas smiled thankfully, the young man leaning down and kissing his mother on the cheek. "Thanks Mom," he whispered, a slight rouge coming to her ivory cheeks as tears began to form in her eyes. It had been a while since he had called her that and actually recognised the face before him. "Love you."

"Love you too, my boy," she replied, nodding towards the door. "Now go. And tell Nathan we said hi!"

"Yeah, tell him we're glad to have him back," Mouth interjected, a broad grin coming to his lips. Lucas felt a tug at his heart when he watched his friend, instant memories flooding back. Marvin was always the exceptionally bright one.

"You're the man, Mouth," Lucas replied, a large finger pointing towards his friend before sending them both a quick wave and darting back out the door. He raced along the corridor, a feeling of relief and happiness flooding through him, building with each stride. Pushing him forward, bring a smile to his lips and a glimmer to his eyes. Powerful, seductive and invigorating. He enjoyed the feeling... the feeling he was now beginning to understand.

It was hope... _unbreakable, unwavering and undeniable._

**~x~X~x~**

"Took you long enough!"

The lush green grass spread out below them, coating the hills with all its gloriousness. A bird cried in the far off distance, its echo bouncing off the cliff tops and through the tiny canyons. There was a peacefulness that resided here – a safe haven. It was a stark contrast to the greying walls of Hope City, beautiful valleys stretching out for miles as Nathan Scott sat with his legs out and leaning back on his hands. It was hard to imagine that a few days ago he had been a crumpled mess. Now his stance depicted every inch of warrior rogue the young man was. His arms carried their usual definition, his biceps stretching the fabric of the black tee shirt he wore. The sun smothered him with warmth bringing a rouge colouring to his cheeks. His locks blew aimlessly in the breeze, touched every now and again by a ray of light from up above. Cerulean orbs glanced out over the majestic vision before them, Lucas not needing to look directly at his brother to understand his words.

"Hard to imagine not being able to have this in your life, huh?" the raven-haired fighter announced, the older Scott letting out a sigh of appreciation as he took a seat beside his recovering brother. Being in this proximity was something he'd thought out of reach the day they'd dragged Nathan's broken and bruised body back to their camp. It was a miracle he was alive, much less sitting and having a conversation with him. The blonde felt a certain warmth of appreciation creep over him when he registered that simple detail. "All this beauty in the world and people have no idea what they're giving up."

It was a fair statement. Lucas could never have dreamt such a scene existed when he was stuck behind the walls of his father's totalitarian state and he would always curse himself for missing out on so much over the years. Brooke often said that those years would make him appreciate what he had now even more than he already did and he knew that she was right. She seemed to have a way of making him feel better when he felt darkness spreading over him. Regret, pain and anger. All feelings he gladly accepted so that he could be free.

_And with her._

"So is this where you come to think?" Lucas asked, following Nathan's gaze and landing his own on the small fort below. It had taken him a good twenty minutes to hike to his brother's thinking spot. The rebel center looked much smaller from up here. His new comrades were always hard at work but at this height they looked like ants. _Tiny. __**Fragile.**_

"Always," his brother replied, his voice solid and unwavering. He turned and scanned the area in front, a view he'd seen many times but never grew tired of watching. "Mostly I came here to talk to my dead son, only Haley tells me he's not actually dead. How's that for fucked up?"

_Bluntness was always one of Nathan's best qualities. _

Lucas' eyes narrowed, although it was more out of frustration for his brother than frustration at his choice of words. _God he felt like he could hit something!_ Instead he opted for the less aggressive route, simply nodding his head to confirm his brother's words.

He was right, it was fucked up.

"Tell me," his words were strong and it was not hard to recognise the animosity in them. Lips quivering, Lucas could tell his brother was trying his best to remain calm and rational but it was almost impossible for them. Their blood had somehow made them more susceptible to feelings. It was probably why their father had wanted them to lead his army. They were stronger than most.

But that meant they felt things a lot stronger than most as well.

"He's in the compound." There was no point in beating around the bush. Lucas watched as Nathan's jaw clenched minutely, his chest rising and falling with each carefully controlled breath. No doubt he was grinding his teeth together. He wondered if his brother was going to be able to keep his cool throughout this. He wasn't even sure he could if he were in Nathan's position. Tiny blades of grass were ripped from their roots, caught up in the young father's fingertips. A distraction from the ground beneath him was probably the only thing keeping his temper in check at this point.

"Tell me, Lucas."

The heat was on them. Sweat was trickling down Lucas' back in spite of the cool breeze that had picked up around them. He was certain had the moment not been so intense the temperature would have probably been twenty degrees cooler. He had to do something to settle his brother's nerves, but what? No matter what was said here the end result remained the same – Nathan had been led to believe his son was dead and the reality was he had been living under the same roof as his father for years.

"Dan keeps him under lock and key. I'm not sure why. I just remember bits and pieces."

"Tell me everything."

His voice was more intense now, its power shocking Lucas a little. He had to keep reminding himself that Nathan had been dealing with feelings a lot longer than he had. He was probably a master at all the intense ones by now.

"When I went to the head office one day I was asked to wait outside. Our father was busy preparing some sort of raid and I was early. So I sat in a chair outside his office and waited." He shifted uncomfortably on his spot, a small rock poking into his skin. With a quick flick, he sent it tumbling over the edge of their small cliff space. "Then this pair of tiny blue eyes were on me."

For the first time in their entire conversation, Nathan turned towards his brother. It was easy to see the angry resolve had melded with a distinct ache, glassing his eyes over with insistent tears. Nathan blinked them away, never one to succumb to public displays of pain.

"Was he okay?"

"He was... medicated."

Medicated. That was a nice way of putting it. Nathan nodded his head and pulled his eyes away from his brother then, not needing to hear the rest of the story. It was obvious how it was going to play out. His son had been taken from him and basically treated the same way he had been. No doubt he was kept from Nathan to stop memories from popping up inside the fighter's mind. Where Nathan and Lucas had been trained, so too was Jamie It was only a matter of time before The Father called upon the youngest member of the Scott family to take the reins of the military.

It was only a matter of time before Jamie would be fighting against his own father instead of with him.

_The thought made them both sick to their stomach_.

"Nathan."

Turning, it was like his younger brother had almost forgotten he was there. The humidity began to make itself known on his skin, thick arms glistening as the sun pushed itself higher into the sky. Lucas reached out and tried to find some words of comfort. It was hard when Nathan seemed to be looking at him like he wasn't there at all.

"Nathan, we will go and get him. Mouth has a plan..."

His brother didn't respond, the vacant expression still infiltrating his eyes. The wind picked up slightly around them, causing a few leaves to whistle and dance in a strange circular motion. It felt nice against the warriors sweaty back, bringing a cooling element to his skin. Still his brother remained unmoving and concern began to engulf Lucas.

"Nathan, I'm telling you we've got-"

"Shhh!"

Immediately Lucas stopped, concern now replaced by confusion. It took him a moment to register that Nathan's gaze wasn't vacant at all. A prickling sensation crept over his forearms as tiny hairs began to stand on end. His brother was scanning the canyons, eyes darting in all different direction.

"Nathan-"

"Shhhh," his instruction was more aggressive this time, a thick hand reaching out and shooing his brother away. Lucas fell silent for a while and watched as his brother slowly got to his feet, the breeze circling around his frame as he turned slowly in a circle. What was he searching for? Staring out in the direction of his brother's gaze, Lucas scanned the surrounding area as if trying to find an answer to his question. Trying to find the reason for his brother's sudden change in demeanour.

_In that split second he almost wished he hadn't found it._

A low grumble from the distance hit his ears with a menacing promise. He swallowed hard, saliva getting caught in his throat as his muscles tightened. Wind caught the nape of his neck and traced an icy finger across his exposed skin. He shivered from the touch, a reaction that didn't go unnoticed by his brother.

"You can hear that?" Nathan asked, his body suddenly rigid like a cat ready to pounce

"I can hear it."

The wind could too. It picked up more ferociously around, gusting by like a warning. The beat in the distance grew louder still and the boys search frantically for it's origin. But with the canyons encapsulating the entire area with solid walls of rocky mountains it was impossible to tell where the sound was bouncing from. It began to echo in a repeated refrain until the message it was sending was very clear.

_Whoosh. Whoosh. Whoosh. Whoosh. **Chugga-Chugga-Chugga-Chugga**. Whoosh. Whoosh. Whoosh. Whoosh._

The wind was crazy. It mimicked their panic.

"Lucas," Nathan growled, suddenly making his way towards the path the led them back down toward the camp.

"I know," his brother replied, already following suit. Their heavy footsteps tortured the ground as they scrambled across the rocky terrain. His body was screaming at him with every emotional that had been plunged inside of him since he'd stopped taking the pills and they pushed him now to make his body move faster than it currently was. He could hear Nathan's breaths up ahead, the same strain lacing his lungs as they pushed forward. Trees snaked at their arms as they ran, Lucas lashing out and swiping at them to make way. They neared the edge of the cliff face, the camp about a half mile away and in plain sight.

_That was when the bombers reared their ugly heads. _

Their roar echoed throughout the canyon, bouncing off the rocky surface and adding to their intimidating presence Lucas growled at the sight of it, lips curling in vengeance as he pushed his burning body forward. His lungs screamed at him for oxygen but he forced himself to push onward. Even in his wounded state, Nathan was not slowing down. The rumbling engines of the aircraft grew closer and Lucas glanced in their direction, his hate bubbling at the surface.

"Son of a fucking bitch!" he called out, throwing his palms against the hard, rocky surface as they began to descend the cliff face on the narrow pathway that stretched out before them. "Nathan, they're fucking B-52s!"

"Just run," Nathan growled back at his brother but the fear that laced his tone was more than enough to prove to Lucas that his brother had indeed seen what they were up against. Lucas watched in horror as they seem to move at the speed of light, their underbellies opening slowly to reveal their destruction.

"No," Nathan roared, his voice drowned by the snarling engines. His hands reached out towards the compound, black figures starting to dart around in panicked formations as they registered the imminent threat. "Gah NO!"

It hurt. Every muscle in his body screamed in agony but it was nothing compared the to torture that befell his eyes. It was like a scene from a movie long forgotten, where the opening credits saw a wartime event so horrific it determined the rest of the movie and the eventual shaping of the characters within.

Only this was no movie and Lucas couldn't press the stop button and go on enjoying the popcorn he'd bought from the candy bar.

The wind from the jets blew past them with force and the blonde warrior begged the wind for strength, for power. Anything to stop what was about to happen. Every step was a struggle. He wasn't sure when the first bomb dropped if it was the voice in his head or the cries of his brother that screamed out. Even when the compound erupted into a fireball of oranges, yellows and reds Lucas didn't slow down. He couldn't. The ground shook beneath his feet as bomb after bomb was ploughed into the confines of the resistance safe-haven, tearing through the ravaged buildings with such force that the walls crumbled on impact. Screams erupted from in front of them but they could do nothing. He begged his legs to move faster, feeling like he was in a dream where you could never move as fast as you wanted to. Stuck in perpetual agony, Lucas could feel the spring of tears that licked at the corners of his eyes.

If he could just get there faster. If he could just make it to the compound then he could help everyone figure out what to do. He could save them...

… he could save Brooke.

His heart ached with a new sense of pain, her image flashing before him like an internal scrapbook. He charged past Nathan, her green eyes flooding his every thought. She pushed him forward, the warrior darting through all the bits of debris that flew through the air, hurling themselves in all different directions. Smoke curled through the windy sky, creating patterns of black prints against the blue backdrop. Lucas burst through the surrounding gate, thick hands slapping at the barb wire that reached out to him. He could hear Nathan scrambled through behind him, his breaths heavy no doubt from the lack of strength he still contained. He was barely up to fifty per-cent recovered and yet nothing was slowing him down.

If he hadn't been in such a blind hurry Lucas probably would have applauded his brother's efforts.

Another bomb rippled through the compound, the ground breaking apart beneath them. Lucas threw his hands to the sides and created a balance, darting past chunks of brick that now lay strewn across the broken cement underfoot. He burst though the entrance way, eyes scanning the lifeless bodies that littered the ground before him, thankfully none of them the one he needed to see. A flaming piece of metal hit his back, catching at his shirt and burning through. He flicked a quick hand behind himself to push it away, the pain going unregistered. It didn't matter now. He gathered he was about ten seconds away from bursting through the remaining locked doors of the compound and then he could find Brooke.

_Nine. Eight._

Nathan's breath beat against his back, the eldest Scott knowing exactly how his brother felt. The agony was immense.

_Seven. Six_.

He jumped a fallen wall of bricks, their cemented remains shattering behind him.

_Five. Four._

He could see the old oak door now, steadfast against the bombs that ravaged the walls around it. His enemy might be stronger in the sky but the old wood defied its modern weapons. Lucas knew instinctively that is he got through that door he might have a chance at saving some lives.

_Three. Two._

_Fuck it!_ Lucas leapt in the air, arms outstretched as his hands balled into a fist. He could punch through the glass to the side of the oak door. It was shining in his face, waiting for him.

_Calling to him._

The world glowed white. His eyes closed from the sheer intensity of the brightness. He felt the heat push against his skin, tearing at his clothing and biting on his flesh in jabs of excruciating pain.

And then he felt nothing at all.

**~x~X~x~**

Yep, it's been a while. Work is kicking my ass. Sorry about that! Since I've written all this in one sitting I'm gonna keep the thank yous short. You know I think you're all amazing for allowing me to feed you this warped story.

Shout out the kick ass people who took the time to review the last chapter:

_crazycjs_

_pam_

_firecrackers19_

_kelsey_

_babyblues02_

_Xhush-HushX_

_murray88_

_xXalienatedxX_

_sunshine_

_nena_

_BpDs89_

_xXLil'BitOfEveryThangXx_

_DANI OTH_

_Tutourgirl23_

_craxygirl54_

_AdamLOVESDiana_

_bbb_

_LovelyLily07_

The end is in sight, I can feel it. I hope you decide to stick it out with me. Let me know what you think. As always, your words propel me to figure out what to do next.

Much love and god bless,

Chrissy

xox


	14. Children of the Resurrection

AN: _Resurrected. Life throws you curveballs. This past year has nearly killed me but I have emerged stronger. I need to finish what I have started to become the person I want to be… and so, I will finish each of my stories one by one._

_Apologies for being absent for so long. _

_Personal matters can sometimes consume you. But writing makes me happy. It matters and I am glad to be back again. If any of you are, then I hope you enjoy. Take it easy on me – I haven't put fingers to keyboard like this for a year… so I'm a little rusty._

_Chrissy xx_

Chapter 14: Children of the Resurrection

"_Only after disaster, can we be resurrected."_

_Chuck Palahniuk_

x~X~x

Pain.

It was an interesting feeling. Some would announce that the worst pain to be felt was the way the body contorted and wreathed when it lacked air. The way the chest tightens, a sense of dread filling you as you hear yourself gasp futilely for life. Others would announce that it was the ripping of the flesh, tearing away from the body is sharp jabs of pain and heat that was the worst the body could endure. Then there were those who would claim that the worst pain was that of burning – the smell of ones flesh as it sizzled and scorched beneath a heat so intense the human skin did not stand a chance. Yet as each of these sensations converged simultaneously upon the wounded soldier whose body lay strewn across the crumbled earth of what was once his safe haven, it was not the struggle to breathe, nor the obvious flesh wounds nor the sting of charred skin that has been bitten by flame that caused the worst pain throughout his body.

It was the fear that wrapped itself around his heart and danced in his mind like the devil announcing that all he had ever loved in the world was laying dying somewhere close by, their own pain trampled by the debris that pinned their bodies under their newly-formed graves of rubble.

"Luke? _Luke?"_

He could hear his name being called, a cry in the far-off distance that made his mind kick over and restart. His ears were echoing, the sound growing louder and softer intermittently. A low groan escaped his lips as he forced his eyes open, the feeling of soft soot showering his face as he watched black smoke billow above him, dancing in the breeze.

"Are you alright? Can you move?"

Suddenly he saw her, hair of flames flowing gently over her ivory shoulders that were now marred with black splotches and red lines. As he glanced up at her, her eyes landed on him – drowned with concern. He moaned again, his head feeling like it had been hit with a slab of concrete as he pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked up at her.

"Yeah, I'm good. Help me up, will you, Rachel?"

Her hand wrapped around his own, Lucas letting out another grunt as she pulled him up to his feet. He could hear the tinkle of debris as it fell from his body, a thick hand ruffling through his hair to remove the tiny slivers that caught there. Smoke infused his nostrils and he coughed slightly, the movement causing Rachel to slide her hand to his torso in concern. He lifted his hand, Lucas signalling that he was in fact, okay. He raised his eyes to hers, a small, encouraging smile coming to her lips as he did so.

It was too brief. Staring at the colossal mess behind her, Lucas' eyes widened in horror at the mangled metal and cement that now stood where their headquarters had once been. Smaller fires flickered around the area, initiated by the collapse of the building. Bodies were strewn across the blackened ground, cries of fear, pain and sorrow echoing across the area. Tears welled in Lucas' eyes as he absorbed the view, his chest constricting as the pain tried to engulf him.

"Oh my god…"

Instinct took over then, the warrior dashing towards what has once been the opening. His feet pounded the floor relentlessly, as if his legs could not bring him there fast enough. He reached it within a few seconds, thick hands already working their way around the smaller openings, trying to find a way in.

"Wait!" Breathless, Rachel reached him moments later, her hands reaching out to try and stop his barrage. "Your brother already ran in there. We have to wait until it's secure. This thing could fall at any minute."

He flinched at the mention of Nathan, a new breed of fear ripping through his insides. He turned and stared at her, a hardness to his features that made her step back slightly in shock.

"Which means any survivors that are in there have no time to waste."

"But Luke…"

He raised his hand dismissively, a move he had seen his father do many times. "I'm going in. Now you can stand here and argue with me the lack of thinking-through I may have done to come to that decision, or you can help me find a way in there. Your choice."

Rachel sighed then, shaking her head in frustration. It was only now that Lucas noticed the clear skin around her eyes and the dirt that pooled just inches below that. Tears had obviously been shed on this face.

"You're just as bad as your brother, you know that?" Throwing her hands in the air, her auburn locks were quickly pulled back into a messy ponytail., signalling her acceptance.

"Alright soldier, let's go."

~x~X~x~

"It's done."

Turning in his oversized leather chair, Dan Scott smiled at the raven-haired officer before him. So eager to please him, Dan had immediately known that Felix Taggaro would be dependable. It was almost too easy to give him orders – he lapped them up like a dog trying to please his owner. Yes, that was what it was like for Dan and Felix – owner and pet.

"Nice work, Officer Taggaro," Dan smiled happily, watching as the young man's eyes lit up in pleasure. "I assume everything was enacted according to my specific orders?"

"Yes Father," came the stoic reply, Felix nodding his head as if to cement his words. "Both of your sons were out of the facility before the attack. Sufficient weaponry was deployed and we are estimating a mass casualty rate, Sir."

"Excellent. I am most happy with this news, Felix."

The young officer flinched at the use of his first name, something the Father had never done before. It was like a badge of honour and he nodded his head in reply, trying to stifle the small smile that crept to his lips.

"If you keep smiling like that Officer, one will think you are _feeling_ something."

Golden curls cut across Felix's vision as Peyton stood before him, hazel orbs glaring at him with a dullness that hid the fire behind them.

"Go and take your meds."

"Yes ma'am," Felix replied, standing to attention before exiting the room quickly. As his heels clicked across the greyed, marble floor Peyton turned and looked at her leader, eyes watching as he made his way to the large window that overlooked the city.

"So I hear the attack went to plan. Congratulations, Sir."

"And to you, Mrs Scott." Turning around, Dan looked upon Peyton with a smirk. "For I hear, the one thing standing in your way was eliminated today."

"I heard the same rumour." Slinking towards his desk, Peyton sat on the edge, slender legs crossing over one-another as she looked upon her Father in-law. "However I won't believe it until I see that bitch's body broken and bleeding at my feet."

Dan laughed then, a roar that echoed throughout the office. He could always count on Peyton to be the most direct of his servants.

"We're going to send out a recovery team in a few hours."

"Why are we waiting so long? With that amount of time they could escape to god knows where."

"Where is there for them to go? Their bunker is destroyed. We attacked their two outskirt posts. They'd be lucky to have five people left alive, including my sons, and honestly – _who could call that a rebellion?"_

Moving back to his recliner, Dan sat but a few inches from Peyton's creamy legs, admiring them momentarily before capturing her attention once more.

"I want to give my sons time to mourn exactly what it is that they have lost. It is only then, through their grief and pain, that they will come to appreciate why not having feelings could be beneficial." He smiled at the thought, as if somehow the idea that pain could sway them was genius in itself.

"They should know it already. How they easily forget what you have done for them. For all of us."

"Your devotion is admirable, Mrs Scott. That is why I picked you for my son. But now it is time to get them back and to return life back to the way it was. The way it should always be. Have you got the elixir?"

She smiled then, not because she felt the need to but because it was customary when giving good news.

"The elixirs have been sent straight from the factories this morning. They arrived just as the bombs dropped on the rebel base. Seems ironic, doesn't it? That just as their traitorous world falls apart, the drug that will bring your sons back to us was delivered?"

"Poetic justice," Dan cooed, standing to his feet and gently sliding his finger under Peyton's chin, bringing her eyes up to meet his. "Now go and get the medication ready. I want my sons to be injected the minute they step foot back in our city."

"Yes Sir," Peyton blinked, sliding off of the mahogany desk and walking towards the door.

"Oh and Peyton," Dan called out after her, watching her curls bounce as she turned to meet his gaze. "Make sure my grandson is there to witness the welcoming home of his father and uncle?"

"As you wish," Peyton replied, her devious gaze sending a wink Dan's way before she exited the room. Left to his thoughts, Dan gazed back over his city once more, his own devious smile encompassing his face. At last, victory would be his.

At last, the world would be back to the way he had always intended it to be.

"Soon," he whispered into the silent air, a thick hand placing itself on the glass and watching the world below. _His world._

"Soon."

~x~X~x~

"Lucas, slow down!"

Rachel hissed as the blonde warrior forged through the rubble with such a scary determination the redhead could barely keep up. It wasn't that she couldn't understand his eagerness to find the people he loved. After all, Julian was under the rubble somewhere, her prince charming having pushed her out the west-entrance door the minute he heard the whistling of dropping bombs. She had turned back to see him vanish in a pile of scorching fire and blackened smoke. She knew exactly where Lucas was coming from. But as she tried futilely to keep up with him, she couldn't help the sense of dread she felt every time a new piece of rubble scattered and bounced its way to the unstable ground below.

"We don't have much time," Lucas hissed back, both fearing that any louder and their voices may create a new collapse. "We have to get in here and find people."

"Just take it easy," Rachel whispered back, grabbing a hold of his arm and swinging him around so that his eyes were forced to look upon her own. "You'll be no good to anyone if you're dead."

He nodded his reply, grazing her cheek lightly before turning around and moving forward. It was pointless trying to get him to stop and to be honest, she didn't want him to. She had known the minute Julian had come to her offering his plan of getting Lucas out – of joining him with his brother – that her life would never be the same. Only Lucas and Nathan were capable of stopping their terrible father. Yet days like today – moments like this – made her feel as though the coast may have been too high a price to pay.

"There!"

Pointing the torch in the direction of his fingertips, Rachel sucked in a quick breath of surprise. "Can you hear it?"

"Yes," she whispered back, although she was sure that this time her lack of voice had nothing to do with safety tactics. She could barely contain her surprise. In front of them stood the steel door that housed the cafeteria, the faint sound of wailing and tapping coming through the twisted metal. Stepping forward, Lucas reached down to find a hole, the smell of gas and smoke filling his nostrils as he gazed inside.

"Lucas!"

Clay smiled at him then, the sight of the blonde boy one for sore eyes. Beside him Taylor sat, hunched over the bleeding body of her sister Quinn. Both were awake though, which was a good sign.

"Hey man," Lucas replied back, eyes scanning to look for anyone else he may recognise. "How many do you have in there?"

"About forty all up," Clay replied, breathing heavily as his eyes fell on Rachel. "Julian and Nathan are busting through on the other side as we speak."

"Julian?" Rachel's voice burst through the conversation, the relief flooding through her at the mention of his name. "You've seen Julian?"

"Yeah Rach," Clay smiled, throwing her one of the warmest looks Lucas had ever seen. Clearly, Clay knew what it meant to feel and Lucas could see now what a good guy he was. With the chaos that was surrounding him, it was clear he was keeping everyone together. "Nathan found him not that long ago and brought him through here. They couldn't get through and so they retreated and are coming in through the back."

"The back?" Lucas quizzed, his eyes throwing the uncertain confusion that now spread like wildfire through his mind. "But that is where the medical base is."

"Not anymore," Clay sighed, barely audible. "We lost that section, Luke. I doubt anyone could have survived that."

"What about intel?" Sliding closer to the hole, Lucas peered at his comrade through the twisted metal. "Mouth? Brooke? Mom?"

Silence fell upon them then, the lack of sound like a stab to the heart. Clay's eyes drifted away from Lucas', the young rebel unable to bring himself to say what clearly needed to be said. It was then that Taylor slid into view, Clay wrapping himself around Quinn for support as Taylor looked at Lucas with sorrow.

"Intel was hit first. _And hard_. No one has been able to get in there, Lucas. And the last we heard… there was gas leaking all over the place."

His eyes stared directly at Taylor, no sound coming from his lips. When he said nothing, she nervously flashed a glance at Rachel who moved in and put her hand on Lucas' shoulder, an act of comfort that she knew would be futile. He barely registered her touch. As soon as her fingertips hit his torn shirt, Lucas was standing to his feet and staring at her with a sound resolve.

She could see why he would seem so terrifying if you ever crossed him.

"Stay here," he ordered, eyes glancing around the ruins as Rachel looked at him. "Make sure everyone in here gets out and onto the hill. Have Nathan check our ammunition and supplies. Collect as much food and water as you can and make for the shallow pass. It should be safe from prying eyes there."

Without so much as a goodbye, Lucas immediately turned on his heel and headed back down the path from which they came.

"Lucas, wait," Rachel exclaimed as she got to her feet, watching him in horror. "You heard Taylor. There is _gas_ leaking. Anyone who is in there has probably already suffocated by now. You cannot help them."

Lucas glared at her, knowing her heart was in the right place and that she only spoke the truth. But something inside him couldn't stop. The feelings switch had been triggered and now there was no way of going back. Everything he felt was amplified – everything he wanted unable to be controlled.

Everything – _and everyone he loved_, imprinted in his mind and on his heart.

"What if it were Julian?" He didn't need to say anymore. Closing her eyes in resignation, Rachel pressed her lips together and leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Be careful," she whispered, eyes saddened by what she knew she could not stop. It was futile at this point. She knew if it were the man she loved, no one would be able to stop her. In fact, she had readily risked her life to save his.

"No need," came a deep voice from behind, Lucas and Rachel turning to find Nathan standing before them. "I'm going with him."

Lucas opened his mouth in protest. "Nate…"

"Don't even," Nathan replied, silencing his brother with a quick raising of his hand. "Haley is in there. I'm going with you. Now move your ass."

With a quick shove to his back, Lucas was prodded back along to crumbling path as Rachel watched from behind. Dust pooled in his lungs but the warrior surged forward, his mind playing out the thousands of ways he would find those he loved. _Dead. Hurt. Shaken but okay_. He prayed silently it was the latter.

Minutes passed by slowly. The air grew colder and Lucas knew it was beginning to grow dark outside. He sniffled slightly, pushing himself onward. His brother marched steadily behind him, never speaking except to tell Lucas which direction to go. After what seemed like an eternity of darkened tunnels and crumbling walls, Nathan's voice broke through the silence.

"We're almost there," Nathan coughed from behind, rocks tinkling beside them as they cascaded down the unstable walls. He reached out a blackened arm, a long finger pointing towards a small opening in the rubble ahead. A soft beam of light pushed through the tiny hole, glowing and flickering as the echo of falling debris surrounded them.

"Oh my god."

Surging forward, the brothers frantically pulled at the boulders that covered what was once and entranceway into the operations room. As soon as a large enough gap was created, Lucas pushed himself through, Nathan's hands landing on his feet to shove him through the final section. Climbing to his feet, the blonde soldier brushed to dirt from his clothes and looked around for something of value.

_For any signs of life_.

"Mouth?"

His name echoed throughout the room in a lonely melody, bouncing off the walls and falling on silence. Blue eyes searched frantically as he called his friend's name a again, willing for a sign or sound to help him. Nathan pulled up behind him, breathing heavily as he too called out the intelligence officer's name.

"Yo Mouth. Where are you?"

Silence.

Lucas glanced at Nathan in saddened horror, closing his eyes slowly as the sound of silence enveloped them.

"Cff. Cuuuh."

Swirling on their feet to face the sound, Lucas cried out in alarm as he found the source of the splutter. Poking out from underneath a pile of heavy boulders lay a skinny, lanky arm, fingertips curled under and oozing with red blood.

"Mouth!"

Racing to the body, Lucas and Nathan frantically pulled off each collapsed rock, Mouth coming into view as the men looked on in anticipation.

"We'll get you out of here," Nathan replied, his voice so resolute that no one would have dared tried to argue. And yet Mouth did, coughing and spluttering as he reached up and grabbed hold on Lucas' outstretched hand. His stared intently into his friend's eyes, as if the words that stuck on the tip of his tongue were nothing short of gospel.

"Leave me," he gasped, his other hand pushing itself into view. He clutched white papers, blackened by the rocks that had fallen on them. Lucas didn't move, unwilling to leave his friend at such a time. Mouth glanced at Nathan then, the raven-haired commando reaching out and pulling the papers from his hand.

"We're not leaving you," Lucas replied, tears welling in his eyes as he stared at his friend's broken body. "Don't move. We're going to get you out of here."

Mouth smiled at him then, a look so loving and yet so forlorn it tugged at Lucas' heartstrings. He coughed violently, spatters of red blood spotting on the edges of his lips and staining his right cheek. He shook his head once more, willing his once best-friend to listen to him.

"Even in high school, before all this nonsense… you always believed in happy endings." He coughed once more, closing his eyes as a salty tear pushed itself out of the corner. "But do you know the _wors_t thing about being so damn smart? You know when you're fucked."

"Mouth-"

"Like right now," he continued, unwilling to allow Lucas to hold onto false hope. "I can feel blood filling up in my chest because it's feeling really heavy and I've lost consciousness about four times." He coughed again, his body shaking from the pressure. It was a gruesome sight and Nathan closed his eyes.

"I'm just glad my body was smart enough to wait for you to get here before it gave up and I died."

"You're not going to die," Lucas insisted, grasping Mouth's free hand with his own. "Listen to me – we'll get you out of here."

"No, _you _listen to me because I haven't got much time." It was the first time Lucas had ever seen his friend so strong. So determined. "It's the _factories_ he needs."

"Mouth?"

"All this time we've been sending soldiers into Hope City as a means of making blueprints so that one day, when the time came, we would be able to know the best route to take to get to him. _To get to your father_." Blood now oozed freely from the corner of his mouth, gurgling slightly in his throat as he forced the words to come. "But it's not just about him, is it?"

"What are you saying, Mouth?" Nathan asked, confusion filtering into his tired expression. "Killing my father is the only way-"

"Killing your father won't stop what has happened. He may have engineered our current existence but he couldn't have done it alone. He couldn't have done it without-"

His eyes closed then, fluttering slightly as a long breath fell from his lips. His skin was losing its color and fear filtered into Lucas' heart.

"Mouth?" he called out his friend's name, urgency dripping off of every syllable. "MOUTH!"

"Factories…" Mouth croaked out, soft eyelids fluttering open once more as he struggled to suck in vital air. "Think about it. Factories…"

Holding onto Lucas' hand, Mouth smiled as he stared at his friend. It was as if they were back on the river court, Lucas shooting for hoops as the geeky guy who no one really cared about commentated from the sidelines. It never mattered to Lucas who Mouth was. Where he came from. What clique he belonged to. All that mattered was the person inside.

_All that mattered was his friend._

"Never lose yourself again," Mouth breathed, closing his eyes briefly before coughing up some more blood that now soaked his shirt below. "Because the Lucas Scott I know – well, he's pretty great and I am proud to have called you my friend…"

A long breath fell from Mouth's lips then, the young intelligence officer with so much to give to the world closing his eyes for the final time. With trembling lips Lucas closed his own eyes, salty tears pushing their way through flaxen eyelashes and cascading down his cheeks. A sniffle escaped Nathan who stood behind them, the younger Scott placing his hand on his brother's shoulder and holding on tight.

"Damn it," Lucas breathed, gently placing Mouth's head back onto the crumbled ground beneath him. "Damn it, Mouth."

There were no words that he could say, his throat constricted by the feelings that caught up in it. _Grief. __**Sadness.**__ Devastation. _An aching that pooled in his chest and spread throughout him like a virus.

"Come on," Nathan urged from behind, squeezing Lucas' shoulder lightly to propel him forward. "We need to keep moving."

"What did he mean by factories?" Lucas questioned, his eyes hitting Nathan's as he got to his feet and wiped at his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. "What factories?"

"I'm assuming these will tell us." Holding up the papers that he had taken from Mouth's hand, Nathan shook the white parchment slightly. "But we can't do anything with this until we find our people, Luke."

Sliding the papers into his back pocket, Nathan turned and made his way across the broken room, the roof trembling slightly and sending flickers of dust and dirt falling from above.

"Through here," the raven-haired soldier urged, Lucas catching up to his brother as they reached a heavy, steel door. "Hurry, we don't have much time."

They pounded the uneven pavement, silence floating between them. There were no words to say. Nathan had experienced the feeling of loss a lot longer than Lucas had. It was like being reborn, learning new ways to cope. Learning how to live properly again. The younger Scott knew there were no ways to help his brother grieve – only push him through it.

"Shit!"

Broken from his thoughts by his brother's sudden outburst, Nathan stared ahead at the crumbled wall that halted their expedition. Not a single crack was visible, no draught pushing its way through to signal any way of breaking through. Nathan cursed under his breath, closing his eyes in frustration as he tried to think of what to do next.

"Arrrggggghhh!"

Jumping backwards from the roar, Nathan glared in amazement as Lucas threw himself at the cave-in, fists pounding the rock in sheer anger, determination and pain. He was relentless, Nathan coming up behind to grab a hold of his brother's now bleeding fists. Lucas growled, shrugging his brother off as he continued his onslaught, Nathan yelling at him to stop.

"You wanna cave us in too?" he roared, but it was no use. Lucas surged forward, tears streaking down his cheeks as he thought of all he had lost – Dan's face flashing across his pained mind.

"Luke, stop it!"

_Crassshhhh._

Throwing his arms around his brother, Nathan dragged Lucas to the ground as the wall collapsed, barely missing them as he covered Lucas' face from the falling dust and soot. Coughing into the air, Nathan released Lucas as the two brothers rolled over, Nathan punching Lucas in the rib in annoyance.

"Nice move, asswipe." Nathan growled at his brother, coughing as he shook his head.

"Right, cos you have so many better ideas, you dick-"

"When you're done cursing each other," came the meek reply from behind them, both boys turning startled to see a blackened and weary Haley standing beside them. "Perhaps a little help?"

"Hales," Nathan sighed, jumping to his feet and pulling her as close to him as he could get her. She smiled in his arms, although she winced slightly when he brushed her hair from her face.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied, reassuring him with a gentle touch to this arm. "Just a bump to the head. Brooke got me out actually…"

"Brooke?" Lucas was alert now, the sound of her name recharging him in ways nothing else could. "You've seen Brooke?"

"She's inside," Haley replied, reaching out to Lucas as he jumped over the entrance-way. "But Lucas, you should know…"

He didn't even bother to wait for her to finish, the young warrior charging his way into the collapsed room and searching for the one thing he couldn't live without. It took a few moments of frantic searching before her chocolate tendrils came into view, the ache in his heart subsiding as she turned and looked at him. He smiled with relief, his entire body shaking as she smiled at him sadly. When she didn't move he panicked, racing over to her and sliding down to the floor where she was.

"Hey Pretty Girl," he whispered, pulling her into him as he closed his eyes. "I thought I'd lost you."

"I'm still here," Brooke whispered back, her whole body feeling tense beneath his hold. "Hell, if I can survive your bitch of a wife then a little bombing expedition can't keep me from you."

He chuckled then, amazed at her continued strength and optimism. He brushed a free hand through her hair, savouring the silky feeling like he was never going to get a chance to feel this again. _He almost hadn't. _But when she didn't relax into him he pulled back, concern etched all over his face. Tears sprang in her eyes then, her vision turning to the hand she held gripped in her own. Lucas'' gaze trailed down her arm and landed on a sight that almost knocked the wind right out of his lungs. As Nathan and Haley scrambled in behind him, Lucas gasped at the sight of the body that lay limp on the floor, pinned beneath a heavy pine bookcase.

"Mom?"

"I couldn't move it," Brooke sobbed, brushing her hand gently against her leader's cheek, the mother not stirring. "Then Haley said she might have internal bleeding and so we just stayed with her, hoping someone would come."

"Mom?" Lucas croaked out her name again, the sorrow caught in his throat. "Mom?"

_Thhmmmmpppp._

Ducking as the roof groaned, large debris fell threateningly from above. Haley cried out in shock, her husband pulling her close as the room gave way.

"We have to move," Nathan urged, looking down at Lucas as if to urge him to move. "Like, now!"

"I'm not leaving her," Lucas answered, moving himself to the pine bookcase and gripping underneath. Nathan moved to his side to help but he shoved him back, the younger Scott looking at his brother in bewilderment.

"No," Lucas snarled, throwing his gaze at Brooke and Haley. "Get them out. We don't have much time."

"No, Lucas," Brooke gasped, standing to her feet and racing towards him. He looked at Nathan and his brother nodded, grabbing hold of Brooke before she could get to him. Haley smiled sadly at Lucas as Brooke kicked and screamed for her lover, his best friend blowing him a kiss before Nathan pulled both women out of the collapsing room.

"Turn around, Nathan!" Brooke roared as they pushed their way quickly through the crumbling, darkened tunnels. Dust splattered all around them, sticking to their balmy skin. He didn't even loosen his grip on her, knowing that if anything were to happen to Brooke his brother would never forgive him.

"I can't," he growled at her, as apologetic as he could make it. Pushing Haley in front of him, he directed them towards the opening that bore light into the tunnel. Weaving in and around fallen rocks and rubble, Nathan pushed Haley out into the waiting arms of Clay who had managed to get out, the blonde warrior looking behind Nathan as if expecting someone else.

"Lucas?"

"He's still inside," Nathan huffed, caught by surprise at the amount of people who littered the open space around him. Broken, bloodied and bruised, howls of pain and grief enveloped them like a blanket. "Is this everyone?"

"Yeah," Clay replied, sadness filtering into his eyes as Julian and Rachel came up from behind.

"Let me go," Brooke roared again, slamming her fists into Nathan's back as she dangled from above his shoulder. Relenting, Nathan put Brooke to the floor, the brunette immediately running back for the entrance as Julian grabbed a hold of her outstretched hand to stop her before she got too far.

"Brooke-"

_Kaboooooom!_

Fire erupted around the group as they were forced to their knees, yellows and oranges lighting up the building before them. Flames licked the air above, towering over the place that was once their home. _Their safe haven._ Brooke cried out in agony, crumbling into Julian's hold as she called out Lucas' name, the pain too much to bear. A sob escaped Haley's throat and Nathan closed his eyes, unable to bring himself to look at the place where his brother once stood.

"Oh my god-"

Rachel whispered the words before she slinked down to ground with Brooke, tapping the brunette's shoulder and pointing forward. Brooke opened her eyes and searched ahead, green orbs blinking away salty tears as black smoke swirled before them. There, in the rain of falling rocks, ash and fire sparks stood the man she loved…

… and in his arms – _the limp body of Karen._

~x~X~x~

_As always, reviews are treasured._


	15. Sleep Now and Rest

AN: _Thank you for all your support. _

_Thank you for reading and thank you for reviewing. _

_Just thank you._

_Chrissy _

_xx_

Chapter 15: Sleep Now and Rest

"_Go to sleep now and rest. _

_Our job is done. _

_You kept your promise, and I kept mine..."_

_Maggie Osbourne_

x~X~x

"_Lucas… Lucas!"_

_Her voice was soft as silk and bounced in the open air like the pollen from a flower blown by the breath of a child. Her laugh was infectious – the soft, high notes like a melody to your favourite song. He looked up to see her smiling at him – raven curls bouncing on her slightly freckled shoulders, bronzed a little by the Summer's sun. He had always felt safe in these moments – the afternoons where she closed the café early, threw a basketball in his hand and walked him to the court. After bouncing and shooting for a couple of hours she would tackle him to the ground, tickling him as he giggled in fits of laughter._

_His favourite memories… when he was a child. Wrapped up in her._

"_Do you know how much I love you, Lucas Eugene Scott?"_

_He would shut his eyes and pretend he didn't hear her, knowing it would only incur her tickling hands once more. Fingertips gently protruded across his sift skin and his mouth opened to let out the laughter that laid buried inside his chest. It didn't matter that it was just the two of them. It didn't matter that the sun was nearly gone and the river was sending chills across the luscious green grass beside the court. It didn't matter that it was nearly super time. In this moment, it was just them._

"_I love you infinity!" his mother declared, stretching her arms as wide as they could go. He opened his eyes and looked up at her once more, her pearly whites shining as she beamed at him._

"_Infinity?" Lucas asked, although he knew what it meant. He just loved hearing her say it._

"_Infinity means forever," she cooed, lying down beside him and ruffling his sandy hair with an outstretched hand. "It never ends. That's how much I love you, Lucas. I'll you for forever."_

"_What if forever ends?" Lucas questioned, a sudden sadness filling his chest. He couldn't imagine a life without his mother in it. The thought was crushing._

"_Forever never ends," Karen whispered, pointing up to the sky and kissing the side of his head. "For wherever you are, I will be. Watching over you from the sky," sliding her hand to his chest, she tapped lightly over his beating heart. "And filling this with all my love."_

"_I'll love you infinity too then, Mom," Lucas beamed, wrapping his tiny arms around his mother as they watched the sun set over the river._

"_Because wherever you are, I will be."_

~x~X~x~

He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there. His legs had grown numb, losing their feeling from being pressed beneath him against the cold, hard concrete. It had been a while since he had heard any whispers behind him, worrying glances thrown his way as he slumped to the ground and didn't move. They hadn't known what to say. He'd known that. What words could have possibly made any difference in this moment? He couldn't find the words to speak himself. It was as if the strongest emotion ever created had gripped his heart, constricting it until it could barely beat. His mind was unable to function. He was unable to register a single, solitary thought. He was just a lone soldier now, awash in a sea of confusion. A sea of heartache.

A sea of grief.

The waves pushed at him from all angles. His body was battered from their onslaught. Every second, minute, hour that ticked away wreaked even more havoc on his body. He couldn't remember a time when he had felt such intense physical and mental exhaustion. His skin prickled from the cool evening breeze that kissed his beaten body. Blood thickened and dried over cuts, but he couldn't feel them. The bruises that undoubtedly marked his body were of no concern to him. Whenever he thought of pain, he always imagined it to be of the physical kind. He had committed enough torture tactics to deem that pain as real. But physical pain had nothing on emotional pain. It had nothing on the pain that swallowed from the inside.

That pain – that pain was perhaps the most powerful of all.

So he sat there on the cold cement, that sky darkening up above. He sat there and breathed in the air that was slightly stained with the smoke of the burning rubble around him. He sat there with his lips closed, no sound permeating his lips because there were simply no words to speak.

He sat there and he mourned his loss.

He sat there beside the lifeless body of his mother – _Karen Roe_.

~x~X~x~

"What would you have me do?"

Folding her arms sternly across her chest, Brooke Davis stared at Nathan Scott with a fierce determination he had come to know all too well. Flaxen lashes drummed lightly against her ivory skin as she blinked, waiting expectantly for an answer. He stood his ground as he packed box after box of loose ammunition that had managed to retrieve from the rubble. Behind him, Haley counted the bullets and wrote numbers of boxes, keeping her eyes down as the pair talked it out.

Between these two, it could always get heated. It was because they were both so passionate about the rebellion.

"I dunno," Nathan shrugged, trying hard to remember what it must feel like for his brother in that moment. "Just try and get him to move at least. He's been crouched down like that for hours."

"He's just lost his mother," Brooke groaned, firing an accusing glance at the new rebel leader. "You could have a little sensitivity, Nathan."

"I am being sensitive," Nathan fired back, sliding his hand down to count rifles on the makeshift table beside him. "But we're at war. We have maybe a few hours left before my father comes storming over here with a clean-up expedition. Do you know what that means?"

Dropping a box to the table, Nathan scrawled a number on the top of it. _Twenty-seven_.

"That means he's going to come for anything that is left behind and he will either capture it, or kill it."

Brooke swallowed hard at his words. They frightened her.

"And we barely have enough ammo to try and get us to another safe position. All we have right now are those hills and the people inside them." He pointed to the covered caves where Clay, Rachel and Taylor had led the other survivors when Lucas had stopped being of any real use.

"I need him functioning, Brooke. We all do. It'll be too hard to this without him."

Brooke sighed, long and deep. She knew Nathan was right. They were low on ammo, low on supplies, low on food and low on people. They had lost so much already that day. It was hard to think that some faces she had called her new family since this dreaded war had begun would not be returning. As she thought of Mouth a salty tear slid down her cheek and she hastily brushed it away.

Now was not the time to break down.

"Nathan," Brooke urged his brother, trying to make him see reason. "I get that we're in a bad position. I get that things seem dire right now – and maybe they are. But we both know what it feels like to lose parents in this war. Lucas doesn't. This is all new to him and his mind just can't handle it right now. We need to give him that time to adjust and to sort things out in his mind. We need to let him grieve."

Reaching out, Brooke touched Nathan's arm gently. He looked up at her, his expression softening a little as he sighed. Perhaps she was right? Perhaps this war had hardened him to the point where compassion was lacking in him. He didn't want to be that way. He didn't want to end up cold and calculating like his father.

They were fighting for emotional freedom for a reason.

But at the same time, he had a responsibility to the people who were counting on him to keep them safe. With Karen gone, they were looking to him for a leader. They were looking for someone to guide them down the right path and to continue the good fight. It was hard to just let them wait for the sake of his brother's emotional state.

But it was also hard knowing that had it not been for him, his brother wouldn't be feeling anything at that moment.

"What do you think, Haley?"

He could always count on his wife to be his voice of reason. Even when they fought, he knew she was right there with the words he needed to hear to make the right decision. But whilst expecting an answer, all Nathan got was silence. Turning around to where she had been sitting, Nathan opened his eyes as he realised Haley was no longer counting ammunition behind him.

"Haley?"

Brooke turned around to look as well, confusion in both their eyes as they searched. It wasn't long until they both found her, her body slinking to the ground beside the boy she had called her best friend for most of their life. Reaching out, her arm draped itself around Lucas' shoulders and Haley leaned her head to rest against him, Brooke and Nathan giving each other a knowing glance before starting to box up what ammunition they had left.

If anyone was going to get through to Lucas Scott – it was going to be Haley James.

~x~X~x~

Lucas Scott closed his eyes as he felt the warmth of Haley's head hitting his skin. She sighed slightly as she got herself comfortable, nestling into the space on his shoulder where she always leaned on him. It was funny, that after all the years that had passed and the fact that he barely recognised her not too long ago, she was still able to find her resting place on him and he was still able to remember exactly where her place was.

It was small moments like these that reminded him of why he agreed to rise against Dan in the first place.

Now though, his insurgence and uprising against Dan seemed like too great a risk to take. His mother now lay dead beside him, her heart stopping its melodious beat right beneath his frantic, trembling palms. He felt utterly alone, yet he knew there were people beside him. It didn't matter that they were there for to Lucas, it felt like his real family was embodied completely in Karen. Once Keith was gone, she was it. _His pillar of strength. __**His mirrored reflection**__._ Now what did he have?

Nothing.

So he remained quiet. For those with nothing, had nothing to say. Haley on the other hand, didn't get the memo. Running her fingertips up and down his shredded arm, she avoided the blotches of blood and the cuts that never seemed to stop bleeding and tried to comfort him the way she had always done. 

"Let no one weep for me, or celebrate my funeral with mourning; for I still live, as I pass to and fro through the mouths of men."

Lucas blinked slightly at her words, smudging the tears that threaten to cascade over his lashes and gently stream their way down his cheeks. Every syllable hit him like a cement truck. It was hard to imagine that this was the funeral his mother was going to get – her body growing cold on broken, hard cement under a sun that didn't want to stay in the sky.

"You're not alone, Lucas. We're all here for you."

Deep down in his heart, he knew she was right. But it was hard to let them be there for him when the only person he wanted right now was the woman that lay before him, eyes closed – never to open again.

"I just can't breathe, Haley. It's like someone has reached in and ripped my heart out and I just don't know how to make myself move anymore."

He closed his eyes in pain, allowing the feeling of pain to wash over him for the millionth time that day. Haley sighed, taking his hand in her and squeezing it gently.

"Luke, we get it. We've all been there. Brooke lost her parents when this all began in New York – Nathan's mom Deb overdosed within a week of the new zombie-drug hitting the shelves and I haven't heard from my parents since they decided to trek the southern states in their mini-van."

Lucas turned to face Haley then, her soft eyes looking across at him and touching his cold heart with their genuine warmth. "How do you push through? With all this loss, _gah_ – I just feel like it's too much."

"Sometimes it is." Haley turned her body so that she was facing him now, the blonde boy unable to look away from her as she spoke. She had a habit of being able to draw people into talking to her, even when they didn't want to.

"But that's living. Sometimes the pain feels too much to bear but you know? The human spirit always rises above it all." She squeezed his hands once more, her eyes desperately searching to see if anything she was saying was helping at all.

"Don't you ever want to go just give up? Not feel like this anymore?"

"No," Haley replied almost instantly, as if the notion of defeat was not something she could even begin to fathom. "Because if I lost my ability to feel then I could never love someone as deeply as I love Nathan. I could never have loved Jamie so completely. I could never have remained focussed on the cause – and everything I need to do to ensure it succeeds."

"What if it can't succeed?" The words were out before he could stop them. He didn't want to doubt and he could feel his heart skip a beat as he registered what he had said. He felt slightly ashamed in that moment, thinking about all his comrades who looked up to him – who believed that Lucas would lead them to victory over the totalitarian rule of Dan Scott.

And here he was, their fearless leader – doubting if he could.

"It will." Haley stood firm, squeezing his hand even tighter as if to force her positivity into his body through the hairs on his skin.

"But how do you know that? All I've seen today are dead bodies and some seriously lacking reinforcements kit."

"Faith." She said the word so resolutely that it took Lucas a few moments to respond.

"Faith?"

"Faith." She smiled at him then, her eyes lighting up as she enjoyed the memory that flooded her mind. "Do you remember back in high school when I met Chris Keller? I went on a tour and lived my musical dream and in the process I lost something important to me?"

"You almost lost your marriage to Nathan." Lucas sighed, a small smile coming to his lips as he remembered what it felt like to be young and carefree. When relationship troubles were the only real troubles they faced.

"_Exactly!_ I came home from the tour and he was barely speaking to me. Then he left for High Fliers and I spent the entire summer wondering if he would come home, and if he did, would he even speak to me. And then I went through months of not knowing if he could ever forgive me and if we would ever get it all back."

She smiled, letting out a small breath of air as she looked across at her husband who was busy counting the ammunition boxes that lay on the makeshift table.

"But I believed we were meant to be together. I had faith in our love. Faith is one of the strongest things you could ever have. Stronger than any weapon that could be pointed at you. Maybe all you need Lucas, is to have a little faith and believe that no matter what life throws our way, we are destined to follow a path and have faith in who we are as people."

"Faith won't help us," Lucas sighed, reaching out and stroking his mother's face. Her curls bounced slightly against his fingertips, feeling soft to the touch. "She's already dead."

"But her memory isn't She will always live on, inside you." Haley placed her hand on Lucas' heart, urging him to look at her as she spoke. "Karen had a dream and she pushed herself to achieve it. She knew her son would someday come home and take over the rebellion – that he would finish what she started. You have all the tools and you have all the blueprints to carry this off – the question is, do you want to? Do you have the same faith as your mother did?"

Lucas closed his eyes, fighting with himself to move forwards. He knew he needed to propel himself onward – that the grief could not consume him. Haley was right – Karen had worked too hard for it to all fall apart now. He just wished she could have been there to see it.

"_Forever never ends," Karen whispered, pointing up to the sky and kissing the side of his head. "For wherever you are, I will be. Watching over you from the sky," sliding her hand to his chest, she tapped lightly over his beating heart. "And filling this with all my love."_

"Tell Nathan to get everyone assembled."

Standing to his feet, Lucas slid his arms under his mother's body and scooped her into his hold. He kissed the top of her head and began to walk towards the eastern mountain. He had remembered her mother telling him how beautiful the sunrise was from the peak – he would make sure she would see every sunrise from now on.

Every sunrise for forever.

"Lucas," haley called to his back, the strong soldier walking away with heavy determined strides. "What are you going to do?

Lucas turned and laid his eyes on his best friend, his gaze so intense that anyone who witnessed him in that very moment knew his resolve was sound and not to be questioned.

"I'm going to go and bury my mother and then," came the stoic reply, his eyes darkening a little as a feeling of anger and determination seeped through his veins.

"Then… I'm going to bury my father."

~x~X~x~

**Sorry guys! Karen had to die in order for Lucas to be reborn. It's how my twisted mind works.**

**Thank you for sticking with me and all your kind words. They mean everything.**

**Please read and review.**

**C-**

**xox**


	16. The Bond Beyond Blood

AN: Thank you to the people who took the time to review.

It means so much.

-C

_xx_

Chapter 16: The Bond Beyond Blood

x~X~x

Stars sparkled in the night sky like diamonds scattered across a plate. Blanketed in a world of cobalt darkness, the remaining rebels feasted on small tins of food that the scavenger team had managed to rustle up in the debris once known as their headquarters. Spot fires still flickered in the distance, dancing fiercely to the sides each time a helicopter swooped the area and forced the ruins to endure another barrage of wind. Nathan knew his father would send up a clean-up operation to collect what was left of the rebellion and he was glad they had managed to ascend the hills and find a cover of secret caves to bunker down in. It was cold, but it was safe.

But they couldn't stay there forever.

When Haley had returned with the news of Lucas' movement, Nathan had let out a sigh of relief. It meant that no matter what happened from here on out, they had few options left before them. They could always run into the hills, find cover in abandoned factories and houses to allow their people to rest, but what would that afford them? Two days rest at best? Dan's forces would hunt them down and pick them off one-by-one. A life on the run was not something these people had imagined for themselves. They were fighters.

They were _freedom_ fighters.

No, it was better to attack the enemy head on, to pool their resources, construct a plan and move forward. It would be the last thing his father would expect, especially with his recovery team finding no survivors in the area. Nathan knew his father well – he only ever looked at the finish line. A quick image of his father flashed across his mind, standing underneath a basketball hooped and demanding Nathan to get ten free-throws in a row before he could go inside. Even then, as a small child, he knew his father was a totalitarian. He had always thrived on power. On being the best.

How far they had come since those days. How much his hatred had _grown_.

The idea that the Scott brothers would finally come together to take down the tyrant Dan left Nathan feeling exhilarated and nervous at the same time. Although he had waited for this moment for what seemed like an eternity, he still felt unprepared. Twitches coursed through his body like bolts of electricity but he welcomed them. Adrenalin always had its advantages when you were battling feeling-deprived zombies.

At least, that's what Nathan liked to call Dan's army. Lucas always got annoyed with him for underestimating them. He could hear Lucas now, warning Nathan not to be flippant and careless with his assumptions. A small smile crossed the younger Scott's face as he heard his brother's voice inside his head. It faded all too quickly though. He would give anything to hear his older brother scolding him once more. But he knew that the man who returned from burying his own mother may never resemble the brother he once knew.

But then again, this war had changed every single one of them in some way or another.

"Hey."

Ripping him from his melancholy thoughts, Nathan turned to see Lucas standing before him. He stood to his feet and waited, the small hum of chatter which surrounded them now all but a hush as grave faces looked with concern upon the man who once seemed to be their last hope for freedom. Lucas sniffed slightly, walking into the glow of the small fire that stood beside Nathan so that his youngest brother could seem him more clearly. What Nathan saw was definitely not the broken mess he had expected.

In fact, Lucas had never looked more resolute than he did in that moment.

"You alright man?" Nathan questioned his brother, allowing the words to hang in the air with slight understanding of what response he was likely to get. The last he had heard, Lucas was vowing to bury his mother and then their father, but in the hours between then and now, anything was possible. Lucas had a way of becoming more rational over time. It was one of their more obvious differences as siblings. The look on his face however, didn't convey anything of the sort.

"Luke? Are you alright? 

Cerulean orbs shot up and sent an electrifying gaze. The subjects of Karen, her death and the coping skills of his brother were clearly off limits. Lucas' entire demeanour sent a resounding message that those were not areas in which he was going to engage in any sort of conversation.

"How much ammo do we have?"

So it was back to business. This was something Nathan could deal with and quite frankly, he was relieved that Lucas was in the same frame of mind. They had limited weapons and what was more urgent, was their limited time. He estimated they had little more than a day left before Dan sent a ground team to survey the area and anything that remained behind and this was exactly what he told his brother.

"You know the way he thinks," Nathan sighed heavily, unfolding the papers that Mouth had handed to them shortly before his death. "He will hold back until all signs of injury to himself or his belongings are eradicated and then he will go for the jugular."

Lucas nodded, fierce eyes surveying the schematics his friend had deemed so important. His thick fingertip traced the outlines, rough sketches surrounded by words and phrases about cores, epicentres and manufacturing.

_The heart of it all…_

"Then we have to move. Quickly." Lucas held the papers closer to the small fire, illuminating the discoloured parchment. Whispering to himself, the blonde warrior spoke to his deceased friend as if he could somehow guide him in the right direction. Only Mouth would have known what to do but he had sacrificed his life protecting the information that now rested in Lucas' hands.

"What do you need me to see, old friend?"

Nathan stepped back, feeling as if he were invading a private moment. He watched his brother's eyes pour all over the papers, darting back and forth as he tried to decipher it all. Moments lingered in silence, passing them by as heavy sighs escaped Lucas' lips. Suddenly, a twig snapped behind them and they both turned in surprise. Staring intently at Lucas, Brooke stood before them biting her lower lip. In all the commotion, Lucas has not had a chance to really speak to her and a piece of him ached as he looked at her now, all broken and beautiful.

_And biting that damn lip. Was it possible to be devastated yet full of love all at the same time? This "having emotions" thing was a real mind fuck._

"Are you okay?" Her voice was so velvety-soft, it twisted itself around his heart and pulled. God, it would take all his strength to be tough with her and be the warrior his mother and their people needed him to be. Especially when all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and keep her safe.

"Brooke, we're trying to work out our next move. Now isn't the time…"

"Now is _precisely_ the time."

Porcelain arms folded neatly over themselves and rested gently across a resolute chest. Framing her perfect curves, Brooke's expression was a mixture of concern and determination and Lucas knew she was not to be trifled with. His eyes landed on Nathan who needed no further instructions. Stepping backwards, he mumbled something about gathering everyone together before quickly removing himself from the situation.

"Lucas, I'm worried about you."

He sighed a long sigh, feeling like his body had done so many of them lately. He reached out and grabbed her hand, determined to let her believe that he was indeed okay.

_Just full of wrath and loathing and vengeance._

"I know, but right now I need you to be strong for me and help me figure out what these papers mean."

Brooke held the papers in her hand and yanked them from his grip in the softest of ways that before he knew it, he was no longer holding them. His eyes lit up in fascination, every move she made just showing him how skilled she was.

"Lucas, your mother just _died_. You're allowed to grieve."

"But I'm not." He closed his eyes before the tears could prick their way over his weakened lids. "I have a job to do. _Her job_. I will not let her death be in vain."

"Her death could never be in vain." Reaching out, Brooke snaked her soft hands around Lucas' forearm as if to give him strength and compassion all at once. "She gave so much to save you and she did that. She died a happy and proud mother, believe me."

Lucas looked over at Brooke and rested his lips against her forehead, breathing in her scent. It invigorated him in a way that only she could. The warmth that encompassed him every time he inhaled her could never be replaced by another. He knew her heart was in the right place – he just couldn't afford to grieve in the way she needed him to. He had been too soft for too long – now, he was going to be as hard as he needed to be in order to destroy the one thing that threatened them all.

"I said my goodbyes," he smiled down at Brooke, the melancholy never leaving his eyes. He never wanted it to. "Now it's time to end this reign of terror once and for all."

"We understand if you need more time." Lucas turned to find Haley behind them, her worried expression mirrored in the eyes of his friends as they stood behind her. There they stood, feeling sorry for him. It wasn't what he needed. He needed their strength and determination because they had one hell of a fight on their hands and weakness was not an option.

"There is no more time." Lucas' voice came out harshly then, his rage getting the better of him. Stepping back, Brooke threw a worried look in Haley's direction. "How many more of us have to die before I finally do what I need to do?"

"It's not your fault, brother. Mouth, your mom…. _None_ of it is your fault."

"I know." Closing his eyes briefly, Lucas forced himself to appear more rational than he was feeling. He couldn't afford to have them doubting his capabilities now. "It's Dan's fault. All of this is on him and as I dropped the last handful of dirt over my mother's grave I swore to her and every other victim of our Father that he will pay for what he has done and that this world of ours – _our home_, it will be safe once more."

Silence fell on them then. It was hard to argue with someone so passionate and as the blood pumped through his veins, Lucas looked every bit the warrior he was trained to be. He was their true leader.

"So what do we do now?" Moving to the front of the crowd, Clay stood before his chief as the entire camp of survivors all turned to see what their fate was to be. No matter what, they would stand by him and follow him wherever he may lead.

_Even if it were into the pits of hell_.

"Simple."

Cerulean orbs shot up and glanced between the familiar faces of his friends. Their eyes relayed the anxiety that ran rife in their camp. For Lucas, there were only two options he could see laid out before them. They could fight or they could die and although Peter Pan had once said it was the greatest adventure, Lucas had seen far too much death in his short life.

Pulling the semi-automatic, closed bolt Uzi into his grasp, Lucas single-handedly pumped the bullet chamber so that it was cocked and ready for action. As determination and strength pumped through every vein in his body, he stared upon his comrades, knowing that the next words his spoke would either set them free or condemn them for all eternity.

"We go to war."

x~X~x

The sky was as black as death imagined.

Sitting along in the dark of his office, Dan Scott swirled the glass of scotch he had been holding for an hour or so with the same quiet contempt that had been pulsing through his body since the news of the attack had landed on his ears. It had been hours now since Officer Taggaro had first brought him the news that his ordered airstrike had been a success. He had rejoiced then, privately congratulating himself on his victory over the thorns that had stabbed at his sides since the beginning of it all. Now all that was left was for news that his sons had been captured and it wouldn't be long before he had them reconditioned and back where they rightfully belonged.

_By his side_.

It was how he had always pictured it. When war had first broken out, the world was not ready to be as ruthless as they needed to be in order to survive. Dan had always known it was a trait within himself of which he could be proud. He was the ruthless Scott. Keith had never been like that – always choosing the path of eternal optimist and lovelorn idiot. Running after Karen and caring for Lucas as if he could ever replace Dan. The thought of Keith still left him bitter. The four years he wasted locked away, cursing that moment in that school hallway where he had ended the life of the man he thought had tried to end him. Was it a mistake? Yes. But would he ever hesitate to keep himself alive again? No. Would he ever condemn a man for exacting revenge on those who wished to cause him harm or injury? Certainly not. And that was why he could not bring himself to condemn the steps he had taken to keep his sons safe. _To keep his family safe. _No. His actions were just and those who opposed him were nothing more than collateral damage in this ongoing struggle to remain alive and at the very top.

"Sir?"

Turning to the sound of the voice behind him which stirred him from his revelry, Dan reached out and flicked on the lampshade that lay on the edge of his mahogany desk. It was always amazing to him how well the drug worked that no one questioned his luxurious furniture when the rest of the city was shrouded in grey. The room was now aglow in a warmish yellow tinge and it took the Father a little while for his eyes to adjust.

"Officer Taggaro." Stepping into the room, his first officer looked more "dead" than what was normal. It was not unusual for most of those around him to seem emotionless, but this time was different. The way Felix stood sent alarm bells ringing in Dan's mind. He was almost – _wary?_

"Speak."

Clearing his throat, Felix inched forward until he was at the edge of the desk, directly facing his leader. His eyes flickered somewhat, as if his mind were trying to come up with the right words to relay whatever message his leader needed to hear. It made Dan's spine tingle slightly. He was not a fan of bad news.

"We have searched the rebel compound multiple times over the course of the day. As of thirty minutes ago Sir, we have found no signs of life."

A smile curled onto Dan's lips as the relief washed over him, the thought of the total annihilation of the rebel forces making him glow inside. It was exactly the news he wanted to hear and he shook his head somewhat at his wrong assumption of the young officer's features but a minute ago. A small chuckle escaped his lips and he turned towards that city view again, the blackened deathly sky fitting in this moment of triumph. It was a few minutes before he realised that Felix had not spoken another word, nor made a sound. He turned again, slightly confused and drank in the sight of his young soldier. Felix wasn't moving. In fact, his lips were moving awkwardly, the way anyone who couldn't feel any emotions always did when they were suppressing the urge to feel. Dan placed his glass onto the desk, palms faced down on the slick wood as he learned toward the young officer.

"What is it?"

"Sir, the team they uh… they found _no_ signs of life."

Dan didn't move from his dominant position, eyes glued to Felix as if the effect of his eyes boring into the young officer's might change the answer to the next question he was about to pose. The dread that had fleeted his body only minutes ago now returned in force.

"Officer Taggaro, exactly _where_ are my sons?"

Felix stood immediately to attention, the discipline in him shining through. If it had not been for the next words that spilled from his lips, Dan might have been able to appreciate just how hard the young officer worked at obeying his orders. How hard he worked for the cause.

"Father, as of twenty-two hundred hours, the badly burned remains of two adult males were discovered in what was left of the rebel base. They have since been identified as your sons Nathan and Lucas Scott, Sir."

Dan's eyes closed at the words, knuckles turning white as they grasped to the edge of the desk in a mixture of pain and rage. Although he had refused the take the medication that would alleviate such feelings so that he could control the administration of it to others, he silently wished it was coursing through his bloodstream right now. This was not how it was supposed to be! His sons were supposed to be by his side, ruling together. Restoring order. Living happily with their wives and creating more grandchildren to continue the Scott legacy.

How did this happen?

"I thought you said they were away from the site when you launched the attack?" Dan's words came out as a snarl and he shoved his hands down on the desk hard, causing the lamp to flicker light across the dreary walls.

"Sir, we were told they were. In fact, I swear my second officer said he saw them himself on top of the ridge."

"Then how do we know they are my sons?" A glimmer of hope shot through him then, his feelings wishing that perhaps it was all a case of mistaken identity? That his sons would be coming through the doors at any minute and safely back with him where they could be reconditioned.

Without any words, Felix leaned forward and dropped two sets of dog tags onto the desk before him, the tin tinkling as they landed without care. Dan reached out and grabbed at the metal, bringing them to his line of sight. There before him were two names of victims he never wanted to see.

_Lucas Eugene  
SCOTT  
Commanding Officer_

_O Negative_

_Hope City  
_

_Nathan Royal  
SCOTT  
Commanding Officer_

_A Positive_

_Hope City_

For a few moments, Dan said nothing. He pressed the cold metal into his palms until they soon become warm. His eyes had closed, the searing pain and disbelief that coursed through him washed against the sheer rage he felt within. The room fell eerily quiet, the tension as thick as smoke and just as deadly.

"Get me my grandson."

His eyes remained closed, his voice trembling as he let the words creep from the depths of his throat. It would do him no good to react emotionally in front of his first-ranked officer now. He needed him to trust him the way his sons never had. Everything depended on it.

"Yes Sir," Felix replied and with a salute to his leader, he turned on his heels and marched out of the office with haste. The door clinked behind him and Dan was left alone once more in the open space of his office. His breathing was labored, thick and heavy with the rage that threatened to consume him.

"Argh!"

With a sharp, determined flick of the wrist his sons' tags flew across the room, clinking against the grey cement walls and crashing to the ground. Turning to his desk, Dan threw his hands under the edge and flipped the mahogany over, the table splintering as it too crashed to the ground. Next were the photos of his sons, flying across the room as they connected with the back of his hands. He slammed at the filing cabinet to his right, the top drawer bursting open and allowing files to fall carelessly to the floor. He looked down at the images before him, the faces of Brooke Davis, Marvin McFadden, Rachel Gattina, Clay Evans and Karen Roe hitting his eyes and fuelling the contempt he felt within.

"This is not over," he swore under heavy breaths, scrunching the files into nothing and throwing them across the room in disgust. He stumbled to the window and looked out over the city. Again his eyes were drawn to the night sky, cursing its darkness and his earlier reference to death. This was no longer death imagined. This was death realised.

"I will kill every last one of you for taking my sons," he spoke into the air, clouds of breath hitting the glass as the window bared his weight.

"I will kill you all."

x~X~x

The night's black sky wrapped them like a blanket and Lucas Scott welcomed it.

Riding along in the run-down vehicles they had found abandoned on the outskirts of the city, Lucas closed his eyes as the cool night breeze kissed his face. It was a refreshing change from the dampness of the caves they had been in less than an hour ago and out here in the open, he felt like he was a free man. Curled into his side, Brooke eyes had been closed for the past fifteen minutes and he smiled at her ability to sleep almost anywhere. The warmth of her hand was comforting as it rested in his and he savoured the way her body fit perfectly within his own body.

Like they were pieces of a puzzle that could only fit with one-another.

Lucas looked to his left and watched as the open Jeep bounced next to him. Sitting in the backseat were Nathan and Haley, his best friend playing with the raven hair that stopped at the top of her husband's neck. They were always like this with each other, always finding a way to touch. It was like their actions were perfectly in sync and no one else could understand their rhythm. It brought a smile to Lucas' face and he shifted slightly as Brooke curled closer to him. No matter what happened from here on out – whether they lived to see another day or died within the next hour, Lucas was glad they would always have this tiny moment of true freedom.

As the cars came to a stop, Lucas gently shook Brooke's shoulder. She groaned slightly but her green orbs fluttered open, sending him a quick smile as the others jumped from their vehicles. Gravel crunched beneath their steps and they all walked quickly so that they were assembled together. They were a raggedy-looking bunch but they were a team. _A family._ Lucas was prepared to die for any one of them.

Hopefully, it wouldn't come to that.

"So boss…"

Striding over towards Lucas, Julian scrunched his nose and glanced at the map he had in his hands. Lucas could see why they had worked as a team for so long during the war and in its aftermath. Heavily armed and clad in SWAT gear, Julian was just as domineering as the next military expert to be trained in the grounds of Hope City.

"… Are you sure you don't want me to ride with you?"

Lucas nodded his head as everyone began to load up on weapons from the back of the van. Chamber clicked and turned over as they all organised themselves under the watchful eyes of Nathan.

"I'm sure, man. This is between our father and us." Nathan glances up as Lucas said the words, nodding his head in agreement and turning back to arm the rest of his team. "Besides, you know where I'm sending you is just as important as taking down Dan."

Julian nodded at Lucas' words, pulling his blonde friend into a quick embrace before placing his hands firmly on his shoulders. Clay moved up behind them, nodding to Julian that they were ready whenever he was. Looking into Lucas' eyes, he gripped Lucas tightly and spoke.

"Stay safe, Luke. I know you and Nate are brothers but we're all family here. What we have – it goes beyond blood. We would all ride with you until the end."

"Until the end," Rachel smiled and gave Lucas a quick kiss on the cheek before taking Brooke into an embrace.

"Until the end!" Clay shouted at the top of his lungs, the rest of the team raising their guns into the air as if to salute one-another. Julian was right – they were a family. Julian smiled and turned as the other made their ways into the vehicles, the engines revving to life and daring off down the broken road that lead towards the western side of the city. Lucas and Nathan watched the dust kick up behind them until it was but a dot in the distance. Patting a thick hand onto Lucas' back, Nathan turned to face his brother.

"Are you ready?"

Lucas turned to see Brooke and Haley smiling at them from the one Jeep that remained behind, their hair blowing slightly in the early morning breeze. He smiled at Nathan and cocked his weapon, eyes darting back to the city that was soon to become his hunting ground.

"Yeah," he replied, nodding his head as Nathan turned and jogged towards the car. He could just make out the tiny outlines of building that were the edge of his old life and that somewhere within their walls, stood his father.

_They were coming to get him._

"It's a good day to die."

~x~X~x~

**Please read and review.**

**C-**

**xox**


	17. The Beginning of the End

**AN:** _Hey everyone. This story hasn't seen as much traffic or reviews as it has in the past. As I've got quite a few stories on the hop at the moment, I'm trying to figure out which ones to concentrate on most. The only way I can do this is to check the reviews and see what people are saying. If you like this story, please review and let me know if it should get finished. Obviously, I'd like to finish all my stories but I also don't want to waste people's time if they're not enjoying a particular story, so just let me know!_

_- C_

_Xx_

**Equilibrium**

**Chapter 17: The Beginning of the End**

_Cruunnnch._

The uneven ground below them was littered with tiny fragments of cement that lay scattered in every possible free space. Thick boots disintegrated them with ease until they were nothing more than miniscule piles of grey dust. The early morning sun was pushing its way up behind the walls of the foreboding city before them, flickers of yellow, orange, red and pink poking through the thick grey clouds that refused to release the sky. Slight breaths expelled from tiny lips as Lucas watched Brooke's tiny hand grab hold of the wall beside her. It crumbled slightly at her touch but she did not flinch, determined the make her way to their destination. Lucas smiled as she pushed through, trailing behind Haley who had her hand fastened tightly in her husband's as he led the small group of four towards their fate.

Lucas was thankful for the thick, grey clouds above. As ironic as it was, it was their lifeless colour that protected more at this moment in time.

Climbing down from the last ledge of uneven rubble, Lucas stopped and got his bearings. Nathan was right, it was a hard way to enter the city but they couldn't just walk through the front gates. Watching from their perch above an abandoned house on the edge of town, they had been able to count a smaller number of soldiers than they had expected marking the front gate. Although the brothers knew Dan would have received word that the rebellion had been crushed, they were still surprised to find he hadn't taken extra precaution. Still, it worked to their advantage and they weren't the kind to look a gift horse in the mouth.

_Look a gift horse in the mouth?_

Lucas laughed under his breath then, his mom's famous saying whirling its way through his head. She would always be with him, it seemed and in that moment he really needed her.

Feeling a small hand reach out and encapsulate his own, Lucas gazed down to see Brooke bringing his attention back to where it needed to be. He smiled and brought her hand to his lips, kissing it briefly as Nathan pulled out the map Mouth had been working on. Again, the gratitude Lucas felt for his dearly departed friend flooded through his body but he welcomed it, feeling the power and determination it gave him seep through every inch of his warrior body.

"So we enter here," Nathan explained, the girls leaning over to watch as he trailed his thick finger across the parchment. "You girls will come in here, once we have established the area is safe."

Haley nodded, leaning into her husband's shoulder and closing her eyes. Lucas could tell she was nervous and he couldn't blame her. There was a lot riding on this mission and no one would feel it more than the young mother hoping to find her long-lost son.

"So Haley and I will head south along here," Brooke announced, her own delicate finger tracing along the paper, "while the two of you make your way upwards?"

"Correct," Nathan replied, sending Brooke a quick nod of the head. "From what I remember, that will be our best bet to finding Dan as quickly as possible." Turning, he handed the paper to his brother but Lucas declined the offer, urging Nathan to put it back into his pocket.

"I know this place like the back of my hand," he replied, his tone indicating he would rather that wasn't the case. "I know how to get to Dan and I have no doubt that the East Wing where few were allowed to enter will be where they are keeping Jamie."

His name hung in the air as Lucas spoke it out loud. They each swallowed hard, Haley closing her eyes and leaning into her husband once more. This time Nathan reached out across his body and placed his hand on his wife's head, comforting her. Realistically, he was the only one who could understand her pain, no matter how each of them had felt the loss of the young boy. But today wasn't about loss – it was about gain.

They were going to make sure of it.

"Guess we better get this show on the road then," Brooke smiled, reaching out and taking Lucas' hand in her own. "See you on the flip side, Broody?"

"_Hey Broody."_

"_Hey Cheery."_

Lucas smiled as the memory flooded him, pulling Brooke close and inhaling her scent. No matter what happened from here, he wanted to remember her exactly like this. Brilliant, intoxicating and beautiful. She was everything he ever wanted in this life – or whatever life came next.

"See you on the flip side, Cheery," he whispered, feeling her smile into his chest. She wrapped her arms around him, the pair holding each other in silence as Haley and Nathan held each other close and whispered their goodbyes.

"It's not goodbye," Lucas reassured them, Brooke pulling away as the four held hands together. _'The awesome foursome,' _Lucas thought to himself, linked forever by love. "We'll see each other again."

They stood there silently for a moment, gazing at one-another and smiling. No matter how it all ended, they each knew what they stood for. That what they had together – be it in this new crazy life or the life they lived before – meant more than anything else in the world.

It was worth fighting for.

Pulling apart, Brooke took Haley by the hand and sent Lucas a wink, before the girls turned on their heels and began the long trek down the couth wall of the city. Watching them go, the brothers stood firm in silence. It was hard to describe the feeling that ran through their bodies as it was an amalgamation of pride, fear, pain and love.

"Come," Lucas said, tapping his brother on the shoulder and drawing them both from their thoughts. "We have a job to do."

Nodding his head, Nathan fell in line in front of his older brother and began the journey towards the East, their heavy boots hitting the crusty dirt beneath them. As the sun battled the clouds above, Lucas gazed out over the wasteland that was once their home. Hi sighed, following his brother along the path that led the way through the ruins of the old world and towards the destiny that awaited them.

**x~X~x**

Rumbling to a stop, the growling Jeeps kicked up the dirt behind them into clouds of thin dust. The western side of the city gates stretched out in a long, defining wall of deterrence. Tiny lights began to flicker on slowly in the distance, the day beginning for those who had to go and work the fields. Chocolate orbs scanned the area, Julian disembarking from the driver's side of his vehicle. He landed on the ground and waited. The air picked up slightly, but as far as he could tell his group were in no immediate danger. Behind him, footsteps crunched on the dirt as Clay came to his side. The blonde stared across at the wall and the distant buildings, taking in a small breath of awe.

"Wowsers," he replied, shaking his head as the pair looked out at the scenery before them. "That's quite a defensive structure they have there."

"Nothing we haven't infiltrated before," Rachel smiled, pulling up behind the boys and wrapping her arms around Julian. He slid his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in, his eyes never leaving the picture before him. "It'll be okay."

"We're not infiltrating the city," Julian breathed, pulling away from Rachel and headed back towards his Jeep. Clay glanced at the redhead in confusion, Rachel mirroring his look as they followed after Julian. The rest of the group gathered around him, having heard his statement and needing answers. He cleared his throat and turned towards them all, knowing that they were confused.

"We won't be going to the city to help Lucas and Nathan."

Gasps of shock rippled through the tiny group, Quinn stepping forward with a face full of alarm as Taylor held her hand tight. "But my sister went in there. There's only four of them and they can't possibly-"

"They each knew the situation going in," Julian announced, his hardened nature softening a little at Quinn's expression. It would have been hard for her to hear the news that she wouldn't be supporting her sister in the way she believed she would be. Taylor held onto her older sister, closing her eyes as she allowed the news to wash over her. When Lucas first told him of his plans, Julian had been defiant. He was never going to allow his commander to go into a certain death. The odds were never in his favour. But in the end, the blonde leader made a point his partner couldn't argue with.

"It's not just Dan that's the problem," Julian continued, all eyes on him. "We could fight him and we could win. He could be gone and we could pretend that it was him that was the real problem all along. But another tyrant will just pop up in his place because his power isn't directly related to his standing as the father but to-"

"-FS2012," Clay murmured, catching on to what Julian was saying. The fighter nodded his head at the blonde's answer, the rest of the team realising that their mission wasn't to attack the city. Their mission was to save it.

"Mouth knew that the answer didn't lie solely in Dan," Julian spoke, reaching into the back of the Jeep and pulling out a large, military box. He placed it on the ground and clicked open the side latches, the casket falling open to reveal large piles of claymores, pipe bombs, dynamite sticks and detonators. "The answer also lies in the factories where FS2012 is manufactured because no drug means-"

"-No zombies," Rachel smiled, Julian sending her a small shake of the head at her choice of words.

"Means no control," Julian announced, the plan now coming together as murmurs of excitement rippled through the small group of rebels. "So, we split into three groups and we each take a factory. Your mission is to locate the production rooms which are each located on the ground level on the eastern side of each building. Make sure you pack enough fire-power that one _kaboom_ is enough. Understood?"

The rebels nodded their head, smiling as they separated themselves into groups of three. Quinn sniffled, her eyes gazing out over the city that held within its walls her sister. She closed her eyes as she felt Clay's hand reach onto her shoulder and he leaned his head into hers.

"Nathan will protect her," Clay whispered, reaching down and squeezing onto Quinn's hand. Taylor came up behind them, smiling as the couple looked up at her.

"Haley wanted us to fight for her this way," she announced, handing her sister a gun and nodding her head. Through all the mess of the war, Taylor had shown herself to be incredibly resilient and strong. It was now that her older sister admired just how far she had come since the days of fighting over boys and stealing each other's clothes.

"Come," Taylor announced, the couple following the young girl towards Julian who handed them a copy of Mouth's drawings. Clay nodded, gazing at Julian who handed him an Uzi of his own.

"Let's not let him down," Julian replied, Clay understanding perfectly that Mouth's sacrifice would not be in vain. He took the map from Julian and headed towards his Jeep, the James sisters swiftly trailing behind him. Gazing out over the city, Julian smiled as he looked at the main building that housed Dan and the oncoming young sons he wasn't expecting.

"Good luck boys," he whispered into the air, sliding into the Jeep and bringing the engine to life. The three vehicles drove off towards their fate, leaving nothing but the dust that danced behind them In the still wind of the early morning.

**x~X~x**

It was eerily quiet when the Haley and Brooke reached their target later that morning. Staring up at the thick clouds that lay low in the sky, Brooke silently thanked the gods who were watching down on them for allowing such a darkened morning. It would benefit them greatly, offering more darkened protection that they realised they would need. Sheltering behind the entrance from the south end of the city, the two girls ducked down behind a broken cement pylon and huddled together. Slowly, Haley pulled out the map and located their position, the morning breeze sending chill through their luscious locks.

"So this is where we are," she breathed, Brooke reaching out and taking the end of the paper so that Haley could direct. "And according to Lucas, all we need to do is come in through this entrance here, ascend these stairs and take a sharp right. There, he says, is where the private rooms are."

Brooke gazed over the map, forcing the picture to imprint on her memory. If they were to be separated, she wanted the young mother to have the map to get to her son. Brooke could handle herself. Nodding, she peeked over the broken debris that was once a gate and gazed across the deserted street. Lucas was right, there was nobody here so early in the morning and better yet, no guards. Sliding back down so that she was beside Haley, Brooke smiled to announce the coast was clear.

"Ready Xena?" she teased, Haley shoving her lightly in her side to acknowledge the joke. They giggled slightly, a noise they had not shared in the longest of times and both smiled at the sentiment. Standing to their feet, they glanced to the left and right sides respectively and darted across the broken road. Crunching beneath them, the tar groaned at the weight but they made it across to the door easily enough. Pulling at the handle, Haley held her breath slightly as she pushed at the heavy steel.

_Locked._

"Of course," the young mother breathed in contempt, sighing as she rested her forehead against the cold metal. "Now what?"

"Move aside, warrior princess," Brooke whispered, reaching into her pocket and producing a set of keys. At Haley's shocked expression, the brunette smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, so I may have stolen Lucas' keys when I first arrived back in our lovely city and copied them all. No big deal."

Haley lunged forward, pulling her friend close in the tightest of bear hugs.

"I could kiss you right now, Brooke Davis!"

"Save that for when Nathan can see," the brunette winked, sliding a few keys into the locks until one clicked over. Holding their breath, the pair slid through the doorway and into the darkened hallway that awaited them. Lights flickered in the distance and the girls leaned against the walls, their backs straight and their hands clinging to the cement. Stepping lightly across the hardened floor, Brooke pointed towards the door to the left, Haley shaking her head and pointing in front of them.

"We have to go all the way down," she whispered, Brooke nodding in understanding and continuing to slide her body slowly across the wall. Suddenly, they heard the definitive sound of two voices echoing down the hall, trapped behind the doorway they needed to get to. Without a second thought, Brooke charged down the hallway, Haley following suit as a pair of soldiers clicked open the lock and came through the door.

_Whack!_

The young officers barely had time to register what was going on, their expression shocked as the young girls slammed into them. A groan escaped their lips, Brooke reaching out and punching the dark-haired boy below her square in the nose. He cried out in pain, arms waving wildly as they came up to his face. It was a bad move, Brooke reaching out and kicking him in the head. It snapped back and he toppled to the floor in a heap. Watching his partner fall, the remaining soldier reached for his gun in his pocket. Haley lashed out, her right leg connecting with his hand as he pulled out the small, silver weapon, sending it sliding across the floor. Placing her hands on either side of his head, the young mother pulled his skull towards her rising knee, a loud crack echoing in the hall they connected. He let out a small groan before falling limply beside his counterpart.

Brooke and Haley stood quiet for a moment, letting out small breaths as they looked down at the soldiers who lay still before them. Grabbing for the gun she had kicked from the soldier's hand, Haley slammed it into her pocket and looked over at Brooke who was pulling every last piece of viable weaponry from the unconscious body below her.

"Let's go," the brunette breathed, grabbing Haley's hand and leading her through the door. They moved quickly down the hall, darting in and out of rooms and corridors as Haley clung to the map and muttered directions from behind. Brooke thought how lucky it was that it was still early morning and the offices weren't inhabited yet. Weaving in and out of abandoned cubicles, the pair stopped at the end of the office sector, pulling out the map once more.

"The East Wing is through here," Haley breathed, sliding in through a door to their left. They stopped for a moment, catching their breath in the dark. Leaning against the door they had come through, Brooke reached into her pockets and searched for a tiny lighter that could produce enough light that could lead them on their right path.

"Brooke," Haley whispered, reaching out so that her hand landed on her friend's. She squeezed her tightly, Brooke halting her sight for a light for a moment. "Thank you."

"For what?" the brunette breathed, feeling a little confused. "We're not where we need to be yet."

"I'm not talking about that," Haley breathed, shaking her head and squeezing Brooke's hand again. "I'm talking about all the risks you took to bring Lucas back to us. All the risks you're taking now to help me find my son. I will never forget it."

"Well," Brooke smiled, although she knew Haley couldn't see her. "When you're meant to be with someone, you do whatever it takes. Always and forever, right? You taught me that."

Brooke held her friend's hand tightly, a moment of silence passing between them. Lucas may have been her soul mate, but Haley James Scott would always be her tutor-Girl. Her best friend. Her family. There was nothing she wouldn't do for her and she knew that Haley felt the same way. They were in this together and if it meant crawling on their hands and knees through the pits of hell and to the ends of the Earth, they were going to find their little boy and bring him safely home.

_Where he belonged._

Standing to their feet, Brooke reached in her pocket and found the lighter she was looking for, flicking it on and searching the wall for a light switch.

"I'm coming," Brooke heard her friend whisper behind her, the resolution in Haley's voice as clear as day. "Nothing will stop us."

"I'm not so sure of that."

Lights flickered on above the pair, neon lights flooding the room with illumination as Haley and Brooke turned towards the sound of a familiar yet unwanted voice. Standing on the opposite side of the room, Peyton stood with her hand on the light switch. Slowly, she withdrew her bony hand back to her body and folded her arms, a look of complete disinterest encapsulating her features.

"Haley," Brooke spoke slowly, a thin hand reaching down and landing on the knife in her pocket. She withdrew it slowly and held it limply by her side, eyes never leaving the curly-haired blonde before her. "Go and find your son."

"I'm not leaving you with this psychopath," the young mother blurted back, Peyton turning to raise her eyebrows at Haley. Gone were the hazel orbs she once recognised in the musically-inspired artist. The world had turned her into something infinitely more cold and monstrous. Haley couldn't see a trace of the friend she once cared so deeply for.

"Don't worry," Brooke replied, emerald orbs trained on the threat before her. "Psychopaths are my speciality. This won't take long."

Peyton smiled at Brooke's words, not because she felt anything but because she knew that the only way to get to the brunette was to pretend she was enjoying her pain. Sliding her hands into her own pocket, Peyton produced a silver knife and calmly dropped her hand beside her body, clutching the weapon tightly.

"Go," Brooke insisted, refusing to take her eyes off Peyton. "Your son needs you."

Haley stammered on the spot but Brooke stood her ground, the young mother grabbing her wrist quickly before ducking back out the door she came through. Peyton took a step forward, golden curls bouncing on her shoulders as she looked at the brunette before her.

"You know, you have been a royal pain in my ass ever since Lucas came into our lives." Pulling the knife across her body, her fingertips slid along the cool, metallic blade. "When will you learn that he _belongs to me_?"

"He belongs to no-one," Brooke fired back, shaking her head at Peyton's words. "See, that's what you never learned. "He has the right to choose who he wants to be with and not have you manipulating him to be with you. It's called _freedom_ of choice, P. Sawyer."

Taking a step forward, Peyton played with the blade in her hands as she gazed at Brooke. "Ah yes, freedom. What you have been fighting so desperately for. And for what, hmm? The people you love are dying. The hurt and the pain and the anger courses through your veins with no sigh of reprieve. Your freedom comes at a rather high price."

"At least I can feel," Brooke replied, pulling the knife towards her body as the blonde halted her steps. "At least I can make my own choices in this life. There is no price too high for that."

Peyton sighed, her chest falling slightly at Brooke's words. She shook her head in disbelief and Brooke knew that Peyton would never understand what it meant to be truly free. She would never know what it meant to love someone without selfish intentions. Peyton had always been about _Peyton_ and there was nothing Brooke could do to save her from herself.

"You're willing to die for a freedom that will never be yours?"

Brooke gazed across at Peyton, her green eyes alive with the sympathy she obviously felt. The look confused Peyton and the blonde clutched her knife tighter in her hand. 

"No you dumb blonde," Brooke shook her head, sighing as if Peyton's words were the stupidest thing she had ever heard. Peyton tensed at her verbal attack as a small scowl darkened her features.

"I would die for the freedom of the man I love. I would die for _Lucas_."

It was the word that tipped the blonde over the edge. Gritting her teeth at the mention of his name, Peyton clutched her knife and brought it above her head, its sharp tip pointing towards the girl that was once her best friend.

"So be it," she growled, her words floating in the air like an ominous warning as Peyton lunged towards her nemesis.

**x~X~x**

Neon lights flickered on above them as Lucas and Nathan made their way down the once darkened hall of the Northern Side of the military building. It had been months since Lucas had walked these halls and yet the memories flooded back to him as if it were only yesterday. He both cursed them and praised them at the same time. At least he had a map inside his mind of where he needed to be. Hearing his brother pant behind him, Lucas crouched down and whispered.

"It gets tricky from here," the warrior warned, Nathan shaking his head in understanding. "Once we go through these doors, we're on the training level. At this time of the morning there should be minimal soldiers, but we will encounter some. Get ready."

Rolling his head to crack his neck, Nathan nodded and stood to his feet. Lucas followed suit, Nathan drawing his gun to the ready as Lucas placed his hand on the doorknob and pushed forward. Charging through, Nathan raised his Uzi and pointed at the three soldiers who were busy loading their guns on the metallic bench before them.

"What the?" came the shocked reply as Nathan opened fire, Lucas charging into the room behind him as the soldiers were sprayed with bullets. _Thmp. __**Thmp.**__ Thmp. __**Thmp.**_ Red mist poured from their bodies as their blood splattered into the air. Within seconds three more armed soldiers spewed into the room, guns raised as they spotted the two Scott brothers. Jumping with a height of unprecedented proportions, Nathan landed on top of the gun-assembling table with a loud thud and kicked at the shotgun that lay at his feet. It spiralled through the air and landed directly on the throat of one of the soldiers, hands reaching to his throat as he gurgled and gasped for air.

"Luke," Nathan called out, the older Scott coming out from behind the ammunition stand and firing directly at the two remaining soldiers, they fell to the ground instantaneously, blood oozing from their bodies and pooling on the floor beneath them. Grabbing another round of bullets from his back pocket, Nathan reloaded and jumped down onto the ground beside his brother.

"Let's go," Lucas ordered, the pair zig-zagging across the ground with their guns raised. They darted through the back door and out into the hallway, just as another pair of soldiers ran forward. _Whick. Whack. __**Crunch**_**.** Shoving the butt of his gun into the air, Lucas slammed the weapon's end into the face of the soldier closes to him. Blood poured from his nose and the young boy looked at Lucas in complete shock. Bringing the weapon up again, Lucas slammed the butt of his weapon into the head of the soldier and he crumpled to the ground below. Looking up, he watched as Nathan grabbed the other soldier in a headlock, his face turning blue as Nathan deprived him of air.

"Down here," Lucas breathed, the pair darting down the hallway in quick, steady beats. They passed empty illuminated rooms, one after the other, each one more depressing than the last. It wasn't until a flash of colour interrupted his line of sight that Nathan stopped suddenly, hands reaching up to land on the door of the room before him.

"Jamie!"

The boy turned at the sound of his name being called, although Nathan could barely call him a boy anymore. He got up from his bed and walked towards the glass, a look of complete shock and recognition filtering through his features as he reached up and touched the glass. Tears brimmed to Nathan's eyes as he looked down upon his son, his hand reaching up to touch the glass with him. Identical eyes gazed back at him and Nathan could feel his heart about to explode with happiness.

His son was alive and unharmed. Better still, _he wasn't drugged._

It was then that he noticed the soldier enter the room. Needle in hand, the young fighter looked at Nathan in surprise. Titling his head to the side, he noticed that the young father was on the other side of the room. He flicked the cap off the needle and began to step forward.

"NO!" Nathan screamed, Lucas running to his brother's side and watching in horror as the soldier stepped towards Jamie. The teenager turned and gasped in fear, flicking a chair towards the soldier who was closing in on him. Jamie was no match for the heavily-armed and well-trained warrior.

"Jamie," Nathan screamed his sons name once more as his fists connected with the door. The metal groaned beneath his barrage of knocks and slams and Lucas shoved at it with his shoulder. The brother fought desperately to get the door open as Jamie tried to fend off the soldier advancing towards him.

"Get away from my son," the raven-haired Scott roared, his shoulder slamming against the titanium door with all his might. It was no use.

"No," Lucas growled, kicking and punching at the door as he watched his nephew cower against the wall. Nathan whimpered beside him and slammed the door once more but the soldier was already on his son. Pulling the needle above his head, he turned and gave the Scott brothers a quick wave before turning back towards his prey.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!"

_Crrrrssshhhh._

Nathan and Lucas ducked as the roof above Jamie's room collapsed into a pile of rubble and dust. Searching desperately, the young father bashes his hands against the metal door, unable to see his son within. Slowly the dust settles and he sees the soldier whirling around in disbelief, hand reaching for his gun as a lone figure stands before him.

Nathan smiles.

"Get away from my son!"

launching forward, Haley landed on top of the soldier and punches his square in the nose, knocking the needle from his grip. Anger swirled through her trembling body and she lashed out, kicking the soldier in the side of the head. Blood spurted from his ripped skin and he stumbled backwards, Haley reaching for the knife that lay in her back pocket and stabbing the soldier in the side of the neck. He gurgled before closing his eyes and falling limply against the wall.

"Mom?"

His voice sounded like that of an angel and with tears in her eyes Haley turned, her whole heart flooding with the love and the joy of seeing her son again. He raced into her arms, Nathan smiling from the outside as Lucas taped him on the shoulder. Walking over to the limp body of the enemy, Haley pulled the knife from his neck and walked towards the door, prying at the lock until it clicked over and released. Nathan pulled his family into his arms, Lucas smiling as he watched them together.

_Vrrooop. __**Vrrooop**__. Vrrooop. __**Vrrooop**__. _

Alarm bells sounded above them then, Lucas shoving Nathan in the back and handing him his spare gun.

"Go," he ordered, pulling the map from his brother's back pocket and handing it to him.

"No," Nathan growled, stepping towards his brother in determination. "You cannot fight our father alone. I won't let you. _It's suicide_."

Lucas smiled, placing his hand squarely on his brother's shoulder and forcing him to look into his eyes. Whatever happened from here on out, Lucas would always be grateful for having Nathan as his little brother.

_Always._

"It's okay, Nate," he answered, the distant sound of soldier's boots echoing down the hall. "You've saved my life more times than I can count. You fought for me to get out of this _hell-hole_ – now let me do the same for you." Shoving Nathan backwards towards his family, Lucas stepped away from them, lamenting his position.

"You opened my eyes to the way life should be." Pointing at Jamie, Lucas forces Nathan to look over at his son. "He needs to grow up in a world free from all of this. _It all starts with him_." Stepping backwards once more, Lucas sent Haley a smile as she sobbed gently beside her husband, her son in her arms.

"Take him and go. Don't look back."

Nathan nods as a small tear cascades lightly down his face. H smiles one last time at his big brother before grabbing a hold of Haley and Jamie, the young family racing back down the hallway they came from and out of sight. Taking a deep breath, Lucas cocked his weapon and held it to his forehead, closing his eyes briefly.

"I love you, Pretty Girl," he whispered into the air and then lifting his weapon, he turned and ran towards his fate.

**x~X~x**

_So, the end is fast approaching! _

_Thank you to the dedicated reviewers who continue to take this journey with me. _

_Your kind reviews are always appreciated._

_- C_

_xox_


End file.
